Keep Me Safe
by LullabyForDead
Summary: Roman is reunited with his mate, after he was kidnapped many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the corner of the cage, shaking against the cold metal bars. He heard the whimpers, whines, crying, of all of the other omegas around him. His blue eyes searched frantically around the dark room they were in. He had no clothes on, wore a collar around his neck. It was so tight on him that he could barely even breathe. He shivered, the cold air hitting his skin.

A door was suddenly slammed opened. The young omega jumped, whimpering even louder, tears falling down his face. A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up, and stared into the eyes of a pale skinned, ravened haired female omega. She wanted to try and calm the frightened boy. His whimpering ceased, feeling her warm touch on his skin. She smiled at him, nodding her head. The boy may have been a teen, but he acted more like a young pup.

"Silence you stupid omegas!" The man, who was a beta, walking amongst the cages filled with many omegas screamed. His name was Curtis Axel. He walked over to the raven haired omega's cage, and smirked. "251, you're next to be sold."

He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, bent down, and unlocked the cage. "Now, don't bite me. You should be happy. You'll be sold to a lucky alpha today."

The blonde/sandy brown haired omega boy in the other cage, started whimpering again. "Be quiet! You stupid pup!" He kicked at the omega inside the cage. He reached inside, grabbing him by his hair. "You'll be next 252. I can't wait until we're rid of you. I have had enough of your whimpering!"

"Curtis! Leave those omegas alone, and bring 251 out. Now!" The voice of Curtis's boss, Heath Slater, called out from outside.

Curtis growled, letting go of the omega's hair. "I'll deal with you after we've sold 251." He slapped the omega across the face. He put the leash on the raven haired one, and left.

The young omega pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face in them. He was so scared of what would happen to him, once he was sold to an alpha. He knew what would happen. Rape, abuse, starvation, loneliness...He shook in fear, wishing for this nightmare to end.

"Okay, I know where we are. I'm going to get us back to your place Roman."

"Face it, Seth. We're lost."

"No we're not! We're...um..." The two toned omega man, Seth Rollins sighed, resting his head on the stirring wheel as they came to a red light. "Okay, I'll admit it. We're lost."

"I let you drive my car for one second, _one second,_ and you get us lost." The alpha, Roman Reigns, took a look around the neighborhood they were in, seeing how bad it was. "And you got us in the worst neighborhood in this city."

"You got a GPS somewhere in here right?"

"I do, but its dead." They passed by a man, who was screaming at another guy, and it looked like he was holding a gun in his hands. "We're going to die."

"We're not going to die."

"Or one of us will. It'll probably be me. If I die today, I am haunting your ass Seth."

"Um, no. One, that's creepy. I don't need your ghost following and watching me all the time. Two, I don't need you watching me and Finn have sex."

Roman laughed, shaking his head. "Trust me Seth. I don't want to watch you two have sex."

The two friends bickered back and forth. They have been best friends since after Roman met him through his new family, the Mcmahons. Roman's mother married Vince Mcmahon, a few years after Roman graduated from high school. He worked for their family business, World Wide Entertainment Markets. He didn't really know much about the business, except that they did modeling shoots, and made films. He helped sold some of these films, and photo galleries by hosting them up on their online website.

Roman met Seth Rollins through their business. He used to work for them, until he found out that they were only using him, and didn't like that he was bonded to another male. His alpha, Finn Balor. Seth never cared for the Mcmahons after that. In fact, he hated them now. He would always beg Roman to leave them, and move back to Hawaii to be with his real family. But Roman couldn't find it in himself to leave them. Sure, they were a bit stuck up, but he still cared for them, and they helped him make enough money to provide for himself and his family back in Hawaii.

As they drove further downtown, Roman noticed outside that there was a huge crowd gathered around a stage a few streets ahead. They got closer, and he noticed the signs, and omegas, who looked liked they had been abused, starved, and raped. Roman frowned, not wanting to be here. It brought back memories for him that he had kept hidden away for so long...

"Seth...We need to get out of here..."

"R-Roman...Where are we? What is going on?"

"What does it look like? We're at an omega market Seth!"

"Oh shit...I've never been to one before..."

"Trust me, you don't want to be here."

Seth parked the car on the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt, opened the door, and stepped outside.

"Seth! Get back here! What are you doing?" Roman got of the car, going after his friend.

"All these omegas...What do you think is going to happen to them?"

"What do you think? Alphas bought them. They're going to use them to breed them, treat them like slaves, or kill them.

""T-that's horrible!"

Roman was about to speak, but a man's voice rang out through a microphone. "I now bring out 251! A beautiful female omega."

The two friends looked up, seeing the raven haired omega. She didn't look scared at all. It seemed as though she had accepted her fate.

"She is of age, about 22 years old. Beautiful pale skin. Black hair that is very soft. Pretty eyes. I know, she is a beauty isn't she? Now, I'll start the bid at $1000. Do I have $1500? Yes? $2000? Yes?"

The guy went on, until the highest bid was placed. The raven haired omega was finally bought, at the price of $75,000. An alpha female, with flaming red hair had bought her. Her name was Becky Lynch. Roman recognized her as one of the women who worked for Natalya, someone who helped female omegas. She went up onto the stage to collect the omega. She growled at Becky, backing away from her. Becky bent down, whispering into the omega's ear. She seemed to have understood what Becky said, because she instantly calmed down.

"Roman."

"What?"

"We...We should buy an omega!"

"Are you crazy Seth?"

"No, I'm not joking. We should buy one that way so we can help he or she. We would be doing a good deed for them."

"Seth, we can't..."

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't, okay?" Roman said, looking away from him.

"No, tell me why we can't help an omega?"

"Seth! My mate was kidnapped!" As soon as the words came out, Roman clapped a hand over his mouth, realizing what he had just said.

"You...You had a mate?"

"We weren't exactly mated at the time before he was kidnapped, but I knew that he was my mate the whole time that I knew him."

"How long ago was this?"

"10 years ago. I knew him when we were kids. He lived with his mother, but she was hardly ever there for him. He stayed with me and my family most of the time. He was taken away from me when he was 7 years old. I made a mistake by letting him walk to his house by himself. I thought he would be alright, but the next thing I know I heard him screaming. I rush over to his street, and I see him being carried away into a van. _He was screaming...calling out my name...reaching for my hand_...I ran as fast as I could. _I tried to save him_...but...it was in vain... _I can still hear his screams Seth."_

"But...How come no one came to help you? Wasn't there anyone else around?"

"It was winter, it was very cold outside. No one else was there..."

"Did you try to find him?"

" _I tried._ I tried _everything_ I could to find him. But I never did. Didn't find no clues, evidence on where he could be..."

"Roman! What if he is here! _He could be here at this market!_ "

"Seth...Its been so long since then...I can't feel his heartbeat anymore. I stopped hearing it after 8 years. I knew it in my heart, that he was dead. He is lost to me forever..." Roman said, his voice only a whisper, staring down at the ground as tears dared to fall from his eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." Seth stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him, trying to comfort him.

The omega looked up when he heard the door slam open. He started whimpering again, trying to get away from Curtis. "Come on 252! Be a good little pup!"

The omega only backed up some more, until he couldn't no further. Curtis grabbed him by his hair, throwing him to the ground. He hooked the leash onto his collar, and dragged the omega outside. He screamed, whimpered, trying to grab a hold of something, anything to hold onto.

Heath came backstage, hearing the omega screaming. "Ugh! I can't wait until he is sold! Hand him to me." He took the leash from Curtis. He grabbed the omega's face, forcing him to look up at him. "You don't want us to drug you now do you? You're getting sold tonight, so calm down." He let go of his face, and dragged him out onto the stage.

"Now sit. And stop your whimpering."He grabbed the microphone, speaking into it. "252, a young male omega. He is 16 years old, sandy brown hair, blue eyes, soft skin. He is quite a feisty little pup. There is one more thing, he has the mentality of a newborn pup. He may be a teen, but he doesn't act like it. Young and innocent." He said, while stroking the omega's hair, making him flinch. "Now, I'll start the bid at $20,000. Do I have $25,000? Yes?"

Seth comforted his best friend for a little while longer. He finally let go of Roman, after he had calmed down.

"Are you okay?" He asked, patting him on the back.

Roman nodded his head. "I'm fine. Lets leave, please?"

"Are you sure?

""Very sure. Come on, lets go. And I'm driving."

"What? You think I'll get us even more lost?"

"Yes. Now, come on."

"Alright." Seth sighed. He looked back at the stage, seeing that another omega was being sold. This one was a male, and he looked younger than the one from before. He could sense that the poor thing was very frightened, and looked to be shaking. He felt sorry for it. He knew that they couldn't leave him here. He grabbed Roman by his shoulder.

"Roman! We should help him!"

"Seth, no!"

"Please Roman! We must!"

Roman turned around. "Seth, I said..." He stopped speaking once a familiar scent filled his nostrils. It smelled of cinnamon, strawberries, the ocean, it smelled of home. It smelled like his mate. _"It can't be...this is impossible...he is dead..."_

He stared at the omega on the stage. He had the same colored hair, the same scent, the same eyes. _It was him, his mate. He had finally found him at last._

"Roman, please. We have to help him." Seth pleaded with him.

"Mate..."

Seth gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Mate...Must protect, must save my mate."

"Wait! He's your mate?! Wait! Roman where are you going?! Get back here!"

Roman wasn't listening to him. He walked towards the stage, getting closer and closer to his mate. _"I am here my love. We can finally be together again."_

"The omega has been sold for $200,000!"

Roman growled, seeing an older alpha, coming up onto the stage to claim his mate. _"No! I will not let them take you away from me again!"_

"Wait! I would like to buy him!" He yelled up to the guy, who was about to hand over his mate to the other alpha.

"You are too late! You should have placed your bid long ago. Why don't you go take a seat over the-"

Roman cut him off. _"I said I would like to buy him."_ He growled. He stepped between the other alpha, and this man. "I can offer you a higher price for him."

"Oh? Really now?"

"Yes, I'll give you $900,000 for him."

"Hmm...that's a very high price you're offering. Are you sure you want to buy him?"

"Yes, I am sure."

"Fine, we have a deal."

Curtis came out from backstage. "Heath, wait. We can't sell the omega to him! He should have placed the bid before this one did!"

"Shut up, Curtis! Can't you see how much money he is offering?" Heath pushed Curtis aside, taking the money from Roman. "The omega is now yours Mr..."

"Reigns. Roman Reigns."

"Mr. Reigns, the omega is now yours."

Roman looked down at his mate, who was still whimpering. The omega looked up at him, fearful of him. He leaned down, reaching out a hand towards him. _"I have finally found you my mate..."_

When his hand got closer, the omega growled, biting into it.

"Ah!" Roman yelped, pulling his hand back. He looked down at his hand it, seeing that it was covered in blood, and had bite marks on it.

"Oh. I almost forgot. You must be careful around this one. He's a very feisty little pup." Heath reached into his pocket, pulling out a syringe.

"N-no! Wait! I don't think that's really necessary..."

"Do you want him to bite you again Mr. Reigns?"

"No, but..."

"This will knock him out for a few hours. It won't do any harm to him." He grabbed the omega's arm, sticking the syringe into it. The omega let out a loud cry, that Roman couldn't stand to hear. He couldn't wait to get his mate out of here, take him home, where he would be safe.

After a few minutes, the drug began to take effect, and the omega went limp, going unconscious. "There, now he won't be able to give you any trouble."

Roman leaned back down, taking the leash off of the collar around the omega's neck. He scooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"You sure you don't want any drugs to help keep him calm?!" He heard Heath calling out to him, but he just ignored him as he carried his mate through the crowd of other alphas. Growling at who dared came near him, to try and touch his mate. _"You're safe. No one will ever be able to hurt you again."_

Seth pushed through the crowd, trying to find his friend. "Roman? Roman! Where are you?! Excuse me. Out of my way please. Hey! Don't you dare touch me or I'll have Finn tear you a new ass!" He growled at a nearby alpha. "Roman!"

"I'm right here, Seth. Calm down."

"Finally, I've found you. You could have waited for me you jerk." He noticed the omega Roman was carrying. "Whose that?"

"This is my mate, Seth. Come on, lets get out of here." He said, leading the way back to his car. Once they were finally out of the crowd, and made their way back to the car, Seth opened one of the back doors for him.

He laid the unconscious omega in the back seat. He took off his jacket, placing it over his naked form. He closed the door, and got into the car, along with Seth. He started up the car, and they drove away from the market. He needed to get his mate out of here, and back at his place.

Every now and then during the ride, he checked on his mate, to make sure he was okay. The omega stirred a little, whimpering in his sleep. When they were at a red light, Roman ran a comforting hand down his back.

"So...this is your mate?" Seth said, staring back at the unconscious omega.

"Yes, its him Seth. I can tell by his scent. I can also recognize his eyes. He may be older, but his eyes are still the same."

"I'm happy for you Roman. I can't believe that you've finally found him, after all these years."

"I can't believe it either, Seth." He said, wiping away some tears."

"So, I don't want to keep calling him your mate, or omega." Seth said, chuckling a bit. "Whats his name?"

Roman smiled. "Dean. Dean Ambrose."

It was the first time in years, that he had said that name.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally made it back to Roman's place. Roman pulled the car up into a huge driveway, parking it inside of the garage. The place that he lived in was huge. A beautiful house in Chicago. He lived here with his butler, Buckley, who took care of the place while he was away. At the moment, he was on vacation. Both Seth and him got out of the car. He opened the passenger door, picking up Dean, and carrying him inside.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure. I just hope that when he does that won't try to attack me again."

"Why would he attack you? You're his mate."

"I-I don't know...He must not remember me." He laid Dean down on the couch, taking his jacket off of him.

"They must have really fucked him up. What do you think they did to him?" Seth asked, sitting down on the chair opposite of the couch.

Roman didn't even want to think about what Dean must have went through for the past ten or eleven years. All that mattered to him now was that his mate was safe. He caressed his cheek, as the young omega still slept. He leaned over, kissing his forehead. _"You're safe now, Dean. No one will ever hurt you again."_

He examined Dean's body. It was covered in scars and bruises. He looked as though he hadn't eaten in days. He was very malnourished. His body was also covered in dirt, and blood.

As Roman's hand traced over a large scar that was on his back, Dean started to stir. He slowly opened eyes, confused as to where he was. He felt a hand on his back. He turned around, seeing Roman leaning above him.

"Dean, you're awake." Roman smiled, staring down him.

"Eeee...Aah!" Dean screamed, trying to push Roman away from him. He didn't know who this man was. He could tell by his scent that he was an alpha. And since he was an alpha, that meant that he would hurt him. He didn't want that.

"Please don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Roman said, grabbing his wrists. "Look at me. Its me. Roman."

"Ah! Ah!" Dean just kept on screaming.

"Uh...Roman. I don't think he understands you." Seth said.

"Come on, Seth. Help me carry him to the bathroom."

"Okay. But he better not try to bite me."

Dean whimpered, sensing Seth's scent. Another omega in the house? Did this alpha who had bought him have a collection of omegas?

"Okay, you grab his legs, I'll grab his arms. Be careful, try not to hurt him." Roman instructed.

"He better not try to kick me. I don't need him damaging my face. Hold still now, Dean."

They both picked Dean up, carrying him to the bathroom. The whole way there, Dean kicked and thrashed about in their arms, screaming.

"Now, we're going to drop him onto the floor, run out, and then lock the door."

"Won't dropping him on the floor hurt him though?" Seth asked.

"Unfortunately yes. But if we do it gently and slowly, it gives him a chance to make a run for it. With him acting like this, he could try to jump out of a window."

"Even if its closed?"

"Stop asking questions, Seth!"

"Alright! Ah! He almost hurt my nose!"

Once they reached the bathroom, they threw Dean inside. Luckily, he didn't hit his head on anything. He lay there on the floor, confused and dazed for a moment. "I'm sorry, Dean!" Roman called out from the hallway. He slammed the door shut, locking it. "Now he won't be able to escape." He felt a loud thud against door. Dean screamed from inside, scratching and trying to break the door down.

"That is if he doesn't break it down." Seth sighed, sliding down onto the floor. "Your mate is crazy."

"He just scared is all."

"You think? Was he like this before?"

"No! He wasn't! He never acted like this before he was kidnapped. We need to find a way to calm him down."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know! I don't know what to do." Roman sighed. Dean had stopped screaming, but he was still whimpering and scratching at the door. "I don't want him to be scared anymore. I want him to feel safe."

Seth thought for a moment. He remembered what Heath had said about Dean having the mentality of a newborn pup. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Okay, you're going to think this is crazy, but there's this store that sells stuff for pups. They have some stuff there that helps calm down newborns if they are scared, or can't stop crying."

"And this will help us how?"

"Listen to me Roman. Dean has the mentality of a newborn pup. He's not acting how a normal omega his age should be right now."

 _"Dean...what did they do to you...?"_ "You think we'll find something there to help calm him down?"

"Yes. It might be our only way to. If not, then we'll have to take him to the hospital."

"Alright." Roman turned around, pressing his forehead against the door. "Dean baby, we'll be back. Don't try to break out, okay? Just stay here."

Inside the other room, Dean sat, curled up in a corner. His whimpers has quieted down, he was crying, and shaking. He felt so afraid and hopeless. No matter how many times he prayed, it would always end up the same, as it did many times before. Bought by an alpha, no food, no clothes, locked in a basement, beatings, and sexual abuse. He scratched at his arm, his nails making huge, deep scars on it.

If death was the only way for him to find peace, then he would gladly accept it.

Roman and Seth stepped inside of the store. Seth grabbed a cart. He whispered into Roman's ear. "Now if they ask, just say that you're shopping for your pup, that your mate has just given birth to."

"I don't think they're going to suspect anything Seth." He said, as they walked over to the newborn aisle.

Seth grabbed a bunch soft pillows, along with a big fluffy blanket. Roman grabbed some scented candles, that were made to help calm down young pups. They also grabbed some shampoo, conditioner, and other products to clean Dean.

"Okay, do you think we got everything?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, maybe some milk?"

"You can't be serious Roman."

"What?"

"He's a teen!"

"Keep it down." Roman said, hushing him up.

"He doesn't need pup formula."

"Maybe it could help?"

"You know what will help?"

"What?"

Seth walked over to where the night lights were. He picked up a package that said Star Master on it. "This will."

"Looks like it'll be too bright."

"Sasha said it helped her pup sleep. Plus it plays relaxing piano music too." He placed the package in the cart. "This will help calm him down. Not your feeding him milk idea."

"I'm still going to buy it anyways. It might just help."

They walked over to where the pup formula was, and Roman picked up a few packages of it, placing them into the cart. "Alright, lets go purchase this stuff."

They walked over to the cashier. Roman paid for the stuff, while the lady working there asked him a bunch of questions. Once everything thing was paid for, they grabbed the bags, walking out of the store.

"Why couldn't you just say that you were my mate?" Roman asked his friend.

"Ew. I don't want to be your mate. And plus, I can't have pups. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Roman said as he placed the bags into the trunk. "Are you and Finn planning on adopting?"

"We are. But not anytime soon though. I'm still young and don't want to spend the rest of my 20's changing diapers, dealing with a screaming pup, and having puke all over me."

Roman opened the door to the bathroom, his face going pale, when he saw Dean curled up in the corner, with blood dripping down his arms. "Dean!" He ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Please don't do that to yourself, baby. Please." Dean only whimpered, shaking even more as this alpha held, and touched him. "Seth! Grab a towel. I need to stop the bleeding."

"Okay." Seth grabbed a towel off the rack, handing it over to Roman. "I'm going to start the bath so we can get him cleaned up. When its filled up, I'm going to light the candles after. The strawberry scented ones."

Roman nodded his head, while he wrapped the towel tightly around Dean's arm. He hoped that now the bleeding would stop. He rocked Dean back and forth, trying to comfort him, running his fingers through his hair, and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Ah...Ahh! Eeee..."

"Its okay Dean, its okay." He kissed his forehead. "Seth, is the bath almost ready?"

"Just lighting up these candles now. You can put him inside, just be careful."

Roman picked Dean up, carrying him over to the tub. Luckily, Dean didn't struggle, only shook and whimpered a bit. He winced a little, the water not feeling too good on his scars at first. He panicked a bit when he noticed how warm it felt too.

When being clean, he remembered they would spray him with cold wet. It didn't feel good, but it was better than warm wet. Warm wet was bad. He only felt it when he was being hurt.

But this...this was different. This warm wet felt good, soothing, even smelled nice. There were even tiny bubbles surrounding him too. He looked up at the alpha, and other omega with a confused expression on his face.

"Hand me the wash cloth. I'm going to clean him. Hold him still if he tries to get out." Roman told Seth.

At first, Dean tried to move away, and was whimpering even more. After a while, he got the feeling that the alpha wasn't hurting him, but was actually taking care of him. He relaxed a little, his whimpers finally stopping. Soon the alpha's hands were in his hair, running some wet liquid in his hair.

"Mmm..."

"Does that feel good?" Roman asked.

"Mmm...mmm." It felt more than good, it felt amazing. When they were done cleaning him, the alpha picked him up, wrapping a towel around him.

"He's seems to be calm now." Seth said.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem to be scared anymore. He's even purring too." Roman said, with a small smile on his face. "Go set up everything in the room. I'll dry him off, and then wrap his arm up."

"Alright. I'll be right back when I'm finished."

After Seth left, Roman finished drying Dean up. He then opened the cabinet, getting some bandages to wrap around his arm. He put some disinfectant on the wounds, before wrapping it up. He did the same with his other scars too.

The omega was still confused. Why was the alpha taking care of him? Maybe this alpha was good? Why was the other omega clothed, and looked as though he was in perfect health? Why were they calling him Dean? Or was it De? He didn't know. The others who had owned him before would call him pup, omega, or sometimes even some insulting names. He also remembered being called Jon, or Jonathan Good before. But he was hardly ever called by those names.

His new alpha, Romin...or was it Roman? Romen? Ro? He didn't know how to pronounce his name. He settled on Ro. This new alpha, Ro, was calling him De...or Dean, he would get it right in time if he kept on learning. This would be his new name now. Dean.

The other omega, Seth? Or was it Set? Or Se? He decided that Se would do for now. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Ro speaking. "Dean? Hey. Are you okay?"

"Mmm...?"

Roman sighed, petting his hair. "Things must be confusing for you, huh? You'll remember everything in time."

"R...Ro..."

Roman smiled a small smile at him. "You'll get it right eventually. You're doing so good." He said, kissing his forehead. He picked Dean up. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen."

Seth had finally finished setting everything up in Dean's room. He was so tired, but first he needed to help Roman put Dean to sleep. He stepped out into the hallway. The bathroom light was off, so they had to had gone downstairs. He headed down there, making his way into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at Roman, who was sitting at the table, feeding Dean a warm bottle of milk.

"Roman...what the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're feeding him that stuff. And from a bottle at that!"

"Lower your voice. I don't want you to frighten him."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently."

"He's 16 years old Roman. _16._ "

"He's going to be 17 soon. His birthday is coming up."

"Just because he is acting like a newborn pup, it doesn't mean you have to feed him like one."

"Well, he seems to like it." Roman said, as he finished up feeding Dean.

"Hmm. You know, when he is back to normal he's going to think you're crazy for feeding him that stuff."

"Well, it'll be a while before that happens. Is his bedroom ready?"

"Yes, it is."

"Lets take him upstairs then."

They both headed upstairs, going to the room, that was now Dean's. Roman opened the door, the scent of strawberries and milk filling his nostrils. He wasn't worried about the candles, for they were not flammable, and would go out on their own. Seth turned on the Star Master. Stars were glowing on the ceiling, and the walls, while relaxing piano music played throughout the room. He set Dean down on the bed, who at first wondered what this strange fabric was that was underneath him. He liked it though, relaxing into the soft blanket, and pillows.

Seth handed Roman some clothes to put on him. He struggled a little at first, making it hard to get them on him. Once he was finally dressed, he laid down on the bed, the blanket being pulled up towards him.

"You think he'll be okay in here by himself?" Roman asked.

"He should be fine. He'll be safe. Come on, lets go get some sleep. I'm so tired."

"Okay, Seth." Roman said, chuckling a bit. He was about to leave when he suddenly felt a hand grab onto his shirt.

He turned around to see Dean, sitting up, and looking as though he was pleading with him not to go. "Ro..."

"You want me to stay?"

"Mmm..."

"Alright. Seth, I'm going to stay here with Dean tonight."

"Will he be okay with that?"

"He wants me to stay, so I'm sure he will be."

"Okay. Night Roman. I'll see you two in the morning."

"Goodnight Seth." After Seth left, Roman stripped of his clothing, except his boxers. He slid into bed with Dean, who snuggled up close to him. He wrapped his arms around the omega, who had rested his head on his chest, the sound of Roman's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"I love you, Dean."

"Ro..." He wanted to say it back, but he didn't know how to. He would learn to though, that way so he could. Ro was good to him. He cared for him. Ro loved him. Dean smiled, a true genuine smile. It had been a long time since he felt this way. Safe, protected, and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

_He backed away from the man who was standing above him. He couldn't go no further than to the nearest corner. He was trapped. There was no escaping this._

 _"Please. Please don't hurt me."_

 _The man smirked down at him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I just want to touch you." He reached down, grabbing him by his wrists. "Lets get you onto the bed, shall we?"_

 _The other man that was in the room finally said something. "Are you sure we should be doing this? He's only a pup."_

 _"Since when do you care about how old the omegas are? You've fucked plenty of teenage ones before."_

 _"Yes, but this one isn't even a fucking teenager! Christ, he's only eight years old! He probably has no idea about what sex is yet!"_

 _"You agreed to help me make this video! There's no backing out! Now, get your ass over here and help me with him!"_

 _The other man who the alpha had been yelling at, finally came over to them, with some rope, tying it around the omega's wrists._

 _He screamed, begging and pleading with them. "No! Please! Don't touch me!" Tears were already starting to fall down his cheeks._

 _The alpha, who was a few years older than the other one, threw the screaming omega onto the bed. He reached down, tying a cloth around his mouth, muffling his screams._

 _He stared up at the two men in horror. He wished he could be home right now, safe in his mate's arms. He would do anything just to be with his mate again._

 _The older alpha got on top of him, placing a hand on his hips. He leaned down, whispering into his ear. "I promise we'll be gentle."_

 _'NO!'_

 _'-_

 _NO!'_

Roman was suddenly awakened. Dean's whimpers and feeling him trembling in his sleep had woken him up. He was also muttering incoherent words in his sleep."Dean?"

"No...no...please stop...no..."

He realized that Dean must have been having a nightmare. He grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him."Dean baby, wake up. Wake up!"

Dean woke up, after a little bit of Roman trying to wake him. He glanced at Roman, then around the room, then back at Roman."Ro?"

"You were having a nightmare, baby. Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." Dean whimpered, looking down. He wasn't okay.

Roman kissed the top of his head. "You don't need to worry about anyone ever hurting you again. They are gone. You are safe here with me."

Dean looked up at Roman, smiling. "Safe." He purred a bit, as the alpha stroked his hair.

"Yes. Safe."

Dean would have loved to be held like this for longer, but then his stomach started growling.

"You hungry?" Roman asked.

Dean nodded his head. "Mm."

"Alright, lets go downstairs and get something to eat. I think Seth is cooking right now also." He said, noticing the scent of chocolate chip pancakes in the air.

He got out of bed, picking up Dean in the process. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He saw Seth standing at the stove. "Good morning, Seth."

Seth turned, seeing Roman with Dean in his arms. "Morning. I'm making my mother's chocolate chip pancakes." He said, with a big smile on his face. "Dean, you'll love them."

Roman was making another bottle of milk for Dean, while Dean held onto him. He arms were wrapped around his neck, and his face was buried into the crook of his neck, breathing in his warm, sweet scent.

"You do remember eating them every morning got you fat, right?"

"Haha, very funny. Your omega needs fattening up anyway. He's way too skinny." He cringed a bit, seeing Roman feed Dean the bottle of milk. "Plus he needs something else besides that pup milk you're giving him. You're going to regret that when he's back to normal."

"Why?"

Seth brought a hand up to his face. "Roman. You're not supposed to be giving a teenage pup milk!" He sat down at the table, with a plate of pancakes on it.

"Didn't we buy apple sauce last night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can't we just give him that instead? I don't want him to get sick."

"For fucks sake, Roman! He's sixteen years old! And he'll be how old in a few days?"

"Seventeen?"

"Yes! Seventeen! And you want to give him apple sauce?"

"With cinnamon."

"With cinnamon. We're feeding him real food here. Not no apple sauce." He cut up a piece of one of the pancakes, and held it out for Dean. "Dean. Dean, look."

Dean stared at the piece of pancake, confused. He sniffed at it.

"Come on, Dean. Open wide for Uncle Sethie."

"Uncle Sethie..." Roman said, frowning a bit. "Now whose the weird one here?"

"Shut up." Seth said, glaring at the alpha. "Dean, its chocolate chip. You'll love it. Come on."

Dean finally took a bite, chewing it slowly. After one bite, he wanted more. Seth fed him the whole plate. Roman suggested only feeding him one pancake, but Seth didn't listen. He had fed Dean all three of the pancakes.

Breakfast ended up with Dean feeling sick, and throwing up on Seth's shirt. Roman had to stifle a laugh, as he listened to Seth complaining about how that was his favorite shirt, while carrying Dean upstairs to give him a bath.

After Dean was all cleaned and dressed, Roman laid him down in his bed, so that he could rest before they went shopping for some clothes for him.

"Next time, we'll feed him a smaller plate of them instead of a big one."

"I warned you."

"Yeah, whatever. So, are we going to buy him some clothes later?"

"Yeah, when his nap time is finished."

"Alright."

"While he's napping I'm going to go try and find something."

"Whats that?"

"Moxley."

"What the fuck is Moxley?"

"His stuffed rabbit. Won it for him at a carnival the year before he was kidnapped. I was trying to look for it last night, but I couldn't find it."

"You sure you didn't lose it?"

"I'm sure. I know its here somewhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Roman searched through the whole house for Moxley, the stuffed rabbit that he had won for Dean at a carnival many years ago. At the moment, he was looking through the box that he had put all of the stuff that reminded him of Dean.

He showed Seth an old photo album, that had many pictures of him and Dean when they younger. Recalling all of those times that he had spent with Dean almost brought him to tears. He had shared many moments with him, created many memories with him, and wanted to create much more with him

.As him and Seth were looking through the pictures, Dean had woken up from his nap. He wasn't feeling sick anymore, and was well rested up. He wanted to explore his new home. He walked out of his room, and into the hallway. He wondered where Ro could be. He sniffed out his scent hoping to find him. After a little while of following his alpha's scent, he came upon Ro's room. He opened the door going inside.

The alpha's scent was more stronger in this room. He noticed on the bed, that there was a small, stuffed rabbit. He picked it up. It was old, ripped up a little, and had some dust on it. There was something very familiar about this rabbit. It reminded him of a memory that happened many years ago, when he was still only a pup...

 _Summer was almost over, they would be going to school soon. The carnival was in town, and Roman decided to take Dean to it before their vacation ended. They went by themselves, just the two of them. They went on most of the rides, even the roller coaster. Dean was afraid of going on it, but somehow Roman had convinced him to go on it with him. He held his hand throughout the whole ride, comforting him. To his surprise, Dean actually found himself enjoying it. When the ride was over he wanted to go on again._

 _After they had finally gotten off of the ride, and had finished eating, Roman checked the time, seeing that it was almost midnight. He and Dean needed to be home soon. His mother would flip if they didn't get home by 12 or 12:30. "Its getting late, Dean. We need to go home now."_

 _The six year old pup's smile turned into a frown. "Can't we stay a bit longer? We didn't even get to go on the Ferris wheel."_

 _"As much as I would love to stay a bit longer, we have to go. Mama will kill me if we're not back on time."_

 _"B-but, you promised..."_

 _"Promised what?"_

 _"You don't remember..."_

 _"Dean, tell me. What was it that I promised you?"_

 _The younger pups eyes welled up with tears. He blinked a few times, so the oldest wouldn't know he was upset. "Y-you promised me...that you would win something for me tonight."_

 _"Oh. Yes. Now I remember."_

 _"But, you didn't...and now we have to leave..."_

 _Roman bent down, stroking his hair. "I'm sorry Deano. We were so busy that I forgot all about that. I didn't mean to make you upset."_

 _"Its okay..."_

 _Roman hugged him, kissing his forehead. "Do you forgive me?"_

 _Dean held back a sob. "I-I guess so..."_

 _"Hmm...I have an idea. I'll make it up to you." He took Dean's hand, and led him over to an nearby bench, sitting him down upon it. "You wait here. I'll be right back."_

 _"Wait! Roman, don't go! Don't leave me here by myself!"_

 _"Don't worry. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Just wait here. Don't go anywhere, okay?"_

 _"O-okay."_

 _Roman let go of his hand, walking through the crowd of people, that was starting to get smaller. Almost everyone there was starting to leave. But he and Dean couldn't leave just yet. His mate was upset with him because he had broken his promise. He had to make it up to him._

 _He walked over to where the games were. Each one was closed, except one. The guy who was working there looked like he was closing up. Roman ran over to the stand, hoping he would make it in time. "Hey! Wait! Don't close up yet, please!"_

 _The guy who was closing up looked over at the pup running towards his stand. "Hmm? What do you want?"_

 _"I would like to play your game."_

 _"Get lost! Scram! Can't you see I'm closing up here?"_

 _"Please?"_

 _"Listen, I'm tired, I'm hungry. So why don't you run off now?"_

 _"I know, I'm sorry. But, all the games are closed, and yours is the only one that is still open. Please?"_

 _"Fine. Give me five dollars."_

 _Roman handed him the money. The guy then handed him nine darts, and told him that he needed to hit three balloons. He also told him that the targets moved very fast._

 _Roman missed the first couple of times. On his third try he had finally hit one of the balloons. He also hit another on his fourth try. His missed three more times after that, due to overconfidence._

 _"So, are you doing this to win a prize for yourself or someone special?"_

 _"Someone special." Roman said, throwing another dart and missing again. "Shit."_

 _"Such language for a young pup." The guy said, chuckling a bit. "You better concentrate really hard now if you want to win a prize for you girlfriend."_

 _"The person who I am doing this for is my mate. I broke a promise to him."_

 _"Wait? Aren't you a little too young to have a mate? How old are you? And your mate is a boy?"_

 _"Yes. And I turned 11 a few months ago."_

 _"Still too young. Hope you two aren't doing anything naughty with each other. Now enough chit chat. I would like to close up soon, you know?"_

 _Roman stared down at the dart in his hand, and looked back up at the targets. He knew that if he didn't win this, Dean would be even more upset. 'I have to win this. For Dean. I must keep my promise to him.'_

 _He threw the dart, hoping that it would hit its target. Luckily it did. The man grinned down at him. "Well, looks like you've won. Here's your prize."_

 _He handed Roman a small, white rabbit, that had a red ribbon tied to it. Roman was so proud of himself. He knew that this would make Dean happy. He turned around, running back in the direction where he had left him._

 _Dean stood up, coming to the conclusion that Roman had left him. He figured that he didn't want to be with him anymore, because he was about to cry about something so stupid. He mentally kicked himself, regretting getting upset earlier._

 _He looked up at the crowd of people, hoping that one of these strangers would take him home. He wanted to be with his mom right now, even though she hardly paid him any attention, and was gone most of the time._

 _He quietly walked over to a young blonde lady, pulling on her dress once he was near her. "Ex-excuse me?"_

 _The lady stared down at him with a disgusted look on her face. "What do you want?"_

 _"C-could you t-take me home? My friend, he-"_

 _She cut him off, kicking him away. "I don't have time for brats like you."_

 _The frightened pup ran away from her. He wasn't looking where he was going, for he bumped into the leg of another stranger. "Hey! Watch where the hell you're going!" The man yelled at him._

 _"I-I want to...go home...c-could you take me ho-"_

 _"Get lost, kid!"_

 _The man's voice scared the timid pup, so he ran as far as he could from him. He ran until he made it back to the bench Roman had told him to stay at. He sat on it, curling his knees up to his chest. He sobbed into them, wishing that Roman hadn't left him here. He needed his mom. He needed Roman._

 _He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Roman looking down at him with a worried look on his face."Roman!"_

 _"Dean, are you okay?"_

 _"I thought you left me!"_

 _"Why would you think that?"_

 _"Because...I acted like such a big baby over something so stupid."_

 _"Dean, you had every right to be upset with me." He said, scooping up the pup in his arms. "You should know I would never leave you. I care about you, Dean. You're my mate."_

 _Dean clung onto his shirt, wanting to stay in his mate's arms forever. It felt good having Roman's arms around him._

 _Roman wiped away his tears. "You feeling better now?" Dean nodded his head. "Good, I have something for you." He held out the rabbit to him._

 _"Ro-roman...did you win that for me?"_

 _"Of course." Roman said, smiling._

 _"Thank you." Dean took the rabbit from him, holding it close to him. "Thank you, Roman. I love it."_

 _"You're welcome. Does it have a name?"_

 _"Moxley. That's his name."_

 _"That's a good name for him." Roman stood up, grabbing Dean's hand. "Come on."_

 _"Are we going home?"_

 _"Not yet. We're going on the Ferris wheel first."_

 _"But won't your mama yell at you?"_

 _"She will. But I want to make you happy tonight, and we haven't went on this ride yet."_

 _The two pups headed over to the Ferris wheel. Luckily, they still had time before the ride closed down. They got on, sitting inside the gondola._

 _They both sat there in a comfortable silence. Roman had his arm wrapped around Dean's shoulder, while the younger pup snuggled up close to him."I had so fun much tonight. Thank you for bringing me here."_

 _"You're welcome. Hey, look. We're at the top now."_

 _Dean peaked over the gondola, staring out at the sight below him. "The view is amazing from up here."_

 _"I know, it is. I think I can see my house from here."_

 _Dean looked up, staring at the night sky above them. "The sky is so beautiful. We're so close to the stars Roman!"_

 _"Yes, we are." Roman said, picking up one of the purple roses that was attached to the gondola. "And I know something...well...someone that is even more beautiful than the sky."_

 _Dean turned to him. "Who?"_

 _Roman brought his hand up to Dean's hair, placing the rose in it. Dean blushed, gazing into his mate's grey orbs. "You." The oldest stated simply. "You are more beautiful to me than anything in this world, Dean."_

 _"Roman..." The blush on Dean's face grew deeper, as Roman leaned closer to him, their lips mere inches from each others._

" _Can I kiss you?" Roman asked._

 _"Yes, you may."_

 _Once given permission, he closed the gap between them, and brought their lips together. The kiss was slow, short, and sweet. When they pulled apart, stared back at each other, gazing into each others eyes._

 _"I love you, Dean Ambrose."_

 _"I love you too, Roman Reigns."_

 _Roman brought him closer to him, intertwining his hand with his. "My mate, my forever."_

 _'My forever...'_

Dean stared down at the rabbit he held in his hand, the memory of him and Roman coming back to him. It seemed so real...but he knew better...

He closed his eyes, trying to make himself forget. This wasn't good. He had been doing so well, the doctor had told him long ago, and now here he was. In the home of whatever alpha had bought him, and he was focusing on these memories again. He needed to push them away, to the back of his mind where they belonged.

He threw the rabbit back on the bed. He sat down on the bed, cradling his head in his hands. "Its just an old toy. Its not the rabbit I made up. Moxley isn't real. Roman isn't real...none of it is real..."

He looked up, a blank expression on his face. "My name is not Dean Ambrose...Its Jonathan. Jonathan Good."


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Me Safe

Chapter 5: Asylum

"And here's an old photo of us on Christmas day." Roman said, as he showed Seth another photo of him, and Dean. "My mom knitted Christmas sweaters for us. Dean loved his, I didn't. She forced me to wear it that day."

"And I thought my mom was bad." Seth said, laughing. "Yours has a snowman on it. At least Dean's is cute. Has a little reindeer on it."

"Shut up." Roman playfully shoved him. He was about to show Seth another photo, when he heard someone coughing to get his attention. He turned around to see Dean standing in the hallway, with a confused expression on his face.

He stood up from the couch, walking over to him. "Hey, you're awake. How was your nap?"

"Roman, he can't talk. Remember?" Seth said.

Dean raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean I can't talk? Of course I can."

Hearing Dean talk normally surprised both Roman and Seth. Last night and this morning, he was acting like a newborn pup. They figured they would have to teach him how to talk, and whatnot. They also hoped that he would regain his memories in the process. Now all of sudden he was back to normal.

"Y-you're talking?" Roman asked.

"Yes...why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, when I rescued you you were acting like newborn pup."

"Oh...I see..." Dean whispered, looking down. He knew what this alpha meant when he said that. He knew how he acted when he was in that state. "So...you rescued me...You're not going to abuse me or...?"

"What? No! No, Dean. I wouldn't do any of that stuff to you."

"Good." He let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thanks I guess..." He said, while rubbing his collarbone. A nervous habit he had developed. He remembered whenever his abusers would see him doing this, they would punish him for doing it.

"Why would you think that? That I would hurt you?"

"You're an alpha. Every alpha that I was ever sold or rented out to has raped me, abused me, and so on. To me, all alphas are the same...but you're different..."

"That's because I'm your mate, from many years ago when we were still pups. Its me, Dean. Roman."

This shocked Dean. It couldn't be. There was no way. All of his memories that he had of Roman were fake. "No...that's not possible. My name is Jon. Jonathan Good. Not Dean."

Roman and Seth glanced at each other.

"Uh, Roman...what is going on?" Seth asked.

"I-I don't know..." He stepped up closer to Dean, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please...d-don't touch me..."

Roman could tell how fearful Dean was of him. "I won't hurt you. Listen. Your name is not Jon. Its Dean. Dean Ambrose."

" _No! No, stop!_ " Dean screamed, pulling away from him. " _That's not true!_ The doctor...he told me it was all just my imagination. I made everything up, I made you up. _You're not real!"_

"Whatever they told you it was a lie. You were kidnapped many years ago, and sold on the omega markets."

"No, no, no...I was found...abandoned on the streets."

"I saw them take you away. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. I searched for you for many years, holding onto that hope that I would find you, that you were still alive. The only way I knew that you were was because I could still feel your heartbeat. When I couldn't feel it anymore, that's when I thought that you were dead, and I gave up all hope of ever finding you again. Until yesterday. I saw you, still alive. I found you again. Please Dean, _please remember me._ "

"I'm dreaming...This is my mind playing tricks on me. I was doing so good... _so good._ "

"Look at me." Roman raised his face up, so he could see him. "If this is a dream, would you be able to feel this?" He asked, running a comforting hand down his back. "Or this?" He leaned in closer to him, his lips mere inches apart from his.

Dean tried to pull away. This couldn't be real. This alpha couldn't be his made up mate. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Please...don't..."

His protests were silenced when Roman's lips were upon his. He let out a small whimper. The kiss wasn't rough or dominating...it was gentle, slow, and sweet. Dean closed his eyes, kissing back. He wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. When they pulled apart he stared back into those familiar grey orbs. "R-Roman?"

"Do you remember me now?"

"Y-yes. I remember. _I remember you."_ He whispered, closing his eyes, and smiling. He rested his head on his shoulder, leaning into his touch. He couldn't believe it. Roman. He was finally with him again.

The three of them sat in the lounge room. Roman introduced Dean to Seth a little while ago. Told him he met him some years after he was kidnapped. Dean didn't know what to think of him yet. He seemed like a good person. He could tell by his scent that he was mated.

"All these years...I thought I would never see you again." Dean said. "You have no idea how much I wished to die every single day that I was without you. I prayed that death would take me soon."

"You're here now. Safe with me. You don't need to feel that way ever again." Roman said, while stroking his hair.

Seth finally spoke up. "Hey, um, guys. I hate to interrupt your little moment here, but Dean, I would like to know what you have been through all these years. What they did to you."

"Seth, I don't want to force him to talk about it just yet. I think we should wait until we take him to see a therapist."

"What? No! Roman, no!" Dean yelled.

"Dean? Whats wrong?"

"Y-you can't...don't take me to a hospital. They'll take me away from you again."

"Alright, I won't. No going to the hospital then."

"But Roman...we need to make sure that there's nothing wrong him." Seth said.

"Seth, can't you see that he's scared? He doesn't trust them." He turned to Dean. "There's a reason why you don't trust them, is there? Did they do something to you?"

Dean sighed. "Yes. They did. Roman, Seth is right. You need to know what happened..."

 _He screamed, trying to kick at the men who had grabbed him. One of them grabbed his legs, tying them together. They did the same with his wrists._

" _Let me go! Please!" He screamed. His screams were silenced when some tape was placed over his mouth. A cloth was tied around his eyes. He felt a needle being stabbed into his arm. He felt sleepy all of a sudden. He tried to stay awake, but it was no use._

 _When he woke up, he found that he wasn't in the van anymore. He was sitting on a cold hard floor. He couldn't see anything around him, except darkness. There was no light in the room. He also had no clothes on._

 _He had no idea how long they kept him in there for. It felt like days, weeks, months..._

 _The door finally opened. A man, who was an alpha, put a collar around his neck, then hooked a leash onto it. He dragged him outside, tying the leash to a pole._

 _The young pup looked up, seeing a crowd of people in front of him. He could sense that something was not right, that this was all wrong._

 _The alpha who was selling him, positioned him on his hands and knees. He soon felt many hands, even mouths touching him. The pup whimpered, wanting to get away from these people, but he couldn't._

"Wait, hold on. _They touched you?!"_ Roman growled, clenching his hand into a fist. The thought of other alphas touching Dean, or raping him at that young of an age...it made him sick.

"Yes...they did."

"Did...they ever...you know..." Seth couldn't finish what he was about to say.

"No. I don't remember being raped at that time. I think that started when I was thirteen or fourteen. They did beat me though."

"So, what happened next?" Roman asked.

"Well, after a while they took me off of the markets. None of the alphas wanted an eight year old pup. I guess they didn't want to have that label on their foreheads that says 'I'm a sick monster that loves raping young omega pups.' They didn't want my blood on their hands."

" _They're still fucking sick though. They still touched you, and fantasized about you in that way."_ Roman growled out. "If I knew who these monsters were, _they would be six feet under the ground."_

"Roman, calm down. There's nothing we can do about it now." Seth told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Seth. Those sick fucks hurt Dean. And if I could get my revenge, I would."

"Roman. Its okay." Dean said, gently squeezing his hand. "I'm okay."

Roman nuzzled his cheek. Hearing his mate's voice calmed him down. "Go on. Tell us more of what happened."

 _He woke up, hearing a voice from outside the door. "I'm coming inside, Jonathan."_

" _My name is Dean." The pup growled out. He was older now, about thirteen years old. After a few years of being on the markets, his kidnappers brought him here, admitted him to this asylum._

 _The doctor who was in charge of 'helping him to get better' had done experiments on him, gave him lots of medication, and did therapy sessions with him. Sometimes, one of the kidnappers would come to visit him. He wasn't allowed to see him though, only hear his voice._

 _He struggled a bit more to get out of the straitjacket that he had been put in._

" _Stop struggling. You'll only end up hurting yourself. We can't have that now, can we?"_

" _Fuck you. Let me out of here! There is nothing wrong with me!"_

" _Jonathan, as soon as you stop thinking that all of these so called memories that you have are real, then you'll have made some progress. But right now, it seems that we'll have to put you on some more medication."_

" _They are real! I want go home! I want Roman! Take me back to Roman!"_

" _Jonathan. We tried everything we could to find this Roman Reigns. But...there is no record of him nothing. You made him up-"_

" _NO! That's not true! You're lying! I know you are!"_

 _The doctor grabbed him by his shoulders. "Listen to me, Jonathan. You made him up in your mind because you were lonely. Your own mother, she abandoned you. You wanted someone to love you, so you made Roman up as a form of comfort. And Moxley, the little rabbit. He isn't real either. You need to stop this Jonathan. Come back to reality."_

" _No...I don't believe you...Roman will find me. He will. And he'll make you pay." He said, while smirking up at the doctor._

 _The doctor sighed. He knew that the only way to make this plan work, that his boss had for him was to break the pup's spirit. Even after being in the asylum for so long, the pup's spirit still hadn't been broken. There was only one way for their plan to work._

" _I didn't want to have to do this Jonathan, but you leave me no choice." He said, shoving the pup down so that he was lying on his back. The doctor got on top of him, straddling his hips._

" _No...stop...what are you doing?"_

" _Doing what I should have done long ago." The doctor said, while unbuckling his belt, and pulling down his pants._

" _No! Please don't!" Dean struggled, trying to fight back. But with the straitjacket on, he couldn't._

" _Stop struggling. It'll only hurt if you don't relax."_

" _No! Please don't..." Dean whimpered when he felt the doctors fingers at his entrance. "I don't want this...please..."_

" _Just relax, Jonathan. This is the only way to help you."_

 _Some days after the rape, the doctor came to check on Dean again. His body was slumped down on the floor, with drool running down his face. He unlocked the door, walking inside. "Jonathan. Wake up. Its time for another therapy session." He said, smacking his face._

 _Dean woke up instantly. "Wha...huh? Whats going on...?"_

" _Jonathan. Pay attention. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Alright?"_

" _Mm...Okay..."_

" _Where were you born?"_

" _Cincinnati, Ohio."_

" _Good. Now, what is your name?"_

" _Jon. Jonathan Good...wait...or was it Dean Ambrose?"_

" _You're almost there. Who is Moxley?"_

" _My best friend..."_

" _Jonathan...So far you're failing the test."_

" _Ro...man...I want Roman..."_

" _Jonathan!" The doctor stood up, raising his fist at him. "Do you want me to punish you again?!"_

" _No, no...please...I-I'll be good...Just please don't hurt me. I'll be good...I promise." The young pup whimpered._

 _The doctor liked this. The pup had never acted like this before, but now he was. Perfect. They were finally making some progress._

" _Fine. I won't punish you. As long as you'll be good."_

" _Jonathan, I'm back."_

 _The pup cowered away from him. He was scared of the doctor._

" _I'm not going to hurt you, Jonathan. I just want to ask you some questions."_

" _O-okay..." He said, coming out of his hiding place._

" _Now, where were you born?"_

" _My name is...Jonathan Good...and I was born in Cincinnati, Ohio."_

" _Okay, good. Now, who is Moxley?"_

" _Mm...don't know him...he's an imaginary rabbit I made up in my head."_

" _How did you get here?"_

" _Mom...abandoned me on the streets. Was at an orphanage, and was sent here some years after."_

" _Alright. Good so far. Now, who is Roman Reigns?"_

 _The pup thought for a moment. Roman...who was he? "Mm..."_

" _Jonathan! Who is Roman Reigns?"_

" _Roman...he is not real. He is someone who I made up. Wanted...someone to love me...a mate...But I can't keep believing that he is real. I need to let go of him. I am ready. I am ready to move on, and let go of him."_

" _Yes. You're doing good, Jonathan. I think now we can let you out of the straitjacket. Just don't try to attack me, alright?"_

" _I won't...I'll be good..."_

 _After a few months, Dean, or Jon, had made lots of 'progress', with the help of his doctor. The doctor was proud of himself. The pup, who was known as Dean Ambrose before, was nothing but an empty shell of what he used to be._

 _He was very obedient. Acted just how they wanted him to. Like a newborn pup. Sure, they still had some problems. Sometimes the pup would act normal again, but a few rapings or beatings would put a stop to that._

 _Right now, the pup was clinging onto his leg, trying to get his attention. He was on the phone with his boss. Telling him that he was ready. Ready to go back on the markets again. He had created the perfect omega._

"After that, I was raped and beaten more. They didn't sell, just rented me out. I can't really remember much...had many blackouts...Its when I start acting like a newborn pup again. My blackouts used to last for only a few days...then it turned into a few weeks...then months...They usually happen when something traumatizing happens to me. Well, that is my story. Now you know everything."

"Dean...I'm so sorry that that happened to you..." Roman said, pulling him close.

"Its okay Roman...Its not your fault."

"I know, but...I just wish I was there to protect you. To put a stop to it."

"So, you can't remember what they looked like, or their names?" Seth asked.

Dean shook his head. He turned to Roman giving him another kiss. "I have nothing to worry about anymore. I'm safe here with you now, my mate. I missed you, Roman."

"I missed you too, Dean. So much."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks everyone, who has commented and favorited this story 3 It means a lot to me. :) I'm sorry if Dean is a bit out of character in this. Also, to the guest who said this story is a rip off of another alpha & omega story, just wondering...Do you have an account on Wattpad? I have posted the story on there too, except with a different name. Didn't want to have a story, that had the same name as another one on there. If you don't have an account on there, so you know I'm not ripping off any other stories. I came up with this story all by myself. Already have the whole thing made up inside my head. Anyways, Thanks again everyone :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^^ **

The next day Roman and Seth took Dean out to shop for some clothes for him. Seth reminded Roman that his friends were coming over. Dolph Ziggler, Sasha Banks, Nikki and Brie Bella, and John Cena. Jimmy and Jey Uso were also coming over. They were visiting for a week.

Dean felt very nervous to be meeting so many people. "Do you think they'll even like me?" He asked Roman.

"Of course they will. I know they will, Dean. You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, but its just that...your friends...they're upper class, aren't they? Me...I'm a nobody..."

"Don't say that. You are worth more than you think you are, Dean. And remember, both me and you came from the same parts."

"Except you had a family, I didn't. I only had my mom, and she hardly ever did anything for me."

"I know. But hey, that's all in the past. Things are different now." He said, as he grabbed onto his hand, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm going to give you the life that you deserve."

"Thanks, Roman." Dean said, smiling back at him.

"Hey, Dean. You'll be meeting my alpha, Finn Balor. He's a nice guy, you'll like him."

"If you say so."

"Come on, lets not worry about all that now. Lets focus on getting you some clothes." Roman said.

They finally came to their first stop. The three of them got out of the car, heading inside of the store.

Dean picked out some t-shirts, muscle shirts, jeans, jackets, and a few other articles of clothing that he needed. Roman paid for everything with his credit card.

Their next stop was Versace. Seth insisted that Dean would need some very expensive suits, and shirts to wear.

Dean took a look at the suits, his eyes widening at the prices.

"Roman...these...they're very expensive."

"I know. You see anything like?"

"Roman. You don't need to do this for me. I'm sure we could find some cheaper suits."

"Nonsense!" Seth piped up out of nowhere, carrying a few suits, and shirts that he had picked out for himself. "You deserve the best, Dean, and good ol' Romeo here will give the best."

"Don't call me that, Seth." Roman said, rolling his eyes at him. "And don't you think you have enough clothes? These are a bit too pricey if you ask me. I'm not sure if Finn will like it that you're using his credit card to purchase these."

"He won't mind. He loves me." Seth said, as he went up to the cash register to purchase his clothes.

"You mean he spoils you too much." He turned to Dean. "Look, I'll buy you your clothes. Hand them over."

"But Roman...this is too much..."

"Dean, I'm practically a millionaire now. I work for the best company, and have been adopted by the richest family in this world."

"The worst family in this world." Seth said.

"Seth, they're not bad people." Roman tried to explain.

"Yes, they are. They fired me because I'm mated to another male. Roman, when they find out that you're mated to Dean, what do you think they're going to do?"

"Um...Well..."

"They're going to disown you. Just like they disowned Shane."

"Whose Shane?" Dean asked.

"He's Vince Mcmahon's real son. Vince is the guy who my mother married, after my father died."

"Roman...I'm so sorry..." Dean said, as they walked over to the cash register.

"Its okay. He lived a good life. Anyway, some years after being married to him, my mom divorced Vince and moved to Hawaii. That's where most of my real family lives. The Mcmahon's still kept me in their family though."

"I keep telling Roman that he should break it off with them, and move to Hawaii. He would have a better life there than he would here."

"Like I said Seth, they're not bad people. They help me in their own way."

Soon, the three of them were heading out of the store and over to a cafe.

"So, what happened to Shane? What did they end up disowning him for?" Dean asked.

"His family didn't like it that he mated with another male. Daniel Bryan. He told them around Thanksgiving. He was hoping that they would approve of their bonding, but they didn't. He mated with Daniel while he was away at college, so his family didn't know until after he came back."

"And you want to know who told him about this? Shane did. Not Vince, or Stephanie, or Hunter, or anyone else, Shane did. Contacted Roman online, when he found out that he was adopted into the family." Seth explained. "And you say they're good people. If they're so good, than how come they keep so many secrets from you?"

Roman wasn't about to argue with Seth about the issue anymore. He grabbed Dean's hand, leading him over to the cafe.

Hours later, Roman and Dean were busy upstairs in his room, getting ready for the party. Dean was so nervous. He was sweating so much, and had trouble trying to fix tie. "Roman...what if your friends...your cousins...what if they don't like me?"

"They will like you, I promise. There's no need to be nervous. Besides, you've met Jimmy and Jey before. Remember all the times that you spent with them?"

"I remember how much they teased me. Especially for being in love with you."

"They wouldn't let me hear the end of it. Kept asking me if my boyfriend is coming over, or if we finally kissed yet."

"Yeah, I remember that." Dean said, laughing. "Other than that, I liked them though."

"They'll be surprised when they finally see you again." He looked Dean over. "You look good."

"So do you."

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

"I guess."

They both headed downstairs to the lounge room. Seth was sitting on the couch, talking to a young alpha. Dean assumed this must have been Finn.

"Hello, Finn. Its good to see you again." Roman said.

Both Seth and Finn looked up.

"Hello, Roman. It is good to see you too. Is this your mate that Seth was telling me about?"

"Yes, this is him."

Dean walked over to them, offering his hand. "Hi. I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Finn Balor. It is good to meet you, Dean." Finn said, shaking his hand.

"You too. So...what exactly did Seth tell you about me?"

"Nothing personal. Just that you are Roman's mate that he knew when you two were pups. And that he rescued you from the omega markets a few days ago."

"Oh."

"You told him that Seth?" Roman asked, glaring at his friend.

"Hey. He was going to find out sooner or later. There's no point in trying to hide it."

Finn stood up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you've been through that. I know some people that could help you. Get you into therapy."

"He doesn't like doctors." Roman said. "Its a long story."

"Well, if he changes his mind in the future, I could help him find a therapist. Just making a suggestion."

Soon, some more of Roman's friend's, plus his cousins came over. The whole time, Dean stood by Roman's side, afraid of what these people would think of him. But he soon relaxed, after talking to some of them, and getting to know them.

The party was ending soon, and most of the people who came have left. They all liked Dean. Roman knew that they would. He stood outside on the balcony, watching as Dean happily chatted with his cousins. They were surprised to see Dean again. Both of them gave him a tight hug when they saw him. Everything was good.

"It seems that Dean is enjoying himself." Seth said, as he came out onto the balcony with Finn following him.

"Yes, he is." He took another sip of his wine, then turned to the two of them. "Why did you tell Finn about him being on the omega markets Seth? You should have asked Dean first before telling him that."

"I'm sorry, Roman. You know I tell my alpha everything."

"He told me how old Dean was too." Finn said.

"You're not going to tell the police anything, are you?"

"No. I won't. I don't see anything wrong here. You're taking care of Dean, Roman. You gave him a good home."

"Yeah, I did."

"I get the feeling though that there's something you're not telling me." He said, staring between Seth and Roman.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Seth, honey. I know when you're keeping secrets from me. Now come on, tell me what else is going on here?"

Seth scratched the back of his head. "Well...you see, Finn...Dean, he has blackouts."

"Blackouts?"

"Its when he starts acting like a newborn pup." Roman explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you." Seth said, pulling out his phone. He pulled up a couple of videos that he had recorded of Dean. He hit play on the first one.

" _Hey, everyone. Its me, Seth Rollins. My friend Roman here, has gone cuckoo. Here, let me show you."_

 _He turns the camera over to Roman, who was busy feeding Dean a bottle of warm milk._

" _See? See what I mean? He is feeding a teenage pup, pup milk."_

 _Roman looked up at him. "Seth, what are you doing?"_

" _Showing our friends that you have gone crazy."_

 _He zoomed the camera in on Dean's face, who was sucking on the bottle, and making purring sounds._

" _He likes it though." Roman said._

" _Your omega is going to think that you're crazy."_

"Roman...why did you give him milk?" Finn asked.

"Not you too! Come on, Dean likes it!"

The next video played.

 _Dean was sitting on the floor. Roman and Seth were seeing who he would crawl up to._

" _Mmm...?"_

" _Come on, Dean! Come to Uncle Sethie!"_

" _He isn't going to come to you."_

" _You shut up! Dean. Dean, look." Seth held out a cookie._

" _Mmm...wha?"_

" _Its a cookie, Dean!" Seth said, waving it in front of him._

" _Cheater."_

" _Am not."_

" _Are too."_

" _Dean! Dean, you want the cookie?"_

 _Dean sniffed at the cookie, curious about it. It smelled nice. He was almost about to crawl over to Seth, but than the wonderful scent of his alpha filled his nostrils. He turned around crawling over to him._

" _Ro...Ro...!"_

" _What? Wait! No, no. Dean, no. You're going to the wrong person! DEAN!"_

 _Dean wasn't listening to him. He crawled over to Roman, pulling on his leg, and nuzzling his face into it._

" _Ro..."_

" _What is it, Dean?"_

" _Ro...Up! Up!"_

" _You want me to pick you up?"_

" _Mm!"_

" _Alright. C'mere."_

 _Roman bent down, picking him up. The omega purred happily, nuzzling his face against Roman's._

" _He went to the wrong person."_

" _He loves me."_

"Uncle Sethie...? Really Seth?" Finn asked.

"That's the same thing I said." Roman said.

"Shut up, both of yous. Keep watching. There's still a few more."

" _Okay, now we're going to teach him how to talk." Roman explained._

" _What should we teach him to say first?"_

" _How about our names. That should be easy for him."_

" _Alright."_

 _They both turned to Dean._

" _Dean. Hey. Look at me." Roman said, getting Dean's attention. "Hey. Can you say 'Ro...man'?"_

" _Ro...?"_

" _Come on, baby. I know you can do it. Ro...man."_

" _Ro...min?"_

" _Almost. Try again."_

" _Ro...man?"_

" _Good. That's good, Dean." Roman said, smiling._

 _Dean smiled too. "Roman. Roman!"_

" _You got it! You did so good. I'm so proud of you, baby boy." Roman said, kissing his forehead._

" _Roman! Roman! Roman!"_

 _Seth shook his head. "Alright, enough of that now. Out of the way, Romeo." He said, shoving Roman away. "Okay, Dean. Now you're going to say my name."_

" _Mm?"_

" _Say...Uncle Sethie!"_

 _Dean just looked at him, confused. "Wha?"_

" _Come on, Dean. Say it. Uncle Sethie. Say it."_

" _You're saying it too fast."_

" _Shut up. You're no help."_

" _Try saying it more slowly."_

" _I know what I'm doing. Dean. Look at me. No. Don't look at him, look at me. Say it. Say Uncle Sethie. I know you can do it."_

" _...Roman!"_

 _Seth placed his hand over his face._

Finn couldn't hold back his laughter. "That is so cute. You and Roman teaching him how to talk."

"He never ended up learning how to say my name though." Seth said, crossing his arms.

"That's because you weren't doing it right." Roman said.

The last video played.

 _Seth was walking through the hallway, headed towards the lounge room. When he got there, he saw that Roman was asleep on the couch, with Dean, who was also asleep in his lap. The omega was curled up into a ball, underneath a blanket, while Roman held onto him._

" _Aww, look at you two. So adorable."_

 _He scratched at Dean's head, that was poking out from underneath bundle._

" _So cute."_

" _Seth..."_

" _Oh. Roman. Did I wake you up?"_

 _Roman looked at him with a tired look on his face. "What are you doing?"_

" _Making sure to get this lovely moment on video."_

" _Don't you think you have enough?"_

" _No. Now, smile for the camera, Romeo." He said, shoving the camera near Roman's face._

" _Get that out of my face before I beat you." Roman said, shoving the camera away._

" _Someone's a bit grouchy."_

The video ended. Finn looked up at both Roman and Seth. "So that's what he acts like when he's in that state. A newborn pup."

"Yes. But now, he is back to normal. I think he must have remembered a memory from long ago. That's why he is not acting that way now." Roman explained.

"Hmm. I see. Well, I think it might a good idea to take him to see a therapist."

"But he doesn't want to, Finn. He's scared."

"I know, but just talk to him about it, okay?"

Roman sighed. "Alright, but I can't promise anything."

"Okay." Finn grabbed onto Seth's hand. "Seth, baby. Come on, let's go home. Lets give Roman and Dean some time alone for now, okay?"

"Alright." Seth kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to get you home. I've missed you so much. You don't know how badly I need you right now."

"Did my omega miss me?"

"Of course I did. Now, lets get home so I can have you in bed with me." Seth said, winking at him.

Seth and Finn left, saying goodbye to Dean on their way. Roman's cousins have already left.

Roman sat down next to Dean on the couch. "So, what did you think of my friends?"

"They all seem to be very nice."

"I told you they would like you."

"Yeah, you were right."

They both sat in a comfortable silence, just snuggling up to each other. Roman checked the time. It was almost eleven. Soon it would be December seventh. Dean's birthday. He wanted to do something special for him. He came up with an idea.

"Hey, do you want go somewhere?"

"Sure, where to?" Dean asked

"I can't tell you. Its a surprise." Roman stood up. "Put your coat on. Its very cold out, and we're going to be outside."

"Um, okay. But why outside?"

"You'll see."

They both put their coats, boots, and hats on. Roman made sure that Dean was dressed warmly for the weather. When they were ready they headed outside, and got in Roman's car.

They drove for about thirty minutes at least. Dean wondered where was Roman taking him. He had driven them out near a forest. Roman parked the car near the side of the road, turning it off. They got out.

"Roman, we're in the middle of nowhere." Dean said, laughing.

"There's something here I want show you. Its not very far from here. Come on." He held out his hand, which Dean took. Roman told him to close his eyes, and he led the way through the forest.

"Roman, when can I open my eyes? I can't see where you're taking me."

"Just hang on. We're almost there."

After a few minutes, they finally came to a stop.

"Alright. You can open them now."

Dean opened his eyes. The sight that was in front of him took his breath away.

It was a frozen waterfall, and lake. It was a very beautiful stars from above, reflecting on the ice. Dean had never seen anything like this before.

"Roman...This place...It's so beautiful."

"I know, it is."

"How did you find this place?"

Roman sighed. "Came here. Earlier this year, in January. Seth, Finn, Me, and a couple of other friends, we went camping here. In the middle of winter. I know, crazy right? Well anyway, our campsite was a bit far away from this place. I offered to help look for some firewood. Got myself lost, and I ended finding this lake. I thought it was beautiful. You know, I was feeling suicidal throughout this whole year."

"But why? Why were you feeling that way?"

"I didn't have you in my life. I thought that you were dead. I wanted to be with you. I remember when I first found this place I saw a shooting star. At that point in my life I didn't believe in God or miracles. But, I decided to make one last wish anyway. I said 'whatever higher power is up there, watching over me, can you please give me one reason to go on? I need some sort of miracle. I can't go on anymore. Not without him. So, if you're up there, if you can hear me, please give me a sign."

Dean wrapped his arms around him. "Did you ever get it? Your sign?"

Roman stared into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes. I did." He kissed Dean. This kiss was full of so much passion and love. "I've finally got that reason to live for again. You are back in my life."

Dean smiled at him. Some tears falling down his face. "Did they ever know? Your friends, your family. That you were feeling like this?"

"No. They never did. They still don't. But now, I don't like that anymore. Now that I have you again, my mate."

They kissed again. Dean let go of Roman after they pulled apart. He turned around, walking out onto the lake.

"Dean? What are you doing?"

Dean turned to him, holding out his hand. "Come on, Roman!"

"But baby, what if it cracks?"

"Its not going to crack! Come on, don't be scared." He said, while laughing.

Roman shook his head. He stepped onto the ice, careful to try not to fall. He grabbed onto Dean's hand.

"We should get back. Its too dangerous to be doing this."

"How come you're so scared now? I used to be the one that was scared of going ice skating."

"What if we fall through?"

"We're not going to. We'll fine."

"Well, alright." He wrapped an arm around Dean's waist, his hand settling on the small of his back.

"Dance with me, Roman." Dean said, while staring up at him.

"How is this dancing?" Roman laughed. "I can't do this, Dean. Its been so long."

"Please, Roman?"

"Alright. But I can't promise that we won't fall."

They both slid across the ice, trying their best not to fall. They did though, after a few minutes. Dean ended up landing on his back, pulling Roman down with him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Just hurt my ass. Ow."

"Well, that's what you get for going onto the ice."

Dean smacked him lightly on the head. Roman got off of him, laying down next to him. He grabbed onto his hand. He noticed that Dean was shivering a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"Only a little. But I have you here to keep me warm." He said, sliding up close to him. "If we cuddle up close together we'll absorb each others body warmth."

"Like penguins." Roman said, while laughing. "Hey, look. A shooting star." He pointed out to Dean, seeing one pass by.

"I've never seen one before. Did you make a wish?"

"I have nothing to wish for anymore. I've already got mine. Right here next to me. What about you? Did you make a wish?"

"Yes."

"What did you wish for?"

Dean leaned above him, staring deep into his eyes. "To live a long and happy life with you. To have a family with you. That's my wish."

Roman pulled him down, kissing him. "You're wish has been granted. I love you, Dean. Happy birthday."

"I love you too, Roman."

It was a great start to his birthday. He couldn't wait, to celebrate this wonderful day with his alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Dean's birthday, he woke up smelling Roman cooking something. It smelled like he was baking a cake. He got up out of bed, pulling the blanket with him. He wrapped it around his shoulders, then headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen, seeing Roman standing at the counter. He was wearing an apron that was all dirty, and his hair was tied back into a bun.

"Good morning, Dean. Happy birthday." He came up to the omega, giving him a kiss.

"Thanks, Roman." He sniffed at the sweet scent of the cake baking inside of the oven. "You're making a cake for me?"

"I figured I'd put my cooking skills to work." Roman grinned down at him.

"How very thoughtful of you. You're so good to me, alpha."

"Anything for my beautiful omega." He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Seth will be here soon. He's going to help me frost the cake before we go out to lunch."

"Alright."

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

"Mm, no. Just some warm milk will do."

Roman stared at him with surprise.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You really like that stuff?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yes, I do. It tastes good actually."

Roman ruffled his hair before going to get the pup milk.

"Could you put some cinnamon in it too?" Dean asked.

"Of course." Roman smiled to himself as he fixed up a warm cup of milk for him. "Hey, I'm going to give you one of your gifts early today."

"Okay. What is it?"

"You'll see." He said as he handed the cup to Dean. "I'm going to go get it now."

"Alright." Dean replied back. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hey, Dean! Uncle Sethie is here!"

Dean turned around, seeing Seth. "Oh, hey Seth."

"Hello. Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks. What's that you got there?" He asked, noticing the bag in Seth's hand.

"You'll have to wait until later to find out." Seth said, winking at him.

"...Do I really want to know...?"

"Probably not." Roman said. He handed Dean a leather jacket. "Here. I got you this."

Dean took the jacket from him. It was quite good looking. He could tell that it was very expensive. "I like it. Its pretty neat."

"Put it on. Let me see how it looks on you."

Dean put the jacket on. It felt very comfy on him. He looked at Roman, waiting for his answer.

"You look good. Very sexy."

The omega blushed. "T-thanks."

"He'll look even sexier in the outfit I bought for him." Seth said.

Roman narrowed his eyes at him. "What did you buy for him anyway?"

"Something I think you'll like seeing him in. I myself would like to see him in it too."

"Seth, you're not trying to hit on my mate are you?"

"No. I'm not. But I will admit Roman, that your mate is very sexy and beautiful. I would like to have sex with him one day." Seth said, glancing over at Dean, while licking his lips.

The blush on Dean's face was even redder now. He hid behind Roman.

"Seth! He's underage! And you're how old?"

"I'm only twenty years old! A year younger than you!"

"Yes, so that means that you can't have sex with him."

"Well, neither can you. You know there is something I want to ask. How are you both going to cope when Dean is in heat?"

"Um...well...I don't know..."

"My heats are irregular. I don't get them every month like an normal omega should. And plus they're not as strong as they should be."

"Yeah, but still." Seth started. "You're going to be craving for your mates touch, for him to be inside of you. You two have to wait a whole entire year before you can actually mate."

"It'll be hard, but we'll find a way to deal with it." Roman said, wrapping an arm around Dean's shoulders. "Come on now, Seth. The cake should be finished soon. Help me frost it, okay?"

Some hours later, the three of them were at a restaurant, with Finn. They had decided to go out for pizza. Seth decided now, to give Dean his gift. He opened it, blushing at the contents inside. "Oh no...Seth you didn't..."

"What? What did you get you?"

Dean held up the red lingerie that Seth had bought for him.

"Seth!" Roman glared at the omega who couldn't contain his laughter. "Why did you buy this?"

"I tried to stop him." Finn said.

"You should put it on, Dean. I like to see how it looks on you." Seth said.

Roman smacked him on the head. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

"And proud of it."

"Okay, now enough. Dean, I have one more gift for you." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a square box, that had dark blue velvet on it. "I hope you like it. I had it specially made for you."

Dean opened the box. His heart rate sped up, when he saw what was inside. It was a silver locket, that said 'My forever' on it. He opened it, seeing a picture of him and Roman inside it.

He looked up at Roman with a smile on his face. "This is a beautiful gift, Roman. I love it. Its amazing." He leaned in, kissing his alpha on the lips.

"Here. I'll help you put it on." Roman stood up, taking the locket from him, and put it around Dean's neck.

"This is such a very sweet moment between you two." Seth said, while recording them. "I have to get this on video, so that we can remember it."

The four of them were going to have some cake soon. Dean would have been happy to try some of the cake that Roman had made for him, but he started to feel a bit sick.

Roman could by Dean's scent that there was something wrong with him. His scent smelled stronger than it was before. His eyes grew wide when he realized what was going on. Dean was going into heat. He scooped the omega up into his arms. "Seth, Finn. We need to go."

They left the restaurant, heading back to Roman's place. When they got back, Roman put Dean to bed so that he could rest.

"You sure everything will be alright?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can handle this. Don't worry."

"Roman, Dean has gone into heat. Its going to be very hard for you to resist from trying to mate with him." Seth said.

"I know, but I want to be there for him. He needs me right now, so I must take care of him."

"Okay, but if you need any help just call one of us." Finn told him.

"Alright, I will."

Sometime after they had left, Roman went upstairs to check on his mate. He could hear some quiet moans and whines coming from his bedroom.

"Dean? Baby, are you okay?"

"Ro...Roman..."

Roman laid down beside him, letting his mate snuggle up close to him.

"Roman...Its too much..." The omega gazed up into his eyes. "I need you..."

"Dean, baby we can't. We have to wait."

"Please Ro...I need you..." He moaned. "I need some sort of relief...please." He begged and pleaded with him.

Roman couldn't help but let his hands wander over Dean's body. They rested upon his back, and his hips. His mate rubbed himself against him, trying to at least get some friction.

"Roman..."

The alphas hands rested firmly on Dean's ass, kneading the soft cheeks. "Hmm...I may not be able to mate with you just yet, but there may be something that I could try instead. That is if its alright with you."

Dean looked up at him, his eyes full of lust. "Yes...please...please Roman..."

"But...there's just one thing...I'm scared. I'm scared, Dean. That I might get out of control. That my alpha instincts will take over. That I might hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Dean."

"You won't." Dean laced his fingers with his. "You won't hurt me, Rome. Please. I need this."

Roman hooked his fingers into the hem of Dean's pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers. He could feel some wetness dripping from his hole. "You're so wet for me, baby."

Dean moaned, grinding against Roman's leg. "Only for you."

Roman kissed along Dean's jaw, all the way down to his neck, sucking on it. While doing this, he slid two fingers inside of him. The omega moaned even louder, feeling the two digits probe his at prostate.

Roman could tell that his mate was getting close. He wished he could be inside of him, but he knew he couldn't be just yet. This would have to do for now. He leaned down, capturing his mate's lips into a deep and passionate kiss.

Dean shook, and trembled beneath him. He came, with his mate's name falling from his lips. "Ro-Roman!" He whimpered, as those two digits continued to stretch him, and Roman's other hand stroked his cock, bringing him to his orgasm.

He was finally coming down from his high, clinging on to Roman's shirt, and feeling his mate nuzzling his cheek. Dean turned his face, kissing him. "I...I love you."

"I love you too. You look so beautiful when you orgasm."

"Do...do you want me to help take care of you?" Dean asked, noticing that Roman was still hard.

"Its alright. Don't worry about it. You need to rest. I'm going to go get a wash cloth to get you cleaned up."

Dean grabbed his wrist. "No...no...stay. Stay with me. Don't go."

"But we're both covered in cum." Roman chuckled.

"I know, but I don't care. I just want you next to me right now."

"Alright." Roman kissed his forehead, then wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him close.

Dean snuggled up closer to him, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "See? You didn't hurt me. I knew you wouldn't."

Roman was proud of himself. He succeeded in bringing his mate pleasure, without letting himself lose control. It would be hard, but they would get through this. They had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman awoke the next morning, feeling his omega's warm body curled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

Dean purred, feeling his alpha's soft kisses trailing down his body. He arched into his touch, wanting more. "Mmm...Rome..."

Hearing his voice, Roman stopped what he was doing. He lifted his head up to Dean's ear, whispering into it. "What does my omega want?"

"I need you."

"You want me to touch you again?"

"Yes..." Dean gasped out, when Roman's hand gripped his cock. "Please...make me feel good again."

Roman got on top of him, straddling his hips.

He captured Dean's lips, hungrily kissing him. He grinded his hips against his, swallowing his needy moans.

This felt so good, so right. Being on top of his mate, hearing his pretty moans, making him beg for more. His hand gripping his cock, which was dripping with pre cum, and his other which was on his ass, squeezing those perfect round cheeks.

' _ **Look at him...he looks so beautiful...so sexy...He is ready for you...ready for your knot. To fill him up, make him fat with pups.**_

Roman's eyes flew open, hearing that voice in his head. He stared down at Dean, who seemed to be enjoying himself. His eyes were closed, with his mate's name falling from his lips. "Ro...Roman...nngh."

' _ **Go on...mate with him. He wants you...inside of him.'**_

' _No! No, I can't. I promised him that we would wait until he's of age.'_

' _ **You'll be waiting a whole entire year for that. Do you really think you could wait that long?'**_

' _For him to be ready? Yes.'_

' _ **Quit lying to yourself. You know that you can't. Just do it. Do it now!'**_

' _No, I can't. I don't want to hurt him.'_

' _ **You won't. You're his alpha. Mating with him now won't hurt him. He's ready for you. Just do it!'**_

' _No! Stop it! Go away!'_

"Rome...Roman? Are you okay?"

Roman was instantly brought out of his thoughts, when he felt Dean's hand stroking his cheek. "Dean, baby." He grabbed his hand, laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"Are you alright? You looked as though you were in a trance..."

Roman smiled down at him. "I'm fine, Dean. Really." He kissed the top of his forehead.

"Just lost myself there for a minute."

"Do you want to continue what we were doing?"

Roman stared down at him. Of course he wanted to continue, but he couldn't risk getting out of control and hurting Dean. He would rather die than let it get that far.

"Of course I do. But Dean, we need to stop. My instincts...they're getting out of control. I keep hearing this voice inside my head, telling me I should mate with you. I made a promise to you and I'm not going to break it."

He got off of Dean, wrapping the blanket around his naked form. "I hope you're not upset."

"No, I'm not upset. I understand that you don't want to hurt me. But...what are we going to do about this?"

"There's only one thing we can do."

"What's that?"

"I need to call Seth."

"What for?"

"You'll spend the week over at his place. It'll be much more safer there."

"But why? Roman, I need you to take care of me during my heat."

"I would love to, but baby, your scent is very strong. If you stay here I might do something I'll regret."

Dean sighed. He knew Roman was right. "Alright. Call Seth. I'm going to go take a shower." He stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Roman picked up cellphone, dialing Seth's number. After a few rings, he answered. "Hello?"

"Seth, I need you and Finn to do something for me."

' **Pathetic...'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: So, I decided to write another chapter much more earlier than I planned! :D I hope that everyone who has left reviews and favorited this story is enjoying it so far :) Sorry about some grammar mistakes in it :P I try my best edit my writing, before publishing it. But sometimes, I do miss some things :P Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has left reviews and favorited it! 3 Thank you. 3**

 **Also, I would like to mention something else...About my first ambreigns story Fallen. Its been a long time since I have wrote a new chapter for that one, and I am sorry that I haven't updated it yet :( I was going through a rough time this year, and lost my motivation to continue writing it...but now, I have finally have the motivation again to want to continue writing for it, to finish it! I haven't given up on it! :D I have just recently came up with some new ideas for it, and am going to take it into a different direction than what I was originally going to do with it. So here is my idea...**

 **I am going to make it both an ambreigns and ambrollins story. Both Seth, and Roman are in love with Dean in it. You'll find out how it all works out for the three of them. I'm also going to make the story into a time travel story. I just love the idea of going back in time, and trying to fix the mistakes you've made. I thought this would make for a great story, involving three of our favorite wrestlers :D I have tried searching for stories similar to the idea I have in mind, ones like where Seth goes back in time, or at least tries to make things right again. I have only found two stories like this. A Moment in Time, I'll Turn Back, and Hysteria. Both are very good. :) If anyone knows of stories similar to these ones, or what I have in mind, leave it in a review, or send me a message. :)**

 **Let me know you think of my idea for Fallen :) Anyway, enjoy the new chapter everyone! :D A bit of ambrollins brotherly love at the end :3**

Later that same day, Seth and Finn had came over to pick Dean up. He was going to be staying over at their place for the week. Roman figured that he would be much more safer there, until his heat was over. For the rest of the year, they would do this. Whenever Dean goes into heat, he sends him off to their house.

Dean didn't like the idea, neither did Roman. But there was nothing that they could do about it. They had to wait until Dean was eighteen, to be able to mate with each other. Roman wasn't going to break his promise to his omega.

"Here's his blanket, a CD I made for him to help him sleep, Moxley, some pup milk-"

He was cut off by Seth interrupting him. "Wait, hold on a minute. Why would he need that?"

"Because he likes it." Roman simply stated.

"...I knew it was a bad idea to be feeding him that stuff. Now you got him hooked on it!"

"There's a reason why I like it." Dean said. "It reminds me of my mother, whenever she would feed me. I can still remember the taste of her warm breast milk."

Seth just stared at him, as if he had gone crazy. "Okay...now this is getting too weird."

"Anyway..." Roman started. "I packed up some of his pillows, his clothes, and everything else that he needs." He handed Seth both of the bags.

Seth took them from him, taking a look at the contents inside. He reached inside one of them, pulling out a jar of applesauce. He looked at Roman, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh...he likes that stuff too." Roman said, scratching the back of his head.

"Any other weird things I should know about, Roman? Besides getting your omega addicted to pup milk and applesauce?"

"Um...well..."

"Wait. Don't tell me. I don't want to know. Well, this will probably go to waste. Me and Finn are going to feed him some real food."

"Please don't get him fat. I want him to be healthy."

"He's not going to get fat."

"Well Seth, last time I checked, you like to eat a lot of junk food."

"I do not! You're a jerk, Roman. You're lucky I have Finn here to hold me back. Or else I would strangle you."

Roman chuckled, while turning to Dean. "Well, you should get going."

"Yeah...I don't really want to go. I'm going to miss you, Roman." Dean said, while clinging onto his alpha's shirt. He didn't want to let go.

Neither did Roman. He rubbed his back, hearing a quiet whimper escape from his lips.

He kissed the top of his head. Being away from each other, for this whole entire week, it would be hard on the both of them. He hoped that Dean would be okay. "I'll miss you too. But remember, I gave you a cellphone, that way so you can call me. And Seth is giving you his old laptop, so we'll also be able to see each other too."

"Okay."

"You can talk to me as much as you like. You'll be able to hear my voice, and still see me."

"It won't be the same. I won't be able to feel your arms around me, or be able to kiss you."

"I know, but its only for five days. When your heat is over then we can be with each other again." He gave Dean a short and sweet kiss. "I love you. Try and enjoy yourself with them, okay?"

"I love you too. And I'll try. Goodbye, Roman." He said, finally turning away from him, and getting into the van. He sat down, rolling down the window. He reached out his hand, grabbing onto Roman's. They stared into each others eyes, both saying a silent goodbye to each other.

"He'll be fine, Roman. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Finn assured him.

"Yes, we'll take good care of him." Seth yelled out, looking back at Dean. "We're going to have so much fun with him."

"Make sure he doesn't try to molest my omega, Finn." Roman said, staring daggers at the two toned omega.

"He won't lay a single hand on him. Won't you, Seth?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. I'll be good. I won't touch him." Seth said, with a big smile on his face.

Finn started up the vehicle, and they drove off. Roman watched them drive down the street, until they were out of sight. The whole time, Dean stared out the window, back at him. He was already missing him. The aching feeling in his heart grew more painful. Five days. Five agonizing, long days without Roman. He hoped that they would go by fast.

 **00000000000000000000000**

"Down, Kevin. Get down, boy." Finn said, once they got to their house, and made it inside. "I said get down. I know, I know...you're excited to see your owner. Seth, control your dog. We don't need him bothering Dean while he's in heat."

"Hey, Kev. How's my good boy? Hmm? Daddy missed you. Did you miss me? Oh, I bet you did." Seth bent down, rubbing the small dog's stomach.

"Sorry about him. He's not used to strangers. Would you like something to eat?" Finn asked Dean.

Dean stood there awkwardly in the house, shuffling his feet. "Mm...not really. Just tired. Is it alright if I go lie down?"

"Of course."

"But, Dean. Don't you want some of my mama's famous cookies? They're very good."

"Maybe later. I'm not hungry right now. I just want to be able to see Roman."

Finn led the way to the spare bedroom in the house. It used to be Seth's room, until he moved in. Finn opened the door to the room, frowning at the mess inside.

"Sorry about the mess. We didn't have time to clean it up. Hopefully you won't stumble upon any of Seth's toys."

"Toys...? What kind of toys?"

"Just some stuff that he should have brought into our bedroom. Anyway, let me help you turn this on."

Finn pressed the button on the laptop. It took a few minutes for it to load up. He entered in the password for it, and soon Dean was met with a very lovely picture of Seth, set as his background.

"Oh no...I keep telling him to change it, but he never listens to me. Sorry you had to see that."

"I-its fine..." The picture of Seth was of him laying on some satin sheets, with some rose petals and candles surrounding him. He wasn't wearing anything except for some fishnet stockings, and lace panties that barely hid the huge bulge between his legs.

"He saw the picture?" Seth asked, poking his head through the door.

"Seth! You left it there on purpose, didn't you?" Finn said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Mmm...maybe I did. I also left some other things for him on there too."

"Oh no. Please tell me you didn't leave your pictures and videos on there..."

"I can't say I didn't take them off."

"Me and you are going to have a talk. Dean, whatever you do, don't go into the files on this laptop. I'll help you delete whatever else is left on here later."

"Alright. Is this the messenger that I use to talk to Roman?"

"Yes, and you'll be able to video chat with him on there too. Do you need any help signing in?"

"No, that's alright."

"Alright." He stood up, going to the door. "Come on, Seth. Lets leave Dean alone for now. I'm sure he would like to talk to Roman alone."

"Oh, I'm sure he would." Finn pushed him out of the room, closing the door, and locking it from outside.

Dean typed in the username and password for the profile Roman made for him. When he was logged in, he checked his contacts to see if Roman was online. He wasn't, which made the omega frown. Either he was busy or fell asleep.

He turned his head away from the screen for a moment, that way so he could start unpacking. He soon heard a ringing sound coming from the speakers on the laptop. Roman was online now, and was trying to video chat with him. He accepted the request, and was soon met with his alpha's smiling face.

"Hey." Roman said, happy to see him.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to be online for a moment."

"And miss seeing you tonight? I don't think so."

Dean set aside his bags, then laid down on the bed, getting comfortable. "Its good to see you."

"Its good to see you too. So, how is everything over there so far?"

"Its fine. Just wish I could be with you. I saw a picture of Seth...naked...well, not entirely."

"I'm going to kill him. He needs to stop hitting on you. Before I know it, he'll be trying to mate with you."

"But two omega's can't mate...right?"

"No, they can't. They can have sex with each other, but that's it. Can't get each other pregnant."

"Well, alright."

"Hey. I need to ask you something. If you were of legal age, would you sex with him?"

"Mm, I don't know." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "The only one who I want is you."

"That makes me happy. To know that I'm the only one you want. So, how do you feel right now?"

"Well...all this talk about sex is turning me on." Dean said, blushing. "Its too bad you're not here to touch me."

"I know. But I can still try and make you feel good right now."

"Alright. I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Finn said something about Seth having toys. I was thinking maybe I could try one of them out on myself."

"Hmm...okay. Try and find a clean one, though. Check the dresser. There might be some in there."

"Okay." Dean got up off the bed, walking over to the dresser. He opened one of the drawers, seeing that it was empty. He opened the next one, and finally saw what he was looking for. Seth's toys came in various different sizes, and colors. He picked up the purple one, which was about seven inches at least. He got back on the bed, showing the toy to Roman. "I'm going to use this one."

"Alright. Are you going to imagine that it's my cock inside of you?" Roman asked, rubbing himself through his boxers.

"Yes, alpha. I will." He set the toy down, and stripped of his clothing. He was now fully naked in front of Roman.

"You're so beautiful." Roman said. "Would you like to see my cock?"

"Mmm...yes...show me.." Dean moaned, lying down. He held the toy up near his entrance, the tip of it teasing at his hole.

Roman removed his boxers, showing Dean what he would be looking forward to in the future. Dean's eyes widened. He gulped, seeing how long and thick Roman's cock was.

"Do you like what you see?"

"I-I do...Will you be able to fit inside of me?"

"We'll make it work. I'll be gentle, give you time to adjust. I'll make sure that you enjoy your first time with me."

"I know you will." The toy was now inside of him. He moved it fast, and hard. Imagining it was Roman's cock inside him instead. "Oh...fuck..."

Roman stroked his cocked, while watching his mate fuck himself with the toy, writhing on the bed in pleasure. "Dean...baby...I wish I could be inside you. Making you feel good. I would give you my knot, filling you up with pups." The thought of Dean being pregnant with his pups, every alpha knowing that he belonged to him...it brought him more closer to the edge.

"Y-yes...nngh! Yes, alpha. I need it...your knot...uh...fuck..."

"You're close, baby, aren't you?" Roman said, while stroking his cock harder. "You going to cum? I want to hear you, Dean. Let it all out. Let me know how good I'm making you feel."

"Ro-Roman...!" He let out a gasp, imagining his alpha's cock hitting just the right spot inside him. "Ah...fuck, Ro...Ah!" His vision went white, as he finally came. He could hear Roman, letting out a groan, as his release came too.

He shuddered, still moving the toy in and out. He lay on the bed, relishing in the after pleasure. He felt good, wonderful. And his alpha had came from just watching him too. He laid his head down on the pillow, moving the screen downwards so that Roman could see him.

"Was that good, baby?"

Dean nodded his head, still trying to find his voice. "Y-yes..It was."

"Good. I'm glad." Roman smiled.

"I just...need you here now...lying next me." Dean whispered, the aching feeling suddenly coming back.

"Soon, my love, soon. Well, its getting late. Did you eat yet?"

Dean shook his head.

"You better get something to eat then. Then get some sleep afterwards."

"I'll try to. Its going to be very hard without you here."

"I know...Hey. I love you."

"Love you too." Dean smiled back at him, tracing his fingers over Roman's face. He missed feeling his warm skin underneath his.

Roman blew a kiss to him, and he did the same. They said their goodbyes to each other.

He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He felt so lonely, cold, afraid...without Roman here with him. He had to do something to help get his mind off of him. Maybe he should try some of the cookies Seth offered?

He heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, Seth. Dinners ready."

"Alright. I'll be out in a minute." He responded back.

"Okay. Oh, and Dean."

"Yes?"

"You're very loud. Not that I don't mind those sexy sounds you were making."

Dean groaned, burying his face into the pillow. He knew he wouldn't be able to look Seth and Finn in the eyes, while trying to eat dinner.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Later that night, all three of them had gone to sleep. Well, except Dean. Finn was still awake. He could hear the poor omega crying, and whining, sometimes even hearing his alpha's name. He looked over at Seth, who was very much sound asleep, snoring. Finn shook his head, wondering how he could sleep through all of that noise Dean was making.

He sat up, shaking Seth by his shoulders. "Seth. Seth, wake up."

Seth slowly awakened, looking up at Finn with a tired look on his face. "Wha...huh? Finn? What do you want?" He yawned. "Are we being robbed?"

"No, Seth. We're not being robbed. Listen."

Seth listened for a moment. He heard Dean's loud whines, and cries echoing throughout the whole house. "Its Dean."

"Yes. He has been doing this all night. He won't stop. I tried everything I could. I gave him milk to drink, played that CD Roman made for him, gave him Moxley, nothing. He just won't stop."

"He misses Roman." Seth yawned again.

"Obviously."

"Go back to sleep." Seth said, laying back down and closing his eyes. "I'm sure he'll stop. He's gotta eventually wear himself out."

"Oh no. Don't give me that excuse. Do you remember how you were when we first away from each other?"

"Not really."

"You were acting the same way that Dean is now. You were so loud that even our neighbors could hear you. Seth, you need to do something about this."

"What I am going to do? Sing him to sleep?"

"I don't know. But at least do something to help calm him down."

"I want to sleep." Seth complained. "You do something. I'll help him tomorrow night." He pulled the covers over his head.

"Seth!" Finn pulled the covers off of him. He pushed the omega out of the bed.

"Ow! Hey! That hurt!"

"Get your lazy butt in that room, and help your friend. Now." Finn said, with a stern tone in his voice.

"Alright, alright...I'm going. I can't promise anything."

"If nothing works, try using some sleeping pills."

"Are you kidding? And hear Roman give me another lecture? I don't think so." He said as he left the room, his hair sticking up on all ends.

He walked over to the spare bedroom, where Dean was. Finn was right. The omega was very loud. He opened the door, knocking on it to let Dean know he was there.

"Dean. Its me, Seth."

The omega looked up at Seth, through tear filled eyes. His whines and cries becoming nothing more than whimpers now. "S-Seth..."

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, sitting down on the bed with him.

"N-no. I miss Roman!" He said, letting out another loud whine.

"I can tell. Both me and Finn can hear you from our bedroom."

"I-I'm s-sorry...I-I didn't mean to...to keep you two up..."

"Its fine. But we need to find a way to calm you down." He rubbed at his back, trying to soothe the upset omega.

"Finn already tried. Nothings working." Dean said, wiping away at his tears.

Seth sighed. He felt sorry for him. Being away from his mate must have hurt him so much. He knew the feeling. He felt it before, a few times when he was without Finn during their first couple of months together. His alpha had a job which involved a lot of traveling, to where he would be away for a few days, or weeks. He gotten used to it after a while, so he didn't go through this anymore.

But Dean, who had finally been reunited with his mate, and now had to be away from him because he was in heat, because he was underage. So that Roman wouldn't do anything stupid. The poor omega was now pining for his mate.

"Listen, Dean. I went through the same thing you're going through now. I know the feeling. I know how it is."

"H-how...did you...get used to...being away from your mate?"

Seth wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down with him, so that they were laying together. The omega clung onto his shirt, letting out small whimpers, and whines.

"You want to know how I did it?"

"How?"

"Be quiet. Just listen closely for a moment. Don't a make sound. Close your eyes, and just listen."

Dean closed eyes, trying to make himself be quiet. He tried listening to whatever it was that Seth wanted him to hear, but all he could hear was the sound of both of their faint breathing.

"I-I don't hear anything...Seth, this is no-"

"Shh...Hush. Just focus. Think about your mate. Focus on him. On his heartbeat."

"His heartbeat?"

"Yes."

Dean tried again, only focusing on what Seth told him to focus on. He was surprised, when he heard the faint sound of a familiar heartbeat. It was his, Roman's heartbeat. He let out a quiet sob, happy to hear it.

"I-I can hear it...I can hear his heartbeat...Even feel it too..."

"See? Even though you two are not together, you are both still able to hear and feel each others heartbeat. Its the same with me and Finn, with everyone who has a mate. It helps us know that they're okay." Seth said, while stroking his hair.

He had finally calmed down the omega. He wasn't crying anymore. He was happy, at peace. "T-thank you, Seth."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to go now?"

"No, I want you stay. Will you stay with me tonight, Seth?"

"I will. If it helps you sleep better." He pulled the blanket up to them. Dean snuggled more into him, trying to feel his warmth.

"Seth."

"Hmm? Yes, Dean?"

"I see you as the brother that I never had. You're like a brother to me."

"D-Dean..." Seth's eyes welled up with tears. Hearing this, it made him happy, proud of himself. "That means so much coming from you."

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

He was finally falling asleep. Seth could tell by his even breaths, and soft purring sounds he was making.

Seth kissed his forehead. "Don't worry, Dean. Your brother, Sethie...I'm going to take care of you, help watch over you. I love you."

Soon he finally fell asleep, holding Dean safe in his arms.

 **000000000000000000000000**

The next morning, Finn woke up, seeing that his mate was not in bed with him. He wondered if Seth had already awakened. He stood up from the bed, pulling on a robe, and headed out into the hallway. He saw that Dean's door was open. He went over to it, to close it, but the sight he saw before him stopped him from doing so. It warmed his heart, seeing his mate, with his arm protectively wrapped around the youngest.

He pulled the blanket up to their shoulders, which had somehow been kicked off of them. Dean snuggled his head more underneath the blanket, so that only the top of it was poking out. Finn gave Seth a light peck on the lips.

Feeling his mate's lips upon his, woke up the two toned omega. He looked up at Finn, his eyes half closed.

"Good morning, baby." Finn said.

"Mmm...morning alpha."

"Are you going to get up now?"

"Mm, no..." Seth yawned. "Not yet. Maybe in a couple of hours." He said, closing his eyes.

"Alright. I'm going to go make breakfast for us. Do you and Dean want some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Sure. Dean, do you want some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?"

"Mmm..." The omega purred. He snuggled up more under the blanket, completely covered by it.

"Mm...okay. He says yes." Seth said, looking back at Finn.

"Alright. Hopefully the smell of them will wake you two up." Finn said, smiling back at his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

During the whole week, Dean was finally starting to get used to being without his alpha. He still missed at times, and longed to be in his arms, but it was much more easier now to cope being without him. Especially with Seth keeping him busy. They even went out for dinner sometimes too.

Kevin, Seth's dog, was even starting to used to Dean. He wouldn't bark at him anymore. Right now, he was curled up in Dean's lap, while he petted his soft fur.

The omega was happy. Tomorrow, he would be with his alpha again. He heat would be ending tomorrow. His scent wasn't as strong like it was in the beginning of this week. He couldn't wait, to feel his alpha's warm arms around him again.

 **0000000000000000000000**

The next day, Finn drove Dean back to Roman's place. The whole time, Dean had his head sticking out window. "Are we almost there?" Dean asked, starting to get fidgety in his seat.

"We're almost there. Just calm down, Dean. You'll be with your alpha very soon." Seth said, smiling at him.

Soon they arrived at the house, Roman standing outside waiting for them. Once the vehicle was parked, Dean opened the door, getting out. He ran towards his alpha, jumping into his arms. "Roman!"

"Dean." Roman wrapped his arms tightly around him, happy to finally have his mate back with him.

"I missed you so much. I don't want to leave your side ever again."

"I missed you too, Dean. Hey, are you crying?"

Dean couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Please...don't send me away again."

Roman picked the omega up, carrying him inside. "Have fun with your omega, Roman!" Seth called from outside.

Roman closed the door behind them, and headed upstairs, with his omega in his arms. Once they made it to their bedroom, he laid Dean on it, getting on top of him.

Dean leaned up to kiss him, but Roman pulled away. "Roman...what's wrong?" Dean asked, worried.

"Dean...your scent...you're still in heat."

Dean gulped, feeling Roman's eyes staring hard at him. "Y-yes...I am. But so what?"

"Dean, your scent may not be as strong as it was before, to the others. But to me, it is still. Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Ro...Roman, look at me. Look at me, please." He cupped his face, bringing it closer to his. "Rome...listen to me. I love you. I need you alpha. One more time, please. Bring me pleasure once more. I need my alpha to take care of me."

"Baby..." Roman leaned in closer to him, their lips just mere inches apart.

"You won't hurt me." Dean whispered. He closed his eyes, finally bringing his lips to Romans. He knew his alpha. He wasn't like the others, who had hurt him before. He knew Roman wouldn't break his promise to him.

They kissed each other hungrily. As if on their own, Dean's legs wrapped around Roman's waist. Roman grinded his hips down against his.

Dean broke the kiss. He arched his head back against the pillow, letting out a loud moan. "Ahh...nngh...Ro...Roman..."

Roman latched his mouth onto Dean's neck, sucking and biting on it. Everything about this felt so right. His hands grabbed onto Dean's ass, squeezing it through his jeans.

"Uh...Roman...ah..."

' **Do you hear those sounds that he's making? He wants it. He wants your knot. Mate. Mate with him now.'**

There it was. That voice again. Roman tried his best to ignore it. He couldn't let his instincts take control.

'Stop it! Go away! I'm not going to hurt him!'

' **You won't...you won't hurt me Roman...that's what he said. You're his alpha. You're the only one he wants.'**

'I can't let myself get out of control. If I hurt him, I'll lose his trust.'

' **You'll be completely mated, bonded to each other. He'll be pregnant with your pups. Everyone will know that he belongs to you.'**

'Our pups...he'll belong to me...'

' **Yes. Mate...mate with your omega now. Mate, mate mate...'**

'Omega...mate...mate...mate...'

Dean's voice cut through his thoughts. "Roman...Roman? Are you okay?"

"Mate..."

"What?"

"Mate...must be inside of mate."

Dean's eyes widened. Roman wanted to mate him! He couldn't...he wouldn't...he wasn't like them. He was different. "Roman...no! You can't!"

"Hold still. I need you, omega. I need to feel your tight heat around my cock."

"No! Roman, stop! Please!" Dean struggled to get out from underneath. But Roman was stronger. He slapped him across the face, then pinned his hands above his head, holding him down.

"Omega, stop struggling. It'll only hurt if you keep on doing that."

"Roman, please." He felt Roman's other hand on his jeans. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down, along with his boxers. He then let go of his wrists. He ripped his shirt off.

Dean tried to push Roman off of him, but it was no use. He was trapped underneath him. He heard the sound of a zipper. He gulped, afraid of what would come next. He felt the tip of Roman's cock at his entrance. "Roman...Don't."

Roman leaned down, so that he could whisper into his ear. "Omega...this is the only thing that you're good for. For breeding, being fat with my pups. Every alpha will know that you are _mine._ "

Dean was shaking with fear. He couldn't recognize his alpha's voice. _'That's not him...this is not my boy. He's not my boy anymore. This is not my Roman.'_ "Please...no..." He stared up into his eyes, pleading with him.

But all he saw was emptiness inside of them. The only look he had was one where an alpha knew what he wanted. He wanted to mate. No begging and pleading would stop him.

He pushed inside of Dean, hard and fast. Dean screamed, feeling like his insides were being torn apart. He opened his eyes, tears welling up in them. He promised. He promised he would be gentle. "R-Roman..."

Roman ignored him, pushing in and out of him. He wrapped one hand around his omega's neck, choking him. _"You belong to me. You're mine. You're my omega."_

"D-Dean...it's Dean. S-Say my name Roman...say it..."

Roman leaned down, biting down onto his neck. He teeth broke the skin, marking him. He let go of Dean's neck, grabbing his hips, and holding him still. His hips snap forward one final time, his omega's ass clenched down tightly on his knot. It squeezed tightly around him, locking them both together.

Roman let out a growl, as he came deep inside his omega. _'You're mine'_

Dean whimpered, as Roman still thrusted inside of him, riding out his orgasm. He let out a few grunts, before finally stopping. Dean closed his eyes, crying. Roman had raped him. He never thought that his alpha would ever do this to him. He could felt very weak, and there was blood trickling down his legs.

He tried to pull away from Roman, but he couldn't. The alpha held him close against his chest. He was finally coming down from his high. He felt tired, was ready to fall asleep.

He didn't know the terrible things he had done to his mate. He was back to his normal self now. He nuzzled his face against the back of Dean's neck, not noticing him flinch. He didn't notice him shaking, and crying.

He rested his head on top of his shoulder. "I love you, Dean." He had his arms wrapped around him protectively, keeping him safe and warm. What he didn't know was that Dean was afraid of him now. He didn't feel safe anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Later, sometime at night, Roman woke up. He had a terrible headache. He rubbed at his head, groaning a bit. "Ugh...why does my head hurt so much?"

He felt Dean trembling underneath him. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, so he must have been cold. He tried scooting up closer to him, and wrap his arms around him, but the omega flinched away. A quiet sob escaped from his lips.

"Dean? Baby, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

" _Don't!"_

Roman grew worried. Dean had just yelled at him. What was wrong with him? Dean was looking up at him with a frightened look on his face. Did he have a nightmare?

"Dean, tell me whats wrong."

The omega didn't say anything. Roman noticed that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked closer at him, seeing that his neck had a bite mark on it. He looked down at his legs seeing some blood trickling down them. Roman also noticed that he himself wasn't wearing any clothes either.

' _No! What have I done?!'_

Roman reached out a hand towards him. "Dean, I'm so sorry...Please, let me make it all better. Let me take care of you."

" _Don't touch me!"_

Roman pulled his hand away. Dean had his teeth bared at him, and he was growling. If he tried to touch him, he would bite him.

"Baby, ple-"

" _You raped me, Roman."_ He growled out. "You broke your promise. You hurt me. Don't you see? _You can't make it better."_

He knew Dean was right. But he at least wanted to comfort him, care for him. He didn't want Dean to push him away. "Dean..."

" _LEAVE!"_

Dean moved as far away from him as he could, pulling the blanket over himself. "Get out...leave...I need to be alone..."

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be downstairs, for when you want to talk. I'll be here for you."

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. He would his omega some space for now. He just hoped that he would talk to him soon, that they would get through. Together.

 **0000000000000000000000**

A few hours later, Roman was sitting in the kitchen. He had just finished making his mate a cup of warm milk. He was about to bring it to him, but he soon heard footsteps in the hallway.

Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He had his head down, staring down at the floor.

Roman stood up, walking over to him. He handed the cup to him. "Here, I made you this. Hopefully it'll he-"

Dean cut him off, by throwing the cup towards the nearest wall. It shattered, the milk going all over the floor.

"Okay, lets sit down so we can talk."

"Talk about what, Roman?" Dean said, still not looking up at him.

"Dean, please. Tell me what I can do to fix this. Please." He pleaded with him.

"There's nothing you can do. You can't fix this, Roman. You have proved to me, that you're just like all the others." He finally looked up at him.

"I'm not! I'm not like them, Dean!"

" _You are."_

Roman wrapped his arms around him. "We can get through this, together. I'll help you through the pregnancy, I'll take care of you, make it better. Dean, I love you."

"I don't love you."

He was shocked. He didn't love him? He had to have been lying. He did love him, Roman knew that he did. "You don't mean that."

"I do. You fucked up, Roman. You broke your promise to me. Its over. We're done."

Roman backed away from him slowly. He messed up. He had hurt Dean, and now his mate was leaving him.

"What about the pups?" Roman asked.

"What about them?"

"Are you going to get an abortion?"

"No...I won't kill them just because they were made from rape. I'll put them up for adoption."

Roman stared down at floor with sad eyes. He had to blink a few times to stop himself from crying. "They'll wonder...who their mother and father are...they'll search for us when they're older."

"Yeah, well I'm sure they'll be happy to know that their father raped their mother."

Dean turned away from him. "I'm leaving tomorrow. There's nothing you can do to stop me." He headed upstairs, leaving Roman by himself.

He finally broke down once Dean had left. He hated himself. He had done the worst thing ever to his mate. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who could try and help. Maybe talk some sense into Dean. But who?

' _Seth! He'll know what to do. Maybe he can help us.'_

It was two in the morning, but he needed to get a hold of his friend now. He dialed his number, hoping that he would answer. He also hoped that he wouldn't hate him too.

 **0000000000000000000000**

Finn's eyes flew open when he heard Seth's cellphone ringing. He sat up, glaring over at the damned thing. "What the fuck..." He groaned.

Roman was calling. What could he want at two in the morning? It had to be important. He wouldn't at this time if it wasn't. He shook his omega's shoulder. "Seth...honey...wake up."

All he got from him was a loud snore. He groaned some more, running a hand over his face. "Baby, Roman is calling. Wake up."

"Mmm...wha? Roman...what does he want?"

"I don't know. Answer to find out."

"You answer it. You wore me out tonight."

Finn sighed. "Fine. I'll see what it is he wants." He reached over his mate, picking up the phone, and answered. "Hello?"

"Finn...its you."

"Roman..." He was concerned now. Roman sounded like he was crying. Something must have happened. "Whats going on? Is everything okay?"

"Can I speak to Seth?"

"Hold on." He held the phone out him. "Seth."

"Go back to sleep." Seth groaned, pulling the pillow over his head.

"Seth!" He grabbed the pillow from him, smacking his mate over the head with it.

"What the hell, Finn?!"

"Your friend is upset, and he needs to talk to you."

"Give me that." Seth grabbed the phone from him, holding it up to his ear. "Roman, what do you want?"

"Seth...thank goodness. I need your help."

"Okay...whats wrong?"

"I did something terrible...Oh, Seth...please don't hate me."

"What did you do...?" He was worried now. What could Roman have possibly done? Did he...no! He wouldn't! He was better than that. He prayed that Roman didn't do anything to Dean.

"I fucked up Seth...I broke my promise...Dean hates me...he doesn't love me anymore..."

"Don't be silly, Roman. He could never you."

"But he does! Seth, I...I...I raped him."

"What is he saying?" Finn asked.

"He raped Dean, Finn." Seth told him.

"Oh no..."

"Please don't hate me guys, please." Roman said, crying. "I...I didn't mean to...It was a mistake. My instincts...I got out of control...I never meant to hurt him..."

"Roman, calm down, okay?" Seth said. "We don't hate you."

"No, we don't." Finn said. "We're disappointed in you, but we don't hate you."

"Thanks guys...that makes me feel a little better." Roman was thankful that his friends didn't hate him.

"Where is Dean?" Seth asked.

"He's upstairs. He won't talk to me anymore. He's leaving tomorrow."

"What?! But why?!"

"He doesn't love me anymore...but...I know that's not true...Seth, please come over tonight to try and talk to him. Please."

"I'll come over. Me and Finn will be there soon. I'll try to talk to him, but I can't promise anything."

 **00000000000000000**

After getting off the phone with Seth, Roman headed back upstairs. He stood outside of his bedroom. Dean was inside, probably still awake.

Roman was going to try and talk to him now. Try to fix things, be there for him. He walked inside. To his surprise the omega had fallen asleep. He sat down, rubbing a hand down his back.

"Dean...I'm so sorry...if I could take everything back I would...I regret what I had done." He whispered. "I want to take care of you. Make it all right again. Please don't leave me. I need you."

Dean woke up, sensing his alphas scent, and hearing his words. He looked up at him. "Ro..." He looked so sad. He could sense that something was wrong.

"I'm not like them. If I was I wouldn't be trying to fix this. Please forgive me." He leaned in closer to his mate. "I love you, Dean. I know you love me too. I know that what you said before isn't true. Dean, please, talk to me."

"Roman!" Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand seeing his alpha so upset. He needed to try and comfort him. "Ro...don...ve...up set..."

Roman was confused. Dean's words, they didn't sound right. And the way he was acting...No, he didn't blackout...did he?

"Dean? Do you remember what happened?"

The omega shook his head.

' _He doesn't remember what happened...this is not good...he doesn't know that he was raped tonight.'_

"Come here." Roman pulled him into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Dean nuzzled his face against his cheek. "Ro...o kay?"

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Mm."

Roman picked him up. "Come on. Lets get you cleaned up."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Finally, chapter 12 is here! I'm so sorry everyone for the long wait :( Was busy with work for most of this month, and Christmas. No need to worry everyone. :) I will not give up on finishing this story. I will make sure that it gets finished! ^^ Anyways, hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! ^^**

Roman held Dean in his lap, rocking him back and forth, while rubbing soothing circles on his back. The omega had started to feel the pain, from after being raped. He wouldn't stop crying and whimpering. His alpha tried to comfort him, but it was no use. Roman knew that Dean needed to go to the hospital, but he didn't want to get in trouble with the police, and he also knew that Dean was scared.

He heard a knock at the door. "Come in! The doors unlocked!"

Soon, Seth and Finn came into the kitchen. They both frowned seeing the state that Dean was in.

"Oh god…" Seth gasped. "Roman…how badly did you hurt him?"

"I-I didn't meant to, Seth…it was an accident…" Roman said, looking up at his friends. "I never meant to hurt him."

"We know you didn't, Roman." Finn assured him.

Seth bent down, so that he was eye level with Dean. "Dean…hey. Its me. Uncle Sethie."

"Mm?" Dean turned his head, looking back at Seth. His cheeks were red, and his forehead felt hot. "It…hurs…" The omega whimpered.

"Huh? What did you say, Dean? I can't understand you."

"He said it hurts, Seth." Roman explained. "The rape was so traumatizing for him that he has blacked out again."

"Wait, he is back in his pup state? Does that mean he can't remember what happened?" Seth asked.

"Yes."

"Is he okay? It doesn't look like he is doing so good…" Finn said.

"I-I don't know…I gave him a bath earlier to clean him up, but it seems he is still bleeding."

"Still bleeding?! Roman. I think its time that we take him to the hospital." Seth said.

Roman held onto Dean tighter. "No! I can't! The doctors will ask questions, and when they find out what I did they'll take him away from me! Plus he's scared."

"But Roman, Seth is right. A doctor needs to see him. He'll get sick."

Roman growled at his friend. _"I won't let him be taken away from me again!"_

"Roman, please…" Finn pleaded with him.

"Ro…don wanna v aken way from Ro…" Dean whimpered.

"Dean." Seth placed his hand on his shoulder. "I promise that nothing bad will happen."

" _NO!"_ The omega cried out. "Safe. Safe with Ro…"

"Don't worry, Dean. I won't anyone take you away from me. I'm sorry Finn, Seth…but we can't go to the hospital."

"Well, since we're not going to the hospital, I had another idea." Seth said.

"What is it?"

"I know someone who used to be a nurse there. Her name is Renee Young. She might be able to help us."

"But how? How will she be able to help us if she's retired?" Roman asked.

"She'll be able to give Dean some medicine, that way so he doesn't get more sicker than what he already is. And she'll be able to find whether or not he is pregnant."

"Seth, I don't know…"

"Please, Roman! I don't want anything to happen to him. Please."

Roman looked back down at Dean, who seemed to be getting worse. His temperature was high, his body ached, was still bleeding, and was shivering. Roman knew that if he didn't get help soon that he could die.

"Alright. Call Renee, Seth. I'm going to go get him ready."

 **000000000000000000000000**

After Seth had contacted Renee, he and Finn drove Roman and Dean over to her place. He told her everything. Well, not exactly everything. Just that they had a sick omega pup, and that she needed to check on him to make sure he was going to be okay.

When they made it there, they walked up onto her porch. Seth rang the doorbell and they waited. Roman had Dean wrapped up in a bundle of blankets. The omega was shivering and whimpering in his arms. He held onto the stuffed rabbit, Moxley, for comfort.

"Ro…"

"Its going to be okay, Dean." Roman soothed him, kissing his forehead.

The door opened. A young, blonde woman stood in the doorway. "Hello, Seth, Finn. Its good to see you two again."

"Same here, Renee." Seth said.

"Who are these two?"

"The alpha here, is Roman. And the omega is Dean."

"Okay. So where is the pup you were telling me about?" She asked.

"Well…uh…you see Renee…this is him right here. We need you to help him." He said, pointing to Dean.

"I don't understand…what is going on, Seth?"

Roman walked up to her. "Seth didn't tell you everything. Dean is a teenage pup, just turned seventeen a week ago. He is my mate, who I rescued from an omega market. He was kidnapped at a young age."

"Okay…but that still doesn't tell me what is wrong with him."

"I…I…"

"Roman raped him." Seth said.

The alpha bowed his head, still ashamed of what he had done.

"He what?!"

"He didn't mean to, Renee. His alpha instincts were too strong, he lost control of himself." Seth explained.

"I'm calling the police."

"What? No, you can't!" Roman yelled.

"You raped an underage omega! How do I know you weren't planning on putting him back on the markets when you were done him?"

"Renee, please! Roman would never do that."

"Seth, I want to believe you, but I can't. For all I know this poor pup might be in danger."

"I've known Roman for a long time. He is a good guy. Cares for his family, his friends, and especially his mate. He loves him, Renee."

"Please, I wouldn't be here right now if I was going to abuse him, or put him back on the markets ." Roman said. "Please, you have to help him. He'll die if you don't. Please."

Renee looked down at the omega that Roman held in his arms. His face was very red, he was shaking, and having some trouble breathing. One thing that surprised her was how he was not scared of the alpha that held him.

"Alright. I'll help him. Hold on, I'll be right back. Just go to the lounge room, while I get some medicine for him."

The four of them headed to the lounge room. Seth and Finn sat on the love seat. Roman laid Dean down on the couch, keeping him covered up with the blanket.

"Ro…it hurs…"

"I know, baby boy, I know." Roman moved his hair, which was now wet from sweat, out of his face. "Renee is going to give you some medicine. She's going to help you, baby."

"Mmm…"

Renee came into the room, walking over to them. She had a bottle of fever medicine. She poured some of it into a cup, and gave it to Roman.

He held it up to Dean's lips. "Here. Drink this. It'll help you feel better."

Dean drank the medicine. He didn't like the taste of it, but he knew better than to spit it out.

Roman petted his head. "Hopefully you'll start to feel better now."

"Okay, Roman. I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright?"

"Alright."

"Is there anything else wrong with him?"

"Well he is bleeding, which I am worried about…"

"He should be fine. The bleeding will stop. If it doesn't, bring him to me."

"Alright."

"Now, there is one thing I'm wondering about…how come he is not scared of you?"

"Well, he was before. He wanted to leave me. But then he blacked out. Its when he starts acting like a newborn pup. It happens whenever he experiences something traumatizing. When he is in this state, he doesn't remember anything that happened to him when he is in his normal state."

"Okay. Well, that's all I wanted to know."

Seth decided to speak up now. "Renee?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Dean might be pregnant?"

"I don't know. Its too early to tell. Come back to me after a week or so, and by then I should be able to tell if he is or not."

"Okay. So you won't call the police?" Roman asked.

"No. I won't. But if I find out that you're lying to me, if anything else happens to this pup, I will."

"Don't worry. Nothing will." Roman assured her.

"I hope so. I still don't trust you though. Maybe in time I will." She placed a hand on Dean, who looked up at her with a fearful look on his face.

"No…no…don…ake Ro way from me…no…" The pup whimpered, moving away from her. He hid behind Roman. "Safe. Safe with Ro."

"Its okay, Dean. She's not going to hurt you." Roman said, turning around, scooping him up into his arms.

Renee gave him a small smile. "You don't need to be afraid. I only want to help you." She reached out a hand towards him.

Dean looked at it, confused. He hesitated, reluctant to go near this woman. He sniffed at her hand. Soon he realized that this woman was good, that she wasn't going to hurt him. He nuzzled his face into her hand.

Renee petted his soft hair, eliciting purring sounds from him.

Dean may have been hurt by doctors and nurses before, but maybe this one was good. Just maybe, she wasn't like them.


	13. Chapter 13

A week later, after seeing Renee, Dean was starting to get better. He wasn't feeling sick anymore. The only thing Roman was concerned about was whether or not his omega might be pregnant. They were going to find out next month in the beginning of January.

Roman prayed that Dean wasn't pregnant. Sure, he wanted to be a father, wanted to have a family with Dean, but not like this. He didn't want their first pup to be made from rape. If Dean was pregnant, they would find a way to get through it. He knew that Dean would remember what happened eventually, and he hoped that he would be able to forgive him.

He couldn't even forgive himself for what he had done. He spent most of the week moping and feeling ashamed of himself. He would always try though to seem happy, because he knew it would hurt Dean to him like this.

A couple of days before Christmas, Finn and Seth came to visit him. There were no decorations in the house, except a small tree, that Seth had got for him. There were a few ornaments on it, a ribbon wrapped around it, and a star on top.

The two of them had just came back from taking Dean to see the Christmas musical, A Christmas Carol. Roman didn't go with them. Dean enjoyed the show, even tried to sing along to the songs. Finn would have enjoyed it too, but he was too busy trying to keep Seth awake, who kept falling asleep, and was snoring throughout the show.

"I am never taking you to see a musical again. People kept staring back at us because you were snoring." Finn said.

"Good. I never cared for musicals anyway. They are so boring. I don't know why you insist on seeing A Christmas Carol every single year." Seth complained.

"Because its a classic. I go see it every year. Dean enjoyed it, he loved it. He was even singing along to the songs."

"Yeah, that's because he's still in his pup state. Lets take him to see it when he's back to normal. I bet you he won't enjoy it then." Seth said. He finally looked over at Roman, who had Dean snuggled up in his arms. "And you!"

"What?" Roman asked, confused.

"You didn't even come with us! You're too busy here, feeling sorry for yourself, and being all depressed."

"How do you think you would feel if you were in my shoes?"

"Well, I would feel the same way that you're feeling now, but I would at least try to be happy. Christmas is in two days, and this place is looking very gloomy now."

"Seth, I-"

"Don't 'Seth' me, Roman. Come on, now. Dean has already forgiven you."

"That's because he's in his pup state. When he's back to normal he'll remember everything, and he'll leave."

"Ugh! I give up!" Seth slouched back in the chair he was sitting in, sighing. "You're hopeless."

"Um, Seth, honey. Let me talk to him." Finn said. "Listen, Roman. Seth is right. You can't keep going on like this. We care about you, and we don't like seeing you do this to yourself. Neither does Dean."

"Okay, I'll try to get better. But I can't make any promises."

"Good. One more thing. Since you aren't doing anything Christmas, well, I got us tickets to the carnival that's in town on that night."

"Really?"

"WHAT?!" Seth shrieked.

"Yes. I did promise Seth that I would take him on vacation this year, to get away from the cold, but I figured that this would be even better."

"Hmm, a going to a carnival on Christmas day? What do you think, Dean? Does that sound fun?"

"Mm!"

Seth sat up. "But Finn…You know how much I hate carnivals…"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

Christmas had arrived, and the four of them had arrived at the carnival. Right now, they were currently looking for a parking spot. Seth was sulking in the passenger seat, while Finn was driving. Dean was looking out the window, looking amazed by the all the pretty lights.

Finn finally found a parking space. Him, Seth, and Roman got out, while Dean stayed inside, too afraid to come out. There were too many people around them, and he was scared of them.

"Don't be afraid, Dean. None of these people are going to hurt you."

"No…don wanna come out…" He whimpered.

"Come on, baby. I promise no one will hurt you. I'm right here." He gently persuaded him out of the car. He wrapped the fluffy blanket around him, and handed Moxley to him. He asked Finn to give him one of the warm bottles of milk they had brought. He gave it to Dean. The omega could now hold onto the bottle by himself, not needing any help. He was starting to improve a little.

A part of Roman hoped that Dean wouldn't remember, that they would teach him everything, and in time he would be back to his normal self. But another part of him didn't want him to be in this state. Wanted him to actually remember everything.

As they walked through the crowd, some people were staring at them, because of the way Dean was acting. Roman was carrying him, and the omega was hiding his face in the crook of his neck, seeking comfort and security from him.

"Its okay, Dean. Don't pay attention to them."

"Mmm…"

"Ugh, these people are annoying. Hey! What are you looking at!? You've never seen a teenage pup act like this before?!" Seth yelled at an nearby stranger, who was staring.

"Seth, baby. Calm down." Finn said, holding the omega's hand.

"You expect me to calm down when people won't stop looking at us? They're making poor Dean here nervous."

"Come on, lets not worry about all of them. Roman, hows he's doing?"

"He's doing okay. Seems to be coming out of his shell a little bit." He turned his head, so he could whisper into Dean's ear. "Dean, how are you doing?"

"Ro...look…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Whas tha?"

Roman turned to where Dean was pointing at. He was looking at the ponies that some young pups were riding. "Oh. Those are ponies, Dean."

"Onies?"

"Yes."

"I go on? Wanna ride a ony."

Roman laughed a little at how excited Dean was by the ponies. "Well, I would let you…but baby, you're much more bigger and older than those other pups. You can't ride on a pony."

The omega was saddened by this. He looked up at Roman with tear filled eyes. "But Ro…I wanna ride a ony!"

"I know, baby. Don't get upset, please." He petted his hair, kissing him on the forehead. "You may not be able to ride on a pony, but I know an even better ride."

"Mm?"

Roman motioned for the other two follow him, while he carried Dean over to the carriage ride. "We can go on this instead."

Dean pointed at the white horse, getting excited again. "Ony?"

"No, no. This is a horse, Dean."

"Orse?"

"Yes. You could say that they're like bigger ponies."

Finn and Seth came up behind the two. "Well, this should be fun." Finn smiled.

Seth froze in his tracks the minute he saw the horse. Finn pulled on his hand.

"Seth, baby. Come on."

"No. I'm not going anywhere near that creature."

"Why not? Its just a horse, Seth."

"Why don't you try getting kicked by horse. Went on a field trip to a barn in middle school. Had my back turned, and the horse kicked me. Right in my ass. It still hurts too. Ever since then, I don't go near horses."

"Fine, then. We won't on the carriage ride. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…I have an idea. How about we go over to the bumper cars instead."

"Alright, we'll do that. But why the bumper cars, babe?"

Seth grabbed the collar of his alpha's shirt. "So I can kick your ass for bringing me here." He growled out.

"Oh, come on. Its not that bad."

"Yes it is. Carnivals are for poor people."

"That's not really true, babe…" Finn didn't get a chance to finish, for Seth started dragging him away from the ride, and over to the bumper cars.

Roman laughed, seeing the couple bicker back and forth at each other. He carried Dean over to the carriage ride. He gave the guy ten dollars for the both of them.

He held Dean in his lap the whole time while they were on the ride. The omega was happy. To be spending time with his alpha like this. The moment felt very romantic. Seeing Dean this happy, it made Roman smile. A real smile, not a fake one. He truly felt that everything was going good for them.

He wished that this moment could last forever between them. He loved Dean. He could hear him purring next to him. He would give anything to see Dean this happy all the time. He grabbed onto Dean's hand, rubbing his knuckles. The omega looked up at him. Both of them stared deep into each other's eyes, getting lost in each other. Roman wished at this moment he could kiss Dean, actually kiss him. They hadn't really kissed since Dean blacked out weeks ago.

When the ride was over, they both got out. They both had a good time during the ride. Dean had a big smile on his face. "Ro…ride was fun!" He said excitedly.

"I know, baby boy. It was." Roman said, smiling back at him. "Come on, lets go find Seth and Finn.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Finn yelped, when he felt Seth's car bump into him again. "Seth! Baby! Calm down!"

"I'll calm down once I get some alcohol!"

"Baby, please…lets talk this over…"

"Oh, we'll talk alright!" Seth said, shaking his fist at Finn. He drove the car into Finn's again.

"Ah! Seth!"

"That's for bringing me here!" He did it again. "And thats for almost taking me on the carriage ride!" Another car got in the way of his. He started screaming out profanities at the other person. "Hey! Get the fuck out of my way! I have to kick my mate's ass!"

"SETH! Language, sweetheart! There are children here!"

Seth rammed his car into his again, once the other person was finally out of the way. Outside waiting for them, was Dean and Roman, who could hear the two yelling at each. _"AND THATS FOR NOT BUYING ME THE RING I WANTED!"_

Finn winced. "Baby, the ring you got on your finger is good enough…Ah!" Seth didn't let him finish. He took the ring off of his finger, and threw it at Finn's head.

" _THAT!? THAT THING IS A FUCKING PEBBLE! I WANTED A HUGE DIAMOND! YOU'RE THE WORST MATE EVER!"_

"You don't mean that honey…you're just angry right now. Is my omega ovulating?"

" _OVULATING!?_ _I'LL SHOW YOU OVULATING, YOU BASTARD!"_

"SETH BABY, PLEASE!"

" _YOU DON'T EVEN TREAT ME RIGHT!"_

Their arguing continued until the ride was over. Once they were off, and headed over to Roman and Dean, Seth had calmed down, though he was still seething a bit. He was not in a good mood, and needed something to drink.

"Listen, baby. I'm sorry. Okay? I'll buy you that diamond as a late Christmas present to make you happy, alright?"

"Whatever. We need to find a bar. I need to at least find something I like at this carnival."

"Okay, honey."

"Spoiled…" Roman whispered, so that Seth wouldn't hear him. He followed the two of them, carrying Dean in his arms who wasn't even paying attention to the couple. He was too busy looking at everything around him.

They made it to the bar. Finn suggested dancing, and doing some karaoke, which Seth turned down. Finn had finally had enough.

"You want to be a grinch this year, Seth? Fine. Go ahead. But I'm not going to let you ruin Christmas for me."

"You think I'm ruining Christmas? My Christmas is already ruined." He turned to the bartender. "I need the strongest drink you have. Roman, you want anything?"

"Hmm…there was something that I wanted to do."

"And whats that?"

"Remember what I did for Dean the first time I took him to a carnival?"

"Yes, I remember. You're going to win…"

"Shh…don't spoil it. Here, take him." He handed Dean over to Seth, who almost fell off his seat.

Dean started started whimpering, and making a fuss, once he was out of Roman's arms. He struggled to get out of Seth's grasp. "No! No, no…Ro…don go!" He cried out.

"I'll be back, baby boy. I won't be gone long, okay? Be good for Seth, and Finn."

He kissed Dean on the top of his head. Soon he left the bar, to try and go find a game so he could win a prize for Dean.

" _RO!"_

"Dean! Its okay. He'll be back soon." Seth tried to comfort the crying omega.

"Whats wrong with him?" Finn asked.

"Roman's left."

"Why?"

"He wants to surprise, Dean."

"Do you want to hold onto him?"

"No way! You're dancing! It won't be safe for him to be dancing with you!"

"Well, at least let me give him some pup milk…" Finn said, searching through the bag they had for the pup milk. "Oh no…"

"What is it?"

"We have no more pup milk!"

"WHAT!? How are we supposed to keep him from crying!"

"I don't know!"

"Hey!" The bartender yelled. "What is going on here?"

"Oh! I just had an idea!" Seth turned to the bartender. "Hey, could you make a chocolate milkshake for him?"

"Who? Him?"

"Yes! Our pup here! Could you make one for him?"

The bartender gave Seth a weird look before making the milkshake for Dean.

"And give me another glass of vodka! Make it strong too!"

 **00000000000000000000000000**

Roman searched around the carnival grounds for a game that was similar to the one he had played many years ago. He almost given up, when he finally one that looked like it could be the same one.

He walked over it. "Excuse me, sir."

The guy who was working there looked up. "Ah, my first customer tonight. I hope."

"I would like to play your game, please."

"Of course. Hand me five dollars."

Roman handed him the money. The guy hand him twelve darts. He told him that he had to hit six targets. Roman remembered that the targets moved very fast.

He missed the first couple of times. On his third try, he finally hit a target. He hit four more after. He missed after though, due to overconfidence like before.

And like before, the guy started talking to him. "Are you doing this for yourself or for someone special."

"Someone special." He threw another dart and missed again. "Shit."

The guy chuckled. "You know, I remember a young pup. He was just like you. He was trying to win a prize for his mate also."

"Did he win?" Roman asked. He had missed four times in a row now.

"Yes, he did. I wonder what ever happened to that pup…"

Roman stared down at the dart in his hand. He really wanted to win Dean another prize from the carnival. _'I'm doing this for Dean. To make him happy.'_

He threw the dart, hoping it would hit the target. Luckily, it did. _'Yes! I did it!'_

"Congratulations. Looks like you've won. Here's your prize." He handed Roman a stuffed snow leopard. Just like Moxley, it also had a red ribbon tied to it.

Roman smiled, and looked back up at the guy. "My mate will love this. He'll be so happy."

"Well, you better get back to him then. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"Alright. Oh, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I was that pup from many years ago."

The guy looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Roman just gave him a small smile and then turned to leave.

The guy sighed to himself. "A small world we live in."

 **0000000000000000000**

Seth was beyond pissed. He held Dean, who was still crying for Roman. Just a little while ago, the omega was feeling sick. He drank the milkshake too fast, and ended up throwing up on Seth. Finn went to go buy a sweater for him to wear. He hated it. It was too big on him, and he thought it was ugly. He was having the worst night in his life.

He groaned, feeling a headache coming on. "Another drink, please."

The bartender looked at him as if he was crazy. "Sir, I think you have had enough for tonight."

"I said another, _please."_

"Listen, you are clearly out of…"

Seth yanked the guy down, so they were face to face. _"You listen to me. This is the worst Christmas, EVER. The pup just threw up on me, he won't stop crying, my mate hasn't gotten me my diamond ring, and I'm stuck here at a carnival. So get me another drink. Now."_

He growled, scaring the bartender.

"Y-yes…s-sir…" He went to go make him another drink.

"Mmm…Ro…" Dean whimpered.

"Hmm? Are you okay, Dean?" Seth looked down at the sad pup.

"Ro…gone…Ro hate me…"

"What? Dean, no. Roman doesn't hate you."

"Nope. I would never hate him."

Dean heard Roman's voice behind him. Both him and Seth turned around to see him.

"Ro!" Dean got out of Seth's arms, jumping straight into Roman's. "Ro…"

"Are you okay, Dean?"

"Ro gone…I mis Ro…was sad…" He said, as he sobbed into his chest.

Roman lifted his chin up, so could look at him. "I would never leave you, Dean. You're my mate. I'll always be here for you. Forever."

"For…eva…" Dean smiled.

"I got something for you." He showed Dean the snow leopard he won for him.

"For me…?"

"Yes. Its for you, Dean."

Dean took the leopard from him. He hugged it close to him. "Mox…has fren now…"

"He does, yeah. What are you going to name the leopard, baby boy?"

"Bela."

"Bella?"

"Mm."

"Thats a good name for her." He looked up at Seth. "Was he good?"

"Yeah, he was. He did throw up on me though."

"He got sick?" Roman looked down at his mate. "Are you sure you're okay, baby?" He asked, while rubbing his belly.

"I'm okay…" Dean said.

"Well, if you say so."

"He was crying and whining for you the whole time you were gone. Gave me a bit of a headache." Seth said.

Finn came up to them. "You're not mad at him, are you Seth?"

"No, I'm not mad at him. Just not having a good Christmas."

Dean turned around, upset that he gave Seth a lot of trouble. "I'm sorry…Unca Sefie…"

"Its fine, Dean don-" When he heard what Dean had said, he stared at him, surprised. "Did you say my name?"

"Mm."

Seth's eyes welled up with tears. "Dean…I thought you never would learn how to say my name." He came up to the omega and hugged him. "Its the best Christmas present I could get. Hearing you say my name for the first time. Uncle Sethie loves you, Dean." He kissed his cheek.

"Sefie..." Dean smiled at him.

Finn came up behind Seth, wrapping his arms around him. "Baby, are you good now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I feel better now." Seth said, leaning into his alpha's touch.

"Good." Finn gave him a kiss on the lips.

Dean went back over to Roman. His alpha wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "Dean, can I kiss you?"

"Mm."

Roman leaned down, closing the gap between the both of them. He stroked Dean's cheek, while the omega tangled both of his hands in his hair. When they broke apart, they both gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Dean."

"Ro…I…I…"

"Its okay. You don't need to say it. I know that you love me."

But he wanted to. He wanted to say those three words to him. He just had to try. "Ro…man…I lo…I love you…"

"Dean…"

"I love you, Roman."

"I'm so proud of you, Dean."

Dean nuzzled his face into his chest. He closed his eyes, not wanting this moment to end. He felt safe and warm, in his alpha's arms.

 **000000000000000000000**

 _The young pup shivered, rubbing his arms. Him, and his mate were outside near a frozen lake. The pup would rather be inside where it was warm, but his mate wanted to go ice skating._

" _Come on, Dean!" Roman called out to him. He was already out on the ice._

 _Dean shook his head. "No, I don't want to."_

" _Don't be so scared!"_

" _I'm not scared! It…it just doesn't look safe…what if it cracks?"_

 _Roman came over to him. "It won't crack, Dean. Here." He held out his hand to him. "Take my hand."_

 _Dean slowly reached out his hand towards his, grabbing onto it. Roman helped him onto the ice, careful to try not to let him fall._

" _Please don't me fall, Roman. I don't want to get hurt."_

" _I promise that I won't let you fall. You can trust me, Dean."_

 _He slowly moved with Dean on the ice. Roman told the young pup to think of it as dancing. After a while of ice skating, they both fell in the snow._

" _See? Was that so bad?"_

" _I was scared that I would fall, that it would crack. But you made me not so scared of it anymore."_

" _Do you want to try it again?"_

" _Sure. But some other time. Can we go warm up, please?"_

 _Roman chuckled a bit. "Yes, we may." He grabbed onto Dean's hand, leading the way back to his place. He knew that his mama had warm hot chocolate._

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Dean slowly opened his eyes. He heard voices talking. He noticed that a pair of arms was wrapped around him. He could sense that it was Roman that was holding him. He tensed a bit, feeling uneasy. "Roman…let me go…"

Roman heard Dean's voice. It sounded as if…no, it couldn't be. He wasn't. "Dean?"

"Let me go. Now."

Roman looked down at him. The omega was giving him a cold look. "Dean…I…I can't…"

"I said let go!" Dean struggled out of his grasp, finally getting away. "Stay away. Don't touch me."

"Whats going on?" Seth asked.

"Dean's back to normal again." Roman said.

"He is? Oh no…Dean wait…"

"Don't, Seth. Leave me alone." Dean warned him. He turned around heading outside.

Roman took off after him, grabbing him by his arm. _"Dean, please. Don't go."_

"Why should I stay, Roman? So you can hurt me again?"

"I promise that it won't happen again!"

"And you promised that you wouldn't hurt me, but you did!"

"Dean, I'm sorry. I never meant to get out of control like that. Please, forgive me."

"Just let me go, Roman. I'll scream if you don't."

"No, you won't!" Seth grabbed Dean from behind. "You're not going anywhere, Dean."

"Let go of me, Seth!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"Seth, please."

"I need to talk to you, Dean. So will you just come with me, and talk for a moment?"

Despite wanting to run away, Dean decided that he would stay to talk to Seth. "Alright. Fine. We'll talk."

"Okay, come with me."

"Wait! Dean, before you go. I just want you to know that the only thing I want is your forgiveness. I don't want you to hate me. It hurts me so much, to know that I've hurt you. I feel ashamed. I regret hurting you. I hate myself, Dean." Roman said, looking down at the ground while tears fell down his cheeks. "Thats all I ask is for your forgiveness. Nothing else."

He turned around sitting down on a bench with Finn. He held his head in hands, crying. "I'm such a fuck up, Finn."

"No…Roman don't say that. You're not."

"I am though! I can't take back what I did to him. I don't deserve him, Finn. After what I did, I don't."

Finn wrapped an arm around Roman. "Its going to be okay. Just let it all out. You've been holding it in for too long, letting it eat away at you."

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

"Sit down." Seth told Dean, motioning for him to sit on the bench with him. Dean sat down next to him.

"What do you want to tell me, Seth, that I haven't already heard before?"

"Dean, listen…Roman, he…he loves you and he wants to make up for what he has done."

"He can't it make better. The damage has already been done."

"At least give him a chance."

"I can't, Seth. I don't want to risk getting hurt again."

"But Roman won't hurt you again. He's going to keep his promise this time. I'll make sure of it. I'll kick his ass if he breaks it again."

"Seth…I can't stay…I'm sorry, but…I just can't."

Seth sighed. He knew there was no convincing him to stay anymore. "Fine. But please…don't leave just yet…We'll take you to an omega shelter after tonight. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll stay with you and Finn for tonight."

"Alright. Well, we should be heading back now. Just one more thing though."

"What?"

"I care about you too, Dean. I love you as if you were like a brother to me. If you go…well…I'll miss you too. I'll miss my younger brother." He gave Dean a short and sweet hug. "We'll all miss you. Especially Roman. You're the reason that he is still alive."

Dean turned to him, surprised. "Wait, how…?"

"I knew. I knew something was up with him last year, even though he never told me. I could see it in his eyes. He always had that sad look on his face. It broke my heart seeing him like that. And ever since you came back into his life…he is finally happy again. You're the reason that he breathes, that he lives for. If you hadn't came back into his life, he would surely be dead by now."

Dean remembered what Roman had told him. About him being suicidal. In some way, he had saved him too. Just by still being alive, for coming back into his life. Now, he was going to leave and his alpha would be devastated. He feared that Roman might take his own life if he left him.

"If I leave him now, he'll die then…"

"Yes. I don't want that to happen to him, and I know you don't want that either. Please, just talk to him. Okay?"

"I will. I'll talk to him. But I can't promise I'll stay though."

"Alright."

Both of them stood up, heading back over to Finn and Roman. By the time they got there, it seemed that Roman had finally calmed down.

"Did you two talk?" Finn asked.

"Yes, we did. Come on. We're going on the Ferris wheel."

"Okay. Does that sound good, Roman?" Finn asked.

"Yeah…Dean?"

The omega nodded his head, unsure of what to say. The four of them headed over to the Ferris wheel. Roman and Dean got on first. Seth and Finn got on the next gondola.

Once they were inside it, Finn pulled out a bottle of wine smirking at Seth.

"You know we're not supposed to be drinking that on the ride, right?" Seth told him.

"I know. But I wanted to make it up to you for tonight. I'm sorry, honey."

"Its okay. Hey, Finn. Do you still have the ring?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it back on my finger."

"I thought you didn't want it anymore." Finn said, laughing.

"I was upset. I didn't mean it. Besides thats the ring you gave to me at our bonding ceremony."

"I know." Finn said, as he slid the ring back onto Seth's finger. He kissed his hand, earning a blush from the omega.

"Y-you still owe me a huge diamond ring though."

"Don't worry, you'll get it."

 **00000000000000000000000**

Dean sat on the other side of the gondola, looking anything but Roman. He couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Roman reached out his hand, placing it on top of Dean's. "Dean…talk to me. Please."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"Yes, you do know. Come on, Dean. Tell me whats on your mind."

Dean let out a long breath he had been holding. He choked back a sob. "I…I'm scared, Roman…"

"Of?"

"Of getting hurt again. I'm afraid that you'll hurt me again. I trusted you. But now…I don't know if I can…"

"Dean, I'm not like them. If I was I wouldn't be trying to fix this. I want to make it all better. Just please, give me another chance."

"I don't know if I can do that…Roman…I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but I don't know if I can stay here anymore…"

"Dean." Roman scooted up more closer to him, so that they were sitting next to each other. "You are my life, my soul, my heart…my forever…without you I would be lost…I would die…I know that you would feel the same way."

"Roman…"

"I love you."

"I…I don't love you anymore…"

"No." Roman lifted his face up, so that he could look him in the eyes. "Thats not true."

"It is!" Dean said, pulling away.

"Your love for someone doesn't go away as quick as that. Dean, I want you to look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't love me." He placed his hand on top of his chest, feeling heart beating. "Look me in the eyes when you say it, then I'll believe you. I'll finally be able to let you go."

Dean took a deep breath, trying as best as he could to look Roman in the eyes. "I…I…" The words wouldn't come out. He found that he couldn't say them. The grey orbs pierced right into his soul. He knew better. He couldn't deny it anymore.

"Dean?"

He finally broke down, closing his eyes and letting the tears fall. He grabbed onto Roman, burying his face in his chest. "I love you! I love you so much! I can't keep lying to myself…I love you Roman!"

Roman held him as his sobs wracked him. "Dean, baby…Its okay."

"No, its not! Its not okay…I'm sorry, Roman, I'm so sorry!" He let out another sob. "I never meant to make you feel that way. Please forgive me. I promise I'll stay."

"You don't have to…"

" _I want to…_ Roman, I've realized that if I leave I would feel the same way that you've felt. I can't be without you. _I need you in my life."_

Roman lifted his face up, kissing away his tears. "You don't need to be sorry. All I wanted was for you to forgive me…but now, you have decided to stay. I hoped that you would even though I kept thinking that you wouldn't. Thank you, Dean. You have made this Christmas better for me." He brought his lips to his, kissing him passionately. "I love you. And I won't break my promise to you ever again."

"I love you too, Roman." Dean whispered. He closed his eyes, kissing his alpha again. "My forever…"

Inside the other gondola, Seth noticed that Dean and Roman were kissing each other. "Hey, Finn. Look."

Finn looked up, seeing the other two holding onto one another. They seemed very happy. The alpha smiled.

"So…do you think he is staying?" Seth asked.

Finn grabbed onto his hand, resting his head on Seth's shoulder. "Yes, Seth. I do believe that Dean is going to stay."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait everyone. But finally, here is the 14** **th** **chapter. Hope that everyone enjoys it! :) We finally get to meet Roman's family, the Mcmahons, and Triple H in this chapter. Enjoy!**

A few months had passed by. Dean was learning to trust Roman again. It was taking some time, but he did feel more comfortable around him again, and felt that he wouldn't hurt him again. In January, they also found out that he was pregnant.

Roman had suggested that they could put the pup up for adoption. Dean said no. He wanted to have this pup, and care for it and love it. There was a part of him that was worried that he wouldn't make a good mother though. Roman assured him that he would be a great mother.

It was now April, and the bump was now bigger. Seth came over today, to discuss with Roman what they were doing for Easter.

"There's a carnival in town that day. We could go that, and then go out to dinner afterwards."

"I thought you didn't like carnivals." Roman said.

"Well, lets just say Finn talked me into liking them. Anyway, does that sound like a good idea?"

"It does, but we can't do that on that day. My family is coming over for dinner. The Mcmahons. I'm also inviting you and Finn over that day."

"Okay, why are you even thinking of inviting them over? Don't you know what will happen when they find out that you're mated to Dean? And remember, I don't like them, they don't like me."

"It wasn't my idea, it was theirs. They invited themselves over. I couldn't say no to them. They haven't given me any reason to doubt their love for me."

"Love? They don't love you, Roman. All they care about is themselves, not anyone else. They're using you!"

"Will you lower your voice? Dean's sleeping. I don't want you to wake him up." Roman said, motioning to his mate, who was currently sleeping in a nest of blankets, pillows, and a few of Roman's shirts.

"He needs to wake up anyway. He does that a lot." Seth walked over to Dean, shaking him. "Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up."

"Stop that." Dean smacked his hand away, not wanting to be bothered by Seth.

"Come on, you can't be that tired."

"I am." Dean said, poking his head out from underneath the blanket. "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Hmm, lets see. Morning sickness, cravings for food, moodiness…" He eyed the huge bump Dean had. "And you look like a whale."

"Seth!" Roman yelled. "Don't call him that."

"I do not look like a whale. I am fourteen weeks pregnant."

"Wait, fourteen weeks? You sure you don't have two pups in there? Cause I know that bump wouldn't look so big with just one."

"I doubt it." Dean said, while rubbing his stomach.

"When are you going to see Renee again?"

"Before Easter."

"She'll be able to confirm that you're going to have twins."

"This is his first pregnancy, Seth. First time omega mother's don't usually have twins."

"Yeah well, I think I'm right about this. You'll see. Oh, Dean. There's something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed any changes in your body lately?"

"No…not really…Why?"

"So, Roman didn't explain to you whats going to happen?"

"Seth, please don't…" Roman said.

"What's going to happen to me?" Dean asked.

"Well, you see Dean, your body is going to change." Seth told him. "You're going to have boobs and a pussy very soon."

"What?!"

"Seth! You should have let me told him!" Roman glared at the two toned omega.

"You were just going to beat around the bush."

Dean stood up, lifting up his shirt.

"It looks like you're already starting to get two small breasts on your chest. Gotta feed those pups." Seth said.

Dean was starting to feel dizzy. "I…I don't feel so well…" His eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he started to fall. Roman caught him before he hit the floor.

"Dean! Dean, baby, wake up! Seth, I'm going to kill you."

"Hey! He had to know sooner or later."

 **000000000000000000000000**

Easter had finally arrived. Roman and Dean were getting ready for tonight, while Seth and Finn were waiting for them downstairs. Seth was complaining about how he didn't want to see the Mcmahons, that Roman should disown them.

His words kept going through Roman's mind. He knew Seth was right about one thing, that the Mcmahons didn't like same sex bondings, and that he was taking a risk by introducing them to Dean. He hoped that they would accept his relationship, and that his mate was pregnant with his pups.

Dean saw the worried look on his mate's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're thinking too much."

"Its just…what if Seth's right? What if they do disown me? Can't accept us?"

Dean placed his hands on his shoulders. "If they can't accept us, then so what? Its their problem, not ours. Besides, you do have a family who you know actually does loves you for you are."

Roman wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling close. "You're right, I do. I know they would be happy to see that we're together. That we're starting a family of our own."

He lifted up Dean's shirt, rubbing the huge bump, and laying a gentle kiss upon it.

"Can you feel them? They're kicking." Dean said.

"Yes, I can feel them." Roman said, smiling up at his mate. "We're going to make great parents. I just know we are."

Dean gave him a kiss, then slid off of his lap. He took another look at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a black dress shirt, pants, with matching shoes, the locket Roman gave to him, and a earring. The only thing he didn't like was that his hair was slicked back.

"I don't like how my hair looks…"

"It looks alright. You look beautiful like this."

"I still don't like it. So, what time will your adopted family be here?"

"They'll be here soon. You ready to go downstairs."

Dean nodded his head, lacing his hand with Roman's. They both headed downstairs to the lounge room, where Seth and Finn were waiting. The two of them were wearing suits. Seth had a tie that had baby chicks on it, and Finn wore one that had bunnies on it. They each also wore bunny ears on top of their heads. Seth's was pink, and Finn's was blue.

"You guys look pretty funny with the bunny ears on." Dean said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hey, its Easter. Gotta dress for the occasion. I thought it would be a cute idea. You and Roman look good tonight." Seth said.

"Thanks."

"Stand close together. I want to get a picture of you." Seth said, pulling a out camera, and taking a picture of them. "Aww, that is such a cute picture. Now get a picture of me and Finn."

He handed the camera over to Dean. Roman heard the doorbell ringing.

"That must be them. I'll be right back."

"Oh, great. Now they're here." Seth frowned, crossing his arms.

"Come on, honey. Don't get upset." Finn said.

"I don't want them to be here. Now Easter is ruined."

"Its not ruined. We can still enjoy ourselves. Now smile, Dean's taking the picture."

After getting their picture taken, Finn took the camera back, and frowned at what he saw. "Seth, you're not smiling. You look miserable."

"That's because I am."

Roman came back into the lounge room, with three people next to him. Two alpha males. One who looked like he was in his 40's and had a buzz cut, and one who looked like he was in his 60's. The other was a brunette woman, who looked as though she was very spoiled.

"You didn't tell me they would be here." The older alpha said.

"Well, hello to you too Vince." Seth gritted out, rolling his eyes.

"Seth, baby. Be nice." Finn said, placing his hand on Seth's arm.

"I am being nice." The two toned omega said.

"Whose the omega?" The other alpha asked, noticing Dean.

"Oh, this is my mate. Dean Ambrose. He is pregnant with our pups." Roman lead Dean over to his family. "Dean, this is my adopted family. Well, three of them. That's Vince, my step dad, and my step sister, Stephanie. And this is her mate, Hunter Helmsley. He also works for the family business."

Hunter extended his hand out. "It is good to meet you, Dean."

Dean hesitantly shook his hand, feeling a bit nervous meeting these people. "Its…nice to meet you too…"

"You look like someone who I've met before…" Hunter said, looking at the omega more closely.

"R-really?"

"Yeah…plus you have the same scent…Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so."

Vince turned to Roman. "I see that your mate is a male."

"I hope that it isn't a problem. Considering what happened with Shane..."

"Don't forget me!" Seth reminded him.

"And Seth too." Roman said.

"Listen, son, you shouldn't listen to what the media says about what happened between me and Shane. There were other reasons why I disowned him. What he was doing threatened to put World Wide Entertainment Markets in jeopardy."

"What about Seth?"

"He was slacking. He wasn't doing any good for the company. We had to get rid of him."

"Yeah, you didn't want a gay omega working for you." Seth said.

Vince sighed. "One day he will understand. Now, how about we go and have dinner?"

"Alright. The dining rooms that way." Roman said.

Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter headed to the dining room. Roman took Dean's hand, walking with him over there. He whispered into Seth's ear.

"Behave, will you?"

"I am behaving. But you know they're lying, right?"

"Seth, please. Maybe what they're saying is true."

"I highly doubt that." He said, as he sat down next to Finn at the table.

"So, Roman. You're going to make me a grandfather soon, huh?" Vince asked.

Roman chuckled a bit. "Yes. Me and Dean are having twins."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not yet. But we will discuss it soon."

"So Dean, tell us more about yourself. How long have you and Roman known each other?" Hunter asked.

"We knew each other since we were pups. I was born in Ohio. Me and my mother, we moved to New York. Met Roman when I was only about a year old."

"That's a long time. You two must be really close."

"We are. I knew from the moment that I first saw him, that I was his, and he was mine."

"So, how come he never told us about you? Did something happen?" Vince asked.

"He moved away, when his mother got a new job in another state." Roman said, not wanting to reveal the real story. "I told him to keep in contact. Received a few letters from him, but then they stopped. I figured that he must have been busy with school, and everything else."

"How did you two meet again?" Hunter asked, staring over at Dean, who met his gaze. The omega gulped, sliding down in his chair a little.

"Well, by some miracle, we ran into each other last year, here in Chicago. Found out that he had a job, and had been living here for quite some time. Spent a few months together as friends, started dating again, and now here we are."

"Well, I'm happy that you have found your mate, Roman. Now, we should discuss some other things. I've noticed that you haven't been uploading the new videos and galleries on our site yet." Vince said.

"I'm sorry. Its just that I've been busy with Dean, and so many other things that I forgot. I'll upload them as soon as I can." Roman said.

"That's fine. Just make sure that it doesn't happen again."

During the rest of the dinner, Roman chatted more with Vince about the family business, with Hunter voicing his opinion sometimes. Stephanie tried to make friendly chat with Seth, but he didn't want to speak with her. Him and Stephanie used to be close. She was the first one he told about his and Finn's relationship. A few days after telling her, he got a call from Vince saying he was fired.

Dean was quiet throughout most of dinner. He noticed that Hunter kept glancing back at him, which made him feel very nervous, and somewhat scared. When it was time for desert, he refused to have anything because he wasn't feeling so well.

After, the family was getting ready to leave. Vince told Roman that they couldn't really stay long, because they had some business to attend to the next day.

"You need to come over sometime, Seth." Stephanie said. "Me and you have a lot of catching up to do."

"No thanks. I rather spend time with other people instead of you, bitch."

"Seth! Will you stop that?" Finn said, getting annoyed at his mate.

"Well, she is."

"It was nice meeting you, Dean." Hunter said "I'm sure that we'll see each other again soon."

He gave the omega a short hug, which made Dean flinch. He let out a quiet whimper. He pulled away quickly from Hunter, stepping behind Roman. "Y-you too…"

Roman noticed that something was not right, with the way Dean was acting. His mate looked like he was going to have a panic attack, which made him worry that Dean might black out again. "Dean, are you okay?"

He nodded his head. "I'm fine…can you excuse me, please? I need to get some air."

"Alright."

"Is your mate alright?" Hunter asked.

"I'm sorry, he's just not used to strangers. He's very shy."

"Well, he doesn't need to be around me. I don't bite. Anyway, I hope he'll be fine. Wouldn't want anything to happen to him or the pups. Have a good night, Roman." He said, leaving.

"You too, Hunter." As soon they left, Roman went out onto the balcony to see if Dean was okay, with Seth and Finn following him.

Dean was gripping the rail, and was hyperventilating. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He was having flashbacks, of when he was on the omega markets.

 _He was naked, blindfolded, and chained up to a bed. He felt a large hand on his thigh. The alpha that was next to him, trailed some kisses on his neck. The man pushed him down on the bed, pinning his hands above his head. He wanted to scream, but he knew that no one was coming to help him…_

The flashback went away, when he felt himself being pulled into a large hug. Roman had his arms wrapped around him protectively, laying a kiss upon his forehead. "Dean, are you alright?"

He looked up at Roman, tears filling his eyes. "I…I don't know…Whats wrong with me, Roman? Why must I be haunted by what they did to me?"

"Whats going on?" Seth asked, concerned.

"He had a panic attack, almost blacked out again."

"I keep having flashbacks of what they did…please Roman…make it go away."

Roman tried his best to calm his mate. "You're safe, baby. They'll never harm you again, I promise. I'm here for you, its going to be alright."

Seth turned to Finn. "You know, I think its very strange that after meeting the Mcmahons, and Hunter, that Dean is acting this way."

"What do you mean, Seth?"

"Come on, Finn, didn't you notice? Remember what Hunter said before? How he thinks him and Dean met before. He said that this other omega had the same scent! No omega's scent is the same."

"Seth, you truly don't believe that they had something to do with Dean's kidnapping, do you?" Roman asked.

"Hunter kept looking over at Dean, making him nervous! There is something up with that family, I just know it!"

"You're jumping to conclusions now. I think you're being paranoid." Roman said.

"Just because you hate them Seth, it doesn't mean that they're hiding anything." Finn said.

"Are you guys blind?!" Seth yelled, throwing the bunny ears he had on to the ground.

"Stop! Stop talking about it!" Dean screamed. He felt another panic attack coming on, hearing the three of them argue.

"Dean…" Roman held onto his shaking form.

Dean buried his face into chest, crying. "I…I don't want to talk about it anymore…no more…please…"


	15. Chapter 15

Later that night, after Finn and Seth had left, Roman and Dean were talking about how dinner had went, and also Seth's suspicions about the family.

"Do you think he's right? Do you think they had anything to do with me being kidnapped?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, baby. If you ask me I think he's just being paranoid."

"Maybe...But I do think its a bit odd how Hunter was staring at me throughout the whole dinner...and I all of sudden start having flashbacks..."

"Yeah, it is weird. But unless if we get any evidence, lets not jump to conclusions, alright?"

"Alright."

Roman started rubbing his shoulders, while nuzzling the back of his neck. "You know there is one thing I'm suprised that you remembered."

"Whats that?"

"That we met at the hospital."

Dean turned to him. "I could never forget that. That was first time that I've met you. The time when I realized you were mine."

Roman kissed him gently on the lips. "I can still remember that moment, as if it were yesterday. You were lying on a hospital bed, and had a small bruise on your face. There were even some on your arms. You looked so sad, and seemed to be in a lot of pain. Do you remember what happened to you? Why you were taken to the hospital?"

"No…I don't…my mother told me I fell down a flight of stairs…but for some strange reason I don't think that's true…all I know is that if I hadn't went to the hospital that day, I would not have met you."

They kissed again, slowly and passionatley. Roman pushed Dean down, so that he was lying on his back. He unbuttoned the dress shirt his mate was wearing, running a hand down his chest.

They kissed more hungrily now. Dean had his hands in Roman's hair, slightly pulling at it. Roman pinched his nipple, while grinding his hips down onto his crotch. Dean moaned into the kiss, arching his back.

"R-Roman…"

"Baby boy…"

"Rome…I want…I need you…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you again, baby."

Dean grabbed onto his hand, staring deep into his eyes. "I trust you, Roman. I know that you won't break your promise this time. Please…I need it…"

"You really are ready to do this?" Roman asked. He leaned down, sucking on his mate's neck, making him moan again.

"Y-yes! I am! Make love to me, Roman…please…"

Roman bit at his neck, leaving a small mark on it. He looked back up Dean, whose eyes were filled with lust. "Alright. Just let me know if you start to feel scared or uncomfortable."

Once his omega nodded his head, he continued peppering kiss down his mates body. His kissed at his collarbone, his chest, his nipples, biting and pulling them a few times.

He sat up, unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers. Once they were finally off, he continued where he left off. He left some kisses down his legs, and the inside of his thighs.

He finally came to his destination, sniffing at the sweet scent coming from his omega's juicy pussy. He put his thumb on his clit, rubbing at it. Dean let out a loud gasp, feeling Roman's thumb rubbing at his clit. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way his alpha was making feel. "Nngh…Roman…"

The alpha inserted two fingers inside of him, moving them in and out, trying to find that spot inside. Once he did, Dean almost screamed. "Ah...ah…Ro…Feels so good…"

"Good." Roman leaned above him, laying a gentle kiss upon his lips. "You're so wet for me, baby."

Dean opened his eyes. "Roman, please…"

"Please what, baby?"

"I need you…inside of me…please…" He arched up a bit, moaning as his mates fingers hit that sweet spot inside of him.

Roman removed his fingers. He stood up, taking off all of his clothes. He came back over to the bed, getting back on top of Dean.

Dean wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. He moaned into it, as he felt the tip of Roman's cock at his entrance.

Roman gently pushed in, careful so that he wouldn't hurt him. Once he was fully inside, he laced his hand with Dean's. "Keep your eyes open, okay."

"O-okay. Move, please."

Roman started moving inside of him, slowly at first. They gazed into each other's eyes. This felt so good, and so right. "You're beautiful like this." Roman leaned down, kissing his mate's neck. "I love you, Dean."

"I…I love you too...uh…"

He smiled, holding onto his mate tighter. One arm was wrapped around his waist, and the other on the back of his neck. "My forever."

"My forever…" Dean whispered. He didn't know how much more he could take. He writhed, and squirmed underneath his alpha. Tears filling his eyes, feeling Roman hit his spot even harder. He threw his head back, as his mate thrusted into him, letting out a loud scream. "R-Roman! Ah!"

' _Beautiful…so beautiful.'_ He gazed down at Dean, feeling very happy. He would never forget this moment between them. Just from seeing the look of pleasure on Dean's face, and feeling him trembling beneath him, was enough to bring him to his orgasm. His hips snap forward one final time, and he came deep inside of him.

He collapsed on top of him, exhausted from the lovemaking. He rested his head on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Dean kissed the top of his head. "T-thank you…I love you so much, Roman."

"I love you too, Dean."

They laid there in each other's arms, enjoying each other's warmth. Roman got off of Dean. He pulled him close, wrapping an arm around him protectively. He rested his hand on top of the huge bump. He could feel their pups kicking inside.

He leaned down, kissing the bump, and rubbing at it. He sang a lullaby, to them, and to his mate. He was lucky have them in his life.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

At their home, Seth lay awake in bed, looking at an article on his phone. He and Finn had finished having sex a few minutes ago. He couldn't couldn't. Tonights events had made him even more suspicious of the Mcmahons, and Hunter. The article he was reading was about them. He shook his mates shoulder.

"Finn. Wake up."

Finn groaned. He turned to his mate, with tired eyes. "Go back to sleep, Seth."

"Listen to this. Shane Mcmahon takes his father court, for a video that was posted on World Wide Entertainments website. The video featured an omega, who Shane said looked to be younger than the age that the video said she was. Vince Mcmahon claimed that this was false, that she was nineteen years old. The case was soon dropped."

"So, what he was saying tonight was true then."

"Most of it. Except he had already disowned Shane before this happened."

Finn sighed. "Listen, honey. Lets not worry about it anymore, alright?"

"We can't do that! Dean could be in danger! What if they go after him again, Finn?"

"Seth, we have no evidence that they had anything to do with Dean's kidnapping. Now please, go to sleep." Finn turned from him, pulling the covers up.

"You and Roman think I'm being paranoid. I'll get more evidence. You'll soon see that I'm right." He got up off of the bed, heading into the kitchen.

He stumbled upon a few more articles online. The first one was about two omegas who were kidnapped a few months ago. Their bodies were found near an abandoned hospital. He researched more about the hospital, and found out that it belonged to Dr. William Regal. He performed illegal experiements on his patients. The police were going to arrest him, but the man had shot himself before they could get him. He wondered if this was the same doctor that had hurt Dean.

He also found another article. This one was more about Hunter. The article said that a friend of his, Shawn Michaels was found dead in his home. He had shot himself.

This was the best he could do for now. He wanted to find more evidence, that way so he could take all of this to the police and get the family, and Hunter put in prison. But, he felt that he didn't have enough. There was still so much more that he needed.

He soon had an idea. He looked up the omega shelter that belonged to Natalya, and her mate, Charlotte Flair. He saved the number into his phone. He would call them tomorrow and tell them everything. He figured that they might be able to help.

If he was going to go to them for help, he would need to take a plane to Canada. He started searching up some flights. He knew Finn would be upset with him once he found out what he was planning on doing, but he had to do this. He couldn't let the Mcmahons and Hunter get away with what they did to Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, when Finn woke up, he noticed that his mate wasn't in bed with him. "Seth? Honey?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, getting up off the bed. He pulled on a robe, heading out of the bedroom.

He went to the kitchen, to make a cup of coffee for himself. He saw Seth asleep at the table. His laptop was on, and there were a few windows open on it. He figured his mate must have been up all night trying to find evidence that the Mcmahons and Hunter had something to do with Dean's kidnapping. He was so intent on his belief that they were guilty of this. Finn just wanted his mate to relax and forget about this whole thing.

He went to go turn off the laptop, but something on the screen caught his eye. He read what was on it, and saw that Seth had purchased a plane ticket to Canada. Finn stared in horror, panicking on the inside. His mate planned on going to Canada, by himself!

He glared down at his omega, who was still asleep, unaware of his distress. He smacked him over the head, which instantly woke him up.

"Ah!" Seth screamed. He rubbed at his head, wondering what was going on. "Who the fuck…?" He looked up, seeing Finn glaring down at him. "Finn! What the fuck did you hit me for?!"

"Tell me why in God's name did you purchase just one plane ticket to Canada?"

It was at that moment, that Seth knew he would never hear the end of it.

 **00000000000000000000**

"You're going to Canada by yourself?!" Roman yelled, wondering if his friend had lost his mind. He and Dean had arrived at their house later that day.

"Umm...yes." Seth said.

"Seth, what the fuck are you thinking? What the hell is in Canada for you to be going there for?"

"Natalya lives there. Her omega shelter is in Calgary."

"This is about my family again, isn't it?"

"Yes, Roman! I wouldn't have any other reason to go there."

"Seth, you need to stop this. They had nothing to do with Dean being kidnapped."

"How do you know that, Roman? For all we know they could be his kidnappers. And if we let them get away with this, they might try to take Dean again!"

"You have no proof that they did anything."

"Oh yeah? Look at this, Roman. Look!" Seth shoved the articles into his hands. "Read those! Then tell me if you still think they're innocent."

Roman read the articles. He handed them back to Seth once he was finished. "This doesn't prove anything."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him all day. But he just won't listen to me." Finn said.

"Dean!" Seth went over to the omega, who was unsure about Seth's suspicions. "You believe me, don't you?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Doctor William Regal? Do you remember that name? Was he one of the people who hurt you?"

"I don't know!" Dean let out a frustrated scream. "I can't remember their names or anything! I just don't know..." He curled into himself, and started crying. "Seth...I don't want you to go...What if you get hurt?"

"Listen, honey." Finn grabbed his mate's hand. "This is not a good idea. What if the same thing that happened to Dean happens to you? I don't want to lose you, Seth."

"Guys, please. I'm doing this to help Dean. Get justice for his case. If I'm wrong about this then punish me for it, Finn. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Seth, no. You can't." Roman said.

"Roman, I care about Dean as much as you do. He's like a brother to me. I'm doing this that way so he doesn't get hurt again. I'm going to Canada, and there is nothing you guys can do to stop me."

 **00000000000000000000000**

A week later, the four of them were at the airport. Roman, Finn, and Dean were saying their goodbyes to Seth. He was only going to be away for a few days at least, but they were still going miss him.

Finn had his arms wrapped tightly around his mate. "You be careful while you're there. Don't go anywhere where it might be unsafe. Make sure to get something to protect yourself with. Like some mace."

"You don't need to worry, Finn. If any alpha dares to try and attack me, well they'll wish that they never messed with me. Remember that one time I curb stomped an alpha for touching me when we were in Las Vegas?"

"Yes, I remember. But sweetie, that won't always work. You must be prepared."

"I promise I will be."

"Good." Finn kissed him gently. "I love you. Call me when you're off the plane, okay?"

"Okay, I will. And I love you, too."

He turned to Roman. The alpha gave him a small smile. "I'm going to miss you, Seth. Be careful, okay? And let me know if you find out anything."

"I will." He gave him a short hug.

"I still don't like it that you're doing this."

"I know…I just need to know if I'm right or not. I'm doing this to make sure Dean is not in any danger. Speaking of him…"

He turned to the omega, who hadn't really spoken to him ever since he found out he was going to Canada.

"Dean…Hey, Dean. You going to say goodbye to Uncle Sethie?"

The omega didn't say anything, just kept staring down at the ground. "Come on, Dean. Please don't tell me you're still mad at me? I'm doing this to help you, you know."

"Seth, you better go. You're plane will be ready to take off soon." Finn said.

"But…fine…Well, goodbye, Dean. I'll talk to you on the phone when I'm off the plane." He turned to leave, but soon he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"I'm going to miss you…my brother…" Dean whispered.

"I'll miss you too. Just don't stress yourself too much over this. Remember, you got those pups inside you."

Dean nodded his head, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Seth. Please be safe."

After he said goodbye to the three of them, Seth went to go board his plane. He sat in a seat next to a window. As the plane took off, he stared outside of it, missing his friends and his alpha. He hoped that this trip to Canada would be worth it.

 **00000000000000000000**

Some hours later, Seth had finally arrived at the Calgary airport. He talked to Natalya on the phone. She was interested in Dean's case and wanted to help out the best she could. She told him that when he arrived at the airport, someone would be waiting there for him.

He searched around for this person, not seeing sign any of them. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blonde guy, dressed in a purple suit, and had makeup on.

"Are you Seth Rollins?" The guy asked.

"Yes, I am. And you must work for Natalya?"

"Yes. My name is Tyler Breeze." Tyler eyed him up and down. "That is an awful outfit that you are wearing."

"What?" Seth stared at him confused.

"Come on. We must get to the shelter. Follow me, please."

Tyler led the way over to his car. Seth placed his bags and suitcase in the trunk, and then got in the front seat with Tyler.

"So, um, Tyler…what do you do for Natalya?"

"I'm a model. I do photoshoots with omegas who have been rescued from the markets. I also do drag every now and then." He explained, fixing his makeup before starting up the car.

"So, you'll be doing one with Dean?"

"Dean?"

"My friends mate, who we rescued from a market last year."

"Oh, okay. If he wants to. We leave the choice up to them. Some omegas prefer not to draw attention to themselves."

They soon arrived at the shelter. There was a young omega girl standing outside. Seth recognized her as the omega who was bought before Dean.

Tyler got out of the car going over to her. "Paige sweetheart! What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed a smoke…" She muttered, staring out at the streets. A bit lost in her mind.

"You'll catch a cold out here. Here, put this on." He gave Paige his fur coat that he was wearing. Seth stood there, not saying anything for a bit.

"Now, do you want to tell me whats wrong?"

"Just thinking about everything I learned about my past…"

"Aww, honey. You still upset that you lost the pup?"

She nodded her head.

Tyler hugged her. "Its going to be okay, sweetheart. I'm here for you, and so is Becky. Now, lets go inside and get you warmed up."

The three of them headed inside of the building. Paige looked over at Seth. "Who are you?"

"I'm Seth Rollins. I recognize you. You are that omega that was rescued at the market that me and my friend were at."

"What were you doing there?"

"I got us lost. Do you remember an auburn haired omega male? He was younger than you, had blue eyes."

"Yes, I remember him. Do you know what happened to him?"

"He's actually my friends mate. He rescued him that night." He showed Paige a picture of Dean with Roman. "His name is Dean Ambrose. And that is my friend, Roman Reigns."

"I am glad that he is not on the markets anymore. So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I think I know who his kidnappers might be."

"And we'll soon find out if you are right." Seth turned around, to see a tall blonde woman. "I'm Charlotte Flair. Natalyas mate. She is waiting upstairs." She motioned for him to follow her. They headed upstairs, going to Natalyas office.

"Natalya, Seth Rollins is here."

"Oh, good. Have a seat, Seth. Could you excuse us Charlotte?"

"Of course."

Charlotte kissed her mate on the cheek, before leaving the office, leaving her alone with Seth.

"So, uh, Natalya. Heres the articles I wanted to show you." Seth reached inside his bag, pulling out a folder. He handed it over to her.

Natalya read them. Seth sat there nervously, waiting for her answer. Once she was done, she handed them back to him.

"So, do you think this is enough to put them in prison?"

Natalya sighed. "I'm sorry Seth, but I'm afraid it isn't. We need more than this."

"What do you mean its not enough? I even told you how Dean acted around Hunter. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"We need him to actually remember what his kidnappers looked like, or their names. We need more evidence than this. I'm sorry Seth, but we can't help you until we have more."

"So, I came here for nothing then?" Seth stood up from his seat. "I should go. I don't want to cause you anymore trouble."

"Wait, before you go I want you to see something." She reached inside of her desk, taking out a folder. She handed it to Seth. Inside there was a list of names. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"These are people who have worked for or owned omega markets. Most of them were caught. Take a look at the two names that were active in the 90's. Triple H, and the Heartbreak Kid."

"What about them?"

"Well, I was thinking you could possibly do some research on them. They were active around the time of Dean's kidnapping, so maybe it could be them."

"Does anyone know what they look like?"

"No. Only those who work in the markets would know."

"I'll see what I can do. Can I get a copy of this?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I couldn't help you out more."

"Its okay."

 **0000000000000000000000**

Hours later, Seth was at a bar. He was so upset with himself. He had came here to help Dean, get justice for his case. But in the end all he got was nothing. He did get some names but in his mind it just made things more complicated. These were probably different people other than the Mcmahons. He really did think that he was right about this, but now he was starting to doubt himself.

He heard his phone ringing. He answered it, hearing Finn's voice on the other end.

"Oh, Seth baby. You finally answered. I was starting worry."

"I'm okay, Finn. I'm not in any danger."

"How did it all go with Natalya? Did you find out anything?"

Seth ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to tell them that he had come up with nothing, but he knew he couldn't lie to them.

"Nothing. I got nothing, Finn."

"What? Was the evidence you had not enough?"

"No, it wasn't! She needed more than what I had. You guys were right."

"No, baby. Don't say that now. You just need to do some more research."

"But everything is so complicated Finn! We're not gonna be able to get justice for Dean's case. It is hopeless. Tell Roman I am so sorry."

"He and Dean are with me now. Where are you baby? Are you still at the shelter?"

"No, I left. I'm at a bar now."

"WHAT?!"

"What did he say?" Roman asked.

"He's at a bar! A fucking bar! Seth, what the fuck are you there for?!"

"Drinking my sorrows away, thats what."

"Finn, hand me the phone. Let me speak to him. Seth?"

"Yes, I'm here Roman."

"Why are you at a bar?"

"I came up with nothing, Roman! Nothing! The Mcmahons will get away with what they did to Dean!"

"Calm down, Seth. We still don't know for sure if they even did anything."

"The only thing I got out of coming here, is two names. Triple H, and the Heartbreak Kid. So, your family is probably innocent." Seth tried to hold back a sob. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble!"

"Seth, listen to me. Take a deep breath, and just calm down. Call a cab, and go to the nearest hotel. And in the morning book the next flight for tomorrow night, or the next day. Come home, Seth. We're all worried about you. Finn hasn't calmed down all day, he keeps pacing a lot, won't eat, sleep…Come back home, okay?"

Seth let out a sob. "O-okay…I will…May I speak to Dean, please."

"Sure. Hold on." Roman handed the phone to Dean.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dean. How are you?"

"I'm alright. Just miss you."

"I'm so sorry, Dean. The evidence I had…it wasn't enough. I've failed you."

"No, you didn't fail me. You did the best you could."

"How are the pups?"

"They're kicking more. They're very restless. You should be here so you could feel them."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle soon."

Dean let out a small chuckle. "Come home soon, please?"

"I will. I promise. Put Finn back on now."

Roman took the phone from Dean, then handed it back over to Finn.

"Finn."

"Yes baby?"

"I promise I'll be home soon."

"You better be. When you get back, I'm not letting you go anywhere without me."

"I miss you, alpha. I love you."

"I love you too. Call us when you're at the hotel, okay?"

"I will."

They said their goodbyes to each other. Seth finished the rest of his drink. He had drank a lot tonight. He was so drunk that he could barely stand on his feet. He stood up, walking towards the entrance of the bar, stumbling a bit.

He leaned up against the building. There was hardly anyone outside, and it was cold. He pulled out his cell phone, looking for a number for a cab. He soon felt an arm around his shoulder.

"Whats a pretty omega like you doing out here by yourself?"

Seth looked up. An alpha, who was clearly drunk, was standing above him, and trying to take him home with him.

"Get your hands off of me. I'm mated thanks."

"I don't see your mate anywhere nearby. Come on, gorgeous. I'll show you a good time. I can fuck you better than your mate ever could."

Seth pushed the alpha off of him. "Listen you scumbag! I am not going anywhere with you, so why don't you fuck off!"

"Mmm…you're a feisty one, aren't you?"

Seth was ready to attack the alpha, but then two other alphas came near him. They stepped between him, and the one that was drunk.

One had blonde hair, was wearing a scarf, and tight pants. The other had brown hair, that was almost down to his shoulders, and when he spoke Seth could tell that he was from the south.

"He said he was mated. You better leave this omega alone, or else we'll have to call the police."

The alpha growled. He knew he didn't stand a chance against these two. "Fine. You can have him."

Once he left, Seth finally spoke up. "Thanks for saving me. But I could have took care of him myself."

"With the state your in, I don't think you would have been able to." The blonde said.

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I better be going." Seth was about to walk away, but he was soon stopped by the two alphas. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"You're coming with us." The brunette said.

"Uh, I'm not going anywhere with you two, so you can forget it."

"Listen, just come with us. We'll explain everything in the morning. My name is AJ Styles, and this is Chris Jericho."

"Well, Mr. Styles, Jericho, I don't trust you two. I think you're going to sell me on the markets if I go with yous. So forget it!"

"We would never…" Chris gave the omega a perplexed look.

"Get away from me! Both of yous!" Seth screamed.

"Grab him Chris. We're gonna have to do this the hard way."

Seth tried to get away from them. He ended up falling on the ground. Chris grabbed him from behind, putting his hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming.

"Mmm! Mm!" Seth growled behind the hand, glaring at AJ.

"Stop struggling, please. Listen, we can help you. You mentioned something about the Mcmahons inside the bar?" AJ asked.

"Mm?!"

"You're trying to get them in prison, aren't you? Did they hurt someone you know?"

Chris released his hold on Seth, so he could speak. "Yes! Yes, I believe that they did. My friends mate, he was kidnapped when he was a pup. We rescued him last year. And just recently he met the Mcmahons. I believe that they had something to do with his kidnapping."

"How do you know the Mcmahons?" Chris asked.

"I used to work for them. They fired me when they found out I was mated to another male. My friend is related to them through marriage."

"There's a lot that we need you to explain to us. What is your name?" AJ asked.

"Seth Rollins."

"Seth, we're going to take you home with us." AJ said as he lead the way to his car. "You can explain everything to us in the morning. For now, you need to get some rest."

Seth followed the two to AJ's car. He got inside. His head was starting to hurt, and everything was spinning. "You guys aren't going to kidnap me, are you?"

Chris shook his head. "Can I put him on the list?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note:**

 **So, here is chapter 17 everyone! :) I wanted to thank everyone for their support. I really appreciate it 3 Also, I am so sorry for the long wait. Over the past few weeks, I've been going through a lot. Things have been stressful lately. All the stress made me lose my motivation to write, but now I've finally got it back. I've even come up with an idea for a new story :) I'll only upload one chapter for that one, and than continue it once I'm finished with Keep Me Safe. I can only work on two stories at once. Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Also, a little warning. This chapter might be a bit triggering. Lots of angst in this one.**

Seth woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. He sat up, groaning, rubbing his head. "Ugh...what the fuck happened last night?" He blinked a few times, not recognizing the room that he was in. "Huh? Where the hell am I?"

He heard voices outside of the room. He sat up off of the bed. He noticed he wasn't wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday. He was wearing polka dotted, yellow pajamas. He stormed out of the room, wondering who the hell had brought him here. Wondering if they had touched him in inappropiate ways.

He headed downstairs. In one room, there was an alpha, who was a bit on the heavy side, and an omega who had red hair. They were both playing a video game, bickering at each other.

"Who the hell are you two?!"

The two turned to him. The alpha, whose name was Kevin Owens spoke up. "You must be that omega Chris and AJ brought back last night."

"I'm Sami Zayn. And this is my friend here, Kevin Owens."

"What the hell am I doing here?!" Seth asked, wanting answers.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Seth turned to see a familiar face. It was AJ Styles.

"You! Why did you bring me here?!"

"You agreed to come with us."

"You kidnapped me! You're going to sell me on the markets!"

"Calm down, Mr. Rollins. We didn't kidnap you. We brought you here because we think that we can help you. You will also be helping us too."

"You have information about the McMahons that could really be of some use to us." Chris said.

"The articles?" Seth asked.

"Yes, you have gave us some new information about them that we needed. Seth, can you tell us how your friend Dean, acted around them?" AJ asked.

Seth sat down at the table with them. "Well, it was mostly Hunter who he was nervous around. Just being near him caused him to have a panic attack, and it brought back painful memories for him."

"What about the stuff with Doctor William Regal?"

"I believe he was the Doctor who had hurt Dean. Did experiements on him, and caused him to not remember his name."

"Okay, well Seth. Did you know that Triple H worked with Mr. Regal before?"

"Really? No...I did not know that...When was this?"

"It during the 90's. It would have been a few years after your friend was kidnapped. But during that time, he didn't work in the markets as much as he used to. Around the same time, Hunter Hearst Helmsley married Stephanie McMahon. A few years later, Shawn Michaels was found dead in his home. Years earlier, the Heartbreak Kid stopped working at the markets."

"When was Dean released from the hospital?" Chris asked.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure but I believe he was fifteen when he was released." Seth explained.

Chris nodded his head. "AJ, do you think we have enough evidence to put them in prison?"

"Hmm...I don't think so just yet, Chris. I think we need to show Mr. Rollins something first."

Chris frowned. "Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"What? What is going on? You think Hunter is Triple H? That he, and Shawn Michaels were the ones that kidnapped Dean?"

"Yes, I truly do believe that he is, Seth. But first, I need to show you something."

"What is it that you want to show me?" Seth asked.

"Follow me, Seth."

Seth stood up, following AJ down the hallway. They stopped at a door that was at the end. AJ unlocked the door, turning on the light. In this room, there were many shelves full of video tapes.

"W-what is all of this?"

"These are illegal videos that were created by omega market businesses. You see Seth, me and Chris, we're detectives. We go undercover in the black market, looking for these videos. We were searching for this one video by D-Generation X, or DX for short. That was the market that Hunter and Shawn worked for. We found out about it on the internet. Someone uploaded a short clip of it. It was taken down soon after, because an anonymous user reported it. There weren't many copies of this video, because most of them were destroyed by whoever owned it. We were lucky to find a copy on the black market."

Seth's eyes went wide. "W-what…what is the video of…?"

"You'll soon find out. This video was one of DX's most popular videos." He put the tape in VCR, pressing play on it.

"Why do you want me to see this?" Seth asked.

"I need you to confirm something for me. I want you to tell me if you recognize the pup in the video."

Seth was scared. He really didn't want to see what was on the video. He was worried of what it could be.

On the TV screen, two men could be heard speaking to each other. Soon, a young omega pup was shown on the screen, who looked to be about seven or eight years old. He hands were tied behind his back, and he was gagged with a piece of tape. All that could be heard from him were muffled whimpers, and sobs.

Seth instantly recognized him. This pup…it was Dean. Roman had shown him pictures of Dean when he was younger. He knew it was him. He could tell by the color of his hair, and his eyes. Dean's eyes were filled with tears.

' _Lets get you onto the bed, little one.'_

Seth recognized that voice. It was Hunter. He was right all along. He did kidnap Dean.

The video continued. Dean was now on the bed, on his hands and knees, trembling. Seth could tell that he was scared. Just seeing his friend like this, about to be raped. It made him angry. He was going to kill Hunter. He didn't understand how he could do this to Dean, especially when he was only so young and innocent.

Hunter came up behind Dean, placing a hand on his thigh. Dean was screaming behind the gag, trying to get away from him. But Hunter held him firmly in place. He took the tape off of him.

' _P-please…don't hurt me…let me go…'_

' _I promise you we'll let you go after we're done with you.'_

' _You'll take me back to my mate? To Roman?'_

' _Yes, you'll get to be with him again. Now, don't struggle so much, or else it'll hurt more.'_

' _N-no…stop! Please!'_

Seth closed his eyes, not liking the sight he was seeing on the screen. He didn't want to see it. All he could hear were Dean's blood curdling screams, which soon died down to low sobs, and whimpers.

' _You're so tight…uh…such a good little pup you are.'_

' _R-Roman…'_

' _He's not here. He's not coming to save you.' Hunter said, grabbing his hair._

' _ROMAN! ROMAN, HELP!'_

"Turn it off! Turn it off now!" Seth screamed, putting his hands over his ears.

"Seth, are you alright?" AJ asked.

"Turn it off, please! I can't watch this anymore!"

AJ turned the TV off, knowing that it must have been hard for Seth to watch the video. He went over to him, to see if he was alright.

"Seth, its going to be okay."

"No, no…its…its not okay. Dean, he…he believes that he wasn't raped when he was that young. When Roman finds out about this…it will surely break his heart…"

"Yes, it is a terrible thing…what happened to Dean. No one should ever have to go through what he went through all those years. But the good thing is that your friend is safe. He made it out alive. He was strong. He didn't give up. He is back with the ones who love and care for him. And now, we can finally put the people away in prison who did this to him. You've helped us Seth, and you've helped Dean."

Seth gave him a small smile. Yes, terrible things had been done to Dean. But all that mattered now was that Hunter, and whoever else had hurt him, would finally pay for what they did.

 **00000000000000000000**

Hours later, Seth had decided to call his mate, and friends back home. He had forty missed calls from Finn, and twenty-seven from Roman. They really were worried about him. He called Finn after AJ had booked a plane. He, Seth, and Chris would be leaving for Chicago first thing in the morning.

After the phone rang a few times, Finn answered. Seth didn't even get a chance to speak, hearing his mate yelling on the other end.

"Seth! Where the fuck are you! I am so scared. You never called last night! Did you get hurt?! Do I need to call the police?!"

"Finn, calm down, okay? I'm fine. Everything is fine. I'm not hurt or anything."

"Where are you?"

"I'm with AJ Styles, and Chris Jericho."

"Who the fuck are they?!"

"You don't need to worry about them doing anything to me. They're detectives. They helped me find out who kidnapped Dean."

"Really? They did? Roman! Seth found out who Dean's kidnappers were." Finn called out to his friend.

"He did? Wow. Thats great! Seth, you did it. Thank you for not giving up." Roman had took the phone from Finn, and now he was the one who was speaking to Seth.

"Yeah, it is. But, uh, Roman…t-theres something I need to tell you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Is Dean with you?"

"He's asleep right now. He was really upset that you didn't call last night. He was up the whole night, we all were. I finally got him to sleep some hours ago."

"Okay, its a good thing that he's asleep. He pregnant, and we don't need anything happening to him or the pups."

"I know. So, what is it you need to tell me?"

Seth took a deep breath. He knew Roman would hate Hunter after telling him what he saw, and would surely want him dead. He hoped that he wouldn't get too upset, and Dean also, when he tells him.

"Well, first off…you know I found out who kidnapped Dean. It was Hunter, Roman. Hunter did it. Along with his friend, Shawn Michaels. They were known as Triple H, and the Heartbreak Kid."

"So, he is guilty. What about the McMahons?"

"Well, Hunter married into the family around the time Dean was missing, so they must have known about it."

"You were right all along, Seth. I should never have doubted you."

"Its alright. Now, AJ showed me something today. It was a video…please don't freak out, Roman."

"...What was the video of?"

"It was of Dean. When he was younger. Probably seven or eight years old."

"What?"

"Roman, the rapings started when he was still only a pup. The McMahons, Hunter…They could be put away for life, or executed for what they did."

Roman growled, almost breaking the phone. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. "I'm going to fucking kill him. There is no way I'm letting him get away this."

Seth gulped. Roman was angry, furious. He was very hesitant of what he said next. "A-AJ said…that there could be more…more videos out there of Dean that the McMahons, and Hunter probably have. Some by DX, and some by World Wide Entertainment Markets."

"Fuck…I was working for an omega market and I didn't even know it…They exploited videos of Dean…Fuck! Seth, we need to shut that company down! We must do something about this!"

"We will. As soon as we contact the police, and show them everything they are done for."

Roman sat down in a chair, trying to calm himself down. All he just wanted to do was hold his mate close to him, and never let anyone harm again.

"Seth, what am I going to tell Dean? He's going to be really upset once he knows the truth."

"Well, its best to get it out of the way. And it'll be better for you to tell him, instead of him finding out once he goes to court."

"I know…Seth, I have to go now. When will you be home?"

"Tomorrow. AJ and Chris will be with me."

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then. Get some sleep, okay?"

"I will. But first, I wanna talk to Finn."

"Alright."

 **0000000000000000**

After Roman gave the phone back to Finn, he headed upstairs to his and Dean's room. He laid down next to his mate, wrapping an arm around him, and started stroking his hair. He kissed his forehead, while pulling him closer to him.

Dean woke up, sensing his mate's presence. His tired eyes looked up into Roman's. "Ro…"

"Hey, baby." He laid a gentle kiss upon his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dean noticed how tightly Roman was holding him. "Roman…whats wrong?"

"Dean, theres something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Seth was right. Hunter was the one who kidnapped you. The McMahons, they're also guilty. They knew about it."

"That's good then. They'll go to prison. But, that doesn't explain why you're upset."

Roman stroked his cheek, while running a hand down his back. "Seth was shown a video today. It…it was of you, Dean…when you were still a pup…Baby, you didn't remember everything cause they must have had you drugged up most of the time. But…you were raped much more earlier than you thought you were."

Dean tensed up. "No…Roman…there must be a mistake..."

"Its true, Dean." His mate started trembling uncontrollaby. Roman tried to comfort him but it was no use. "Dean, baby…its going to be okay."

"No! Its not okay! H-how did I live through that? I…I shouldn't have survived…"

"Don't say such things! Dean, you made it through this, and you came back to me."

"But don't you see, Roman? I am so fucked up. I got so many problems, I feel like a burden to everybody."

"Thats why we need to get you to talk about all of this. Get you to see a phychiatrist."

"NO!" Dean pushed himself away from mate. He got up off of the bed, running towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He slid down to the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest, rocking himself back and forth. He heard Roman from outside the door.

"Dean, please let me in."

"Go away!"

"Baby, please talk to me."

"Just go, Roman! I…I need to be alone…" He stood up, heading towards the sink. He opened the mirror cabinet. He saw what he was looking for once it was open. It was a razorblade. He picked it up, and held it down on his wrist. He sliced it across it, making a huge deep scar. Lots of blood started to come from it.

He dropped the razor into the sink. Tiny drops of blood fell onto the floor. He looked up at himself in the mirror. He was such a mess. His eyes were red from crying, and his hair was a bit disheveled. He couldn't stand the thought of being a burden to everyone, especially his mate. This would be for best. Everyone would be so much better off without him.

He was starting to feel weak. He could barely hear his mate's voice from outside of the bathroom.

"Dean, we can make it through this. Together."

He smiled, despite the pain he felt inside of him. "Roman…I…I…" He wanted to tell him that he loved him one final time, but he didn't get a chance to finish. He fell to the floor, landing in a small pool of his own blood.

Roman heard the thud from outside the door. He wasn't going to wait any longer. He had to go in and make sure Dean was okay. When he opened the door, the sight he saw made him want to scream. "Dean!" His mate was lying on the floor, coughing, and having trouble trying to breathe. He ran over to him, grabbing a towel off of a rack. He wrapped Dean's bloodied arm in it, trying to stop the bleeding. "Dean! Dean, no! Why would you do this to yourself?!"

Dean opened his eyes, seeing his mate's face staring at him. "Ro…I love you…"

"Shh…don't try to speak now. Finn! Finn call an ambulance! Hurry!" He looked back down at Dean. "You stay with me. You can't die on me, do you understand? You can't."

 **00000000000000000**

Later that same night, Dean was taken to the hospital. The doctors had to hurry to stitch his arm back up. He had lost a lot of blood. Roman was worried he was going to lose him this time, that he wouldn't make it. Luckily, he made it through. He was now lying on a bed, with an IV tube in his arm. He would be released tomorrow.

"I called Seth. He started panicking. I told him that everything was okay, that Dean survived." Finn said.

"This is my fault. I should never have told him."

"He was going to find out eventually, Roman. Listen, you did the right thing by telling the truth. Keeping it a secret would have made things worse."

"You're right. I'm just thankful that I didn't lose him. I don't know what I would have done if I did."

He leaned over Dean, kissing his forehead. He laid down next to him, pulling him close. He buried his face in the crook of his neck. "Please don't ever do that again. I love you, and I don't want to lose you."

Hearing his mate next to him, Dean woke up. He nuzzled Roman's cheek. Roman looked up, seeing that he was awake.

"Ro…"

"Dean…" Roman smiled at him. He leaned down, kissing him. "Do you remember anything?"

Dean looked around, not recognizing where he was. He noticed that Finn was with them, but Seth wasn't. "Ro…where unca Sefie?"

"Dean, you blacked out again, didn't you?" Roman asked.

"So, he doesn't remember anything now?" Finn asked.

"No, he doesn't. When he does I'll be here for him. Dean, you're not a burden to anyone. Don't you ever feel that way with me, okay? I love you, and we'll get through this. Together."


	18. Chapter 18

Seth had arrived at the Chicago airport the next day, along with AJ and Chris. They had came with him because they wanted to meet Dean, and help him in court when the McMahons went to trial. They had brought all the evidence they had with them, and were going to show it to the police.

They got off of the plane. Seth walked ahead of the other two. He couldn't wait to see his mate, and his friends. He saw them once he got outside.

Finn smiled when he saw his mate, going up to him. He pulled him into a hug, kissing him. "I missed you so much. I am never letting you leave my sight ever again. I was so worried about you."

"Relax, Finn. I'm fine. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Unca Sefie!"

Seth turned around, seeing the excited omega, who jumped into his arms making him stumble a bit. "Dean, its good to see you too." He said, running a hand through the blonde curls.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too." He turned to Roman. "He'll be alright when remembers what you told him, will he?"

The alpha gave him a small smile. "I hope so." Roman came over to him, taking Dean from Seth. "Come on now, baby. You're going to make Seth fall."

"He looks like he's gotten bigger." Seth commented, seeing the bump poking out from Dean's shirt.

AJ and Chris were standing near the four of them. Chris whispered into AJ's ear. "The omega is acting like a pup."

"Seth told me he has blackouts."

"Do you think the abuse caused it?"

AJ nodded his head. "Yes. Along with being brainwashed by Dr. Regal." AJ took a step near Roman. Dean looked up at him, his eyes going wide. He hid his face in his alpha's chest.

"No...no...m'scared...Ro...scary man..."

Roman rubbed his back. "Its okay, Dean, these people are not going to hurt you. They're here to help you."

Chris came over also. "We're not going to hurt you little one. We only want to help you."

Dean looked over at the blonde, noticing the scarf he was wearing. "Oooh..."

"Hmm? What you like my scarf? It cost me a lot of mone-ah!"

Dean yanked at the scarf, pulling Chris down. He liked the lights that were on it. "Pretty..."

"Can you let go, please?" Chris asked.

"Let me help." Roman said, removing Dean's hand off of the scarf.

"That's better." Chris said, adjusting it. "So, how far along is he? His pregnancy?"

"Almost six months. He's going to have twins. We found out the genders while you gone, Seth." Roman said.

"Oh? So is it boys or girls?" Seth asked.

"A boy and a girl." Roman smiled, while rubbing the huge bump. His omega happily purred in his arms. "Their names are going to be Nathaniel and Annabelle."

"Can call them Nathan and Anna for short. I like those names. They're perfect. You're going to be a mommy soon, Dean."

"Mm!" Dean replied.

"Anyway, Seth, we're going to the movies. Wanted to make today a good day for Dean, after what happened...you know, when he tried to kill himself."

"Okay. How's his arm?"

"It'll heal. He just won't be able to use it as well as he used to."

"Well, I just hope he'll be alright after he remembers everything."

"Me too. Come on, let's go."

After they all left the airport, they headed to the nearest movie theater. When they arrived, Roman purchased some tickets for all of them, to see Ginger Snaps.

"I can't believe we're seeing a movie about a werewolf." Chris said, not exactly thrilled.

"Its about a girl who turns into a werewolf." Seth said, while purchasing some popcorn.

"I know. I've already seen the film. I didn't really enjoy it."

"I've seen it before too. I liked it. You don't have good taste."

"So why aren't you seeing another movie?" Chris asked.

"I'm not actually going to watch the film. Going to do something else with my mate."

"Seth, sweetheart! We're are not getting each other off in the theater." Finn said, blushing.

"But Finn, it'll be fun!"

"No, it'll actually be embarrasing. With how loud you are you'll end up getting us kicked out."

Roman suppresed a laugh, while carrying Dean, who had a blanket around him, to their seats. Roman bought them some popcorn, and chocolate to eat the during movie, along with drinks.

Before the movie started, Seth whispered into his ear. "So, why are we seeing a movie we've already saw before?"

"This might help him recall another memory, from when we were pups."

"I don't see how this will help..."

"Dean's afraid of horror movies."

"Any memories with you seeing one with him?"

"Yes, we watched the first Nightmare on Elm Street film at my house. Dean hated Freddy, and I would tease him for it. Mom whooped my ass with a hairbrush for making him watch that film."

Chris shushed the two up because the movie had started. Not even a few minutes into the movie, and Roman heard Dean whimpering.

"Its only a movie, baby. The werewolf isn't going to hurt you."

But Dean didn't care. He crawled into Roman's lap, pulling the blanket over himself. "Don wanna watch movie...werewolf too scary."

"Do you want some popcorn? Chocolate?"

Dean shook his head. Roman held him, while he continued watching the movie. The omega sucked on his thumb, while hiding his face in the crook of Roman's neck.

 **00000000**

 _"Please Roman, I don't want to watch this."_

 _"Dean, you're seven years old, and still afraid of Freddy?"_

 _"I-I'm not...He's...He's boring."_

 _"Freddy? Boring? He's anything but boring. You sure you're not just scared?"_

 _"Yeah. Mean old Freddy doesn't scare me anymore!"_

 _Roman put the tape in the VCR. "If you say so." He sat down next to Dean, with a bowl of popcorn. "You want some?"_

 _"Sure." He reached into the bowl, grabbing a handful. He looked up at the TV, seeing Freddy's face on it. He whimpered a bit, dropping the popcorn he had grabbed. He hid behind Roman, who was laughing. "Its not funny Roman!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, Dean...its just...you're so adorable when you're like this."_

 _Dean huffed, glaring at him. "I hate you so much right now, Roman."_

 _"You love me."_

 _"I'm telling your mama."_

 _"Please don't. She'll kill me"_

 **000000**

He could a feel a hand running down his back. Dean jumped a bit, pulling back to see who it was. He sighed in relief when he saw it was only Roman. "R-Roman...its just you."

"Dean, baby, you're back to your normal self." Roman kissed his cheek.

"Hmm?"

"You blacked out again, baby. After I told you about..."

"Please don't mention it." Dean looked away from him. "R-Roman...I-I don't...understand how you can put up with me, and still me...I'm too much of a burden."

Roman grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look up at him. "You listen to me. Don't you dare say such things about yourself. You're an amazing person, Dean. You make laugh when you do funny things. You make me smile whenever I am sad. You're there for me when I need you. You've saved me, just like I saved you. You're beautiful in every way. You're going to be a great mother too." Dean's eyes were welling up with tears. Roman kissed them away, then he kissed softly on the lips. "I love you, Dean. You're not a burden to anyone. You've brought me and my friends closer to each other. You've made mine, and their lives better."

"Roman...t-thank you." Throughout most of his life Dean had felt that he wasn't good enough, that his mom or dad didn't love him. He thought he was too much for people to handle, especially his mate. But after hearing Roman's words, those feelings of self-doubt were gone.

He turned to see the movie they were watching. "A horror movie?"

"Its not even that scary, you might actually like it." Roman said.

"Maybe."

"Can we watch Nightmare on Elm Street tonight?"

"No. You will not torture me with Freddy Krueger again."

 **000000**

Hunter dialed the number in his contacts, needing to get ahold of whoever he was calling as soon possible.

He had a figured out a plan on how to get rid Dean. The omega that had gotten away from him, all because he had made a mistake by selling him to Heath Slater. He was going to make Heath give him most of the money Roman had given him.

He had thought that by exploiting the omega, making videos and photo galleries over the years would have been enough. He thought for sure that they would have broken him in. That he would have died from all of the abuse, or at least still be missing. Apparently, he was wrong.

His first part of the plan was to get Roman out of the picture first. He had already figured out how to do that, and now, he just needed this person he was calling to go through with the second part of the plan.

After a few rings, they finally answered. "Why, hello there Mr. Helmsley. I wasn't expecting to hear from you today."

"I need you to do something for me. I'll pay you however much it is going to cost."

"No need to pay me if it involves an omega. You know I am always happy to inflict pain upon one."

"Okay. I need you to come to Chicago. There is an omega who your customers would love."

The man on the other smirked. "I'm listening..."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been a few days since after Seth had returned from Canada with AJ and Chris. Both Chris and AJ talked to Dean about his case. Telling him how they knew about Doctor William Regal, who did experiements on him and many other omegas. Told him about Hunter's omega market, D-Generation X, where many omegas were sold, most of them underage.

Dean was one of those omegas. He was only seven years old when he was on their market, and he had experienced so much abuse from them. Both physical and sexual.

He was never bought though. They had decided to keep him. He stayed with them until they admitted him to the asylum, which was owned by William Regal. He was there until he was about fourteen years old. He always thought that the sexual abuse didn't start until he was about this age, but it all started when he was first brought onto their market.

He found it hard to believe that he had survived all of this. Usually young pups didn't last on the markets for very long.

"We'll be showing all of this to the police tomorrow." AJ explained to him. "Once they see what was done to you, they'll arrest them, and go through their home."

"The McMahons probably have illegal videos of you, hidden somewhere in their home." Chris said. "They'll find these videos, and your case will be taken to trial."

Dean understood what was about to happen. He would have to testify in court against Hunter, and the McMahons. He knew that they would be locked up for life for what they had done. They wouldn't be able to get away with it. There was too much evidence against them.

After Chris and AJ had left, to go to where they were staying at, Dean laid snuggled up in Roman's arms, thinking about everything.

"Roman..."

"Yes, baby?"

"Will I be able to do it? Go up in front of all those people, and testify against the McMahons and Hunter?"

"Yes, you will. I believe in you, Dean. Plus, you won't be alone. I'll be there with you by your side."

Dean nuzzled his cheek. "I'm glad I'll have you there to support me. I don't know if I would be able to do this on my own."

Roman gave him a gentle kiss, holding onto him tighter. "You won't be on your own. Never again."

He laid his mate down on the couch, peppering kisses down his neck, which sent shivers down Dean's spine. "Mmm...alpha..."

"I love you so much."

"Mm...love you too."

Roman leaned up to kiss him again. They both moaned into the kiss. Roman snaked a hand into Dean's pants, feeling how wet his omega was. "You're so wet for me, baby boy."

"Nngh...only for you, alpha..." He let out a loud moan, when Roman stuck a few fingers inside his pussy, his thumb rubbing at clit. "Ooh...mmm...Daddy...I need you inside of me..."

"Soon baby, soon." Roman smiled down at him. He took his fingers out. He lifted Dean up, so he was sitting on his lap. He took off his shirt, admiring the huge breasts on Dean's chest. His nipples were leaking with milk. "You're leaking baby." He said, chuckling a bit.

Dean's face turned red. "Ugh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be baby boy. Its natural." He leaned forwards, latching onto one of the pink buds, sucking at it. He pulled and pinched at the other.

His omega shuddered, loving how his alpha was treating him. Taking care of his omega's needs. "A-ah...alpha...daddy...p-please..."

Roman released his nipple, looking up at Dean. His face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. He leaned up, kissing him hungrily. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, tasting the milk on his lips.

Roman smirked, pulling back. "What did you think?" The answer he was given was a slap to the face.

"Roman...mother's are not supposed to drink their own milk."

"So, does that mean you don't want to taste your cum too?"

Dean rolled his eyes, pulling Roman back down on top of him. "Roman, shut up and fuck me already."

"Will do." They were about to continue what they were doing, when they both heard a knock on the door. "What the fuck? It better not be Seth."

"Tell him to go back home. That he shouldn't interrupt us at this time."

"Knowing him he would probably want to join in." He opened the door to see who it was. It wasn't Seth. It was the police, along with Hunter. He wondered what was going on, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"Good evening officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"Good evening, Mr. Reigns. I am officer Mark Henry, and you are under arrest."

Roman raised his eyebrow. "Under arrest? For what?"

"You have an underage pregnant omega with you. Which you should know is against the law."

"Wait, officer, I can explai-"

"You can explain yourself when you're down at the police station." Mark turned him around, handcuffing him.

Dean got up off the couch, going over to them. "Wait! Please officer! Roman didn't do anything! He's innocent!"

"It doesn't look like it to me. You should thank Mr. Helmsley. He was the one who told us about this."

"Don't take him away from me, please!" Dean pleaded with him. "I-I love him. Please don't do this."

"Mr. Ambrose, I suggest you calm down and go back inside. Call someone who you can trust to stay with for a while." Mark said, leading Roman to his car, and putting inside it.

"Roman..." Dean went over to the car, grabbing onto his hand. "Y-you can't leave me..."

"Dean, baby, calm down okay. Hunter won't get away with this. I'll let the officer know to call AJ and Chris, and they'll show them everything. It should be enough to drop these charges against me."

"I hope so. I hope you're right." Dean whispered, willing himself not to cry. He needed to be strong.

"Now, go back inside and call Seth, okay baby?"

Dean nodded his head, then gave him a short kiss. "We're going to get you out of there. I promise."

After he said goodbye to Roman, he headed back inside. He was not going to let Hunter get away with this. Yes, he was underage, but Roman didn't do anything wrong. He wasn't abusing him like the officer thought that he was.

He called AJ first, telling him that he and Chris needed to head down to the police station. That they needed to show the police all of the evidence, and get Roman out of there.

Next he dialed Seth's number, who answered after a few rings. "Dean, it's almost midnight...Why are you calling so late?"

"Seth, Roman was just arrested!"

"Arrested?! For what?!"

"Hunter...he...he told the police about me. They knew I was underage, that me and Roman had sex."

"Oh no...What are we going to do?"

"We're going to show them all of the evidence."

He noticed that there was a storm going on outside. It made him feel a bit uneasy, and scared. Especially with being in the house by himself.

"Seth, you and Finn need to come and get me."

"Thats what we're going to do now. I just woke up Finn. We're getting ready right now."

Dean heard a loud noise from behind him, which made him jump. Suddenly, all the lights went off in the house, making him more scared.

"Please...hurry. I-I'm so scared, Seth..."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Just stay on the phone with me, alright?"

Dean was about to speak, but someone grabbed him from behind, wrapping their hand around his mouth. He screamed into it, but it came out muffled.

He heard a voice whispering into his ear. "I wouldn't make any sounds if I were you." The person held a knife up to his throat.

Three other people came into view. Dean couldn't get a good look at their faces because they were all wearing sheep masks.

The tallest out of them, who looked to have big muscles, grabbed the phone from out of his hands. Seth was still on the other end. "Dean? Dean, are you alright?! Say something. Dean!" The person crushed the phone, dropping it onto the floor.

The other one who was behind him, let go of him. Dean turned around, staring at him in horror. "W-who are you? What do you want?"

The guy cackled. "My name is Bray. Bray Wyatt. And this is Luke, Erick, and Braun. We are the Wyatt family."

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll give you whatever it is that you want, but please, just don't hurt me."

"What we want is you. Mr. Helmsley offered you to us. You are a precious little thing, aren't you?"

Dean gulped. He knew what these men wanted. He was going to be taken away again, and there was no way he would be able to defend himself against these guys. "N-no...p-please...I'm begging you, please don't this..."

One of the other guys, Braun, grabbed him from behind. He threw him down onto the ground, tying some thick rope around him. He struggled to break free, but it was no use.

Bray leaned down, grabbing his face. He held a few pills in his other hand. "Open up."

Dean shook his head, gritting his teeth together. Bray forced his mouth open, shoving the pills inside, which he had no choice but to swallow.

"There. Now, go to sleep little lamb." He grinned down at him. He shouted over to the others. "Erick, Luke, clean up all the evidence of us being here."

"W-where are you taking me?" Dean asked, while trying to keep his eyes open. He was starting to feel groggy.

Bray pulled out some duct tape, placing some on his mouth. "Some place far away. Don't you worry about it. Just go to sleep."


	20. Chapter 20

Finn and Seth pulled up in Roman's driveway, both of them getting out of their car. Seth ran over to the front, trying to open it, but it was locked. "Finn, hurry!"

Finn came over as fast as he could, getting out the spare key that Roman had given them. "Hold on, Seth. Just calm down." He said, while unlocking the door.

"Dean could be hurt for all we know!" Seth ran inside, almost tripping over the coffee table.

"Careful baby." Finn checked to see if the lights were working, but the power was still out. He pulled out a flashlight. "I'm going to check to see if he's upstairs. You search for him down here."

Seth nodded his head. They both looked around the whole house for any sign of Dean. They didn't find him. Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!" Seth kicked at the table, frustrated. "Where the fuck is he?!"

"I think whoever it was that was here took him." Finn said. "We came too late."

"But, that means he is missing again! Finn, what are we going to tell Roman? He's going to very upset, when he finds out Dean was kidnapped again."

"Seth, don't worry. We'll find again. They can't have gone far, whoever did this."

"I hope you're right." His phone started ringing. He checked to see who it was. It was Chris who was calling. He answered it. "Did you guys get Roman out?"

"We're working on it. We've shown the officer all of the evidence. I think they'll let him out soon. After he gets out, we're going over to the McMahons home."

"Well, that's good then. We'll be there, waiting for you guys. Just let us know when you're there."

"Will do. Do you guys have Dean with you?"

"Um, yeah, about that...Dean was kidnapped again."

"What? What do you mean he was kidnapped again?"

"I was on the phone with him earlier. Letting me know that me and Finn needed to pick him up. Then it sounded like someone grabbed him, because all I could hear from was muffled sounds."

"This is not good, not good at all."

"Do you think the McMahons and Hunter had anything to do with this?"

"I think so. There's no way it was just random. Hunter had to had make a deal with whoever took him. Well, meet us at their house. We'll be over there soon, with Roman."

"Alright." Seth looked over at Finn. "Come on, we need to get to the McMahons house."

"What for?" Finn asked.

"The police will be there. They're going to arrest them, and raid their home for more evidence."

"Alright, let's go then."

 **00000000**

By the time they got over there, it was already morning. Seth and Finn got out of their car, going over to AJ, Chris, and Roman. Roman turned to them as soon as he saw them. "Seth, Finn!"

"Roman...we have terrible news..." Seth said.

"I know. Chris told me. When I find out who did this they'll pay. They'll regret ever taking Dean."

"I am so sorry we didn't make it to your house on time." Finn said.

"Its alright, you guys did the best you could. We'll just have to find him again."

"Well, right now we need to focus on the task at hand now. They just arrest Vince and Hunter. They're talking to Stephanie right now." AJ said.

"Do you think they'll arrest her too?" Seth asked.

"I think so. She must have known what her father and her mate were doing."

Roman stepped in front, going inside of the house. Seth followed him in. They saw Vince, who had didn't look very happy with the situation.

"Roman...Son, I had no idea that what was going on."

"Save it, Vince. I don't want to hear more of your lies. And I am no longer your son anymore. You're no father to me."

"It was all Hunter's doing! He had more control over the business when he married my daughter."

"You knew. You knew that he had Dean all along. You made illegal videos of him. World Wide Entertainment Markets will no longer be, once all of this is over."

He turned away from him, heading upstairs, with Seth following closely behind. When he got up there, he went over to Hunter's room.

"Um, Roman, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to help the police find more evidence." He said, while looking through the dresser drawers, not finding anything just yet.

Seth decided to help him look. He checked in the closest, but there was nothing in there. He checked under bed, seeing box. He pulled it out, opening it.

Inside of the box, there were a few video tapes, DVDs, and some folders. He grabbed one of the folders, and opened it. Inside there was some files on Dean, and pictures also. "Uh...Roman...I think I found what you were looking for."

Roman came over to him, grabbing the folder. He took the pictures out. He was disgusted by what he saw. It made him sick to his stomach.

One of the pictures was of Dean chained up on the floor. He had bruises, dirt, and some blood on his body.

Another one of him, where it looked like he had recently been hit, and his back was covered with huge red scars. There was a hand in his hair, and he was being raped.

The last one he saw was of Dean on his knees, with his arms around someone's leg. There was a collar around his neck, with a leash hooked onto it. He was also heavily pregnant in the picture.

Seth looked his shoulder at the pictures, also disgusted by what he saw. "This...this is what they did to him...Oh, Roman...I wish you could have found him sooner."

"Me too, Seth. I can't believe that they would do these horrible things to him." He picked up one of the tapes, putting it inside of the VCR. His curiousity was getting the best of him, and he wanted to know what other things had been done to his mate.

The video played, and he saw Dean lying on a bed, on his stomach. He was wearing lingerie, with his hands tied up behind his back.

He looked very closely at his eyes, seeing that they were in a trance like state.

 _"Mmm...Ah...mm..."_

 _"You like that, don't you? You're such a good little pup. So good. You take me so well."_

 _Dean only whimpered, while the man on top of him continued thrusting inside of him. The guy pulled out, making the omega whine._

 _Dean laid his head on the pillow, his lolling out of his mouth. He panted, trying to catch his breath._

Roman could tell from the look on Dean's face that he was in pain. Even in his pup state, he didn't enjoy one second of what was happening to him.

 _The guy's hands were on his ass now, spreading his cheeks wider. "You're hole is stretched so wide open for me. I think you can take more than just my cock."_

 _The guy stuck three fingers inside of the omega. Dean tried to move away, but was held firmly against him._

 _"Be good. You're doing so well." He said, as he added another finger inside of him._

 _Dean whimpered beneath him. His hands clutched down on the sheets, his knuckles turning white. "No...no more..."_

 _"You'll feel so good. You're going to cum from just my fist inside of you."_

 _"No..."_

 _The guy above him was slowly sliding his whole hand into him, making him scream from the pain._

Roman growled. He had seen enough. He kicked at TV, breaking the screen. "You sick motherfucker!"

Seth went over to his friend, trying to calm him down. "Roman...please..."

"I'll fucking kill him. I'll fucking kill him, Seth! That bastard...h-he hurt Dean..." Roman said, falling to knees. Tears were streaming down his face. "W-we need to find him...we have to...Those fuckers have Dean, and my pups..."

"I know, Roman. I know. We'll find them. We will." Seth wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort him. They had to find Dean, before anything else could happen. There would be hell to pay once they did.


	21. Chapter 21

The five of them were now at Roman's place. Chris had found Hunter's cellphone, looking through it to see who he called last. The most recent was one that was out of state. In NY state. Elizabethtown, NY.

He and AJ were talking about who it could be. "You don't think its them, do you Chris?"

"I'm afraid it is. Its near the old village, the one that burned down many years ago."

"Damn. This is not good. Who knows what they could do to Dean. If we don't find them soon, they could kill him."

Later that night, they both sat down with the other three to tell them the news.

"Well? Did you guys find out anything?" Roman asked.

"We found out who kidnapped him. The Wyatt family kidnapped him." AJ said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Seth asked.

"They're a cult. But they believe themselves to be descendants of the family that used to live in the old village near Elizabethtown. All because their leader, Bray, has the same last name as them." Chris explained.

"Have you guys heard of the old story?" AJ asked. "About Sister Abigail?"

"No, who is she?" Finn asked.

"She was an omega, who was alive during the 1600's. Lived with her family in the old village. The story goes is that she loved her brother so much, that she bonded with him, mated, and got pregnant by him."

"Okay, that is disgusting." Seth said.

"What happened next?" Roman asked.

"She lost the pup, had a miscarriage. She changed after the miscarriage. She became depressed, angry, and vengeful. So her, and her brother, along with some friends of theirs starting kidnapping omegas, bringing them to an abandoned church." AJ explained.

"They would torture them, rape them. Abigail would even cut them open, and kill their pups. The people of the village wondered why so many omegas were going missing. But nobody suspected it was them." Chris said.

"Until one of them was able to get free. Stabbed one of their friends who was raping her, and was able to escape. The authorities were contacted and they were arrested. Sister Abigail, her brother, and whoever else was involved were executed. The others were hanged, while she was burned at the stake." Chris said.

"The last words she said before she died were how she was going to get revenge, that she would curse the village, burn it down. Some years later, that curse came true, and now there is nothing left of the village except a few houses. No one goes near that village, it is basically abandoned."

"How do you guys know all of this?" Seth asked.

"Bray was arrested some years ago, for sexual assault. He was in jail for eight months, then was released on parole." AJ explained.

"So, you think that's where he is keeping Dean? At the old village?" Roman asked, hopeful.

"The area code says its from Elizabethtown, and that village is near that town. So, yes. I think thats where they are keeping him."

"Alright, so when do we leave then?"

"In a few days. It'll take a while to get ready, and we need to be prepared. Bray and his family are very dangerous people, and if we're not careful we could get killed."

"Alright. Well, we need to start preparing now. We got no time to waste." Roman said.

"I'll start packing up everything I need." Seth said.

"Seth, no." Roman stopped him.

"Huh? What do you mean no?"

"Seth, you've done a lot for me, and I appreciate all of it. You've help Dean get his kidnappers in jail. But this, this Seth, it is too dangerous."

"But, Roman!"

"He's right, baby. You have to stay here. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you." Finn said, while holding his hand.

"But you're going with them! So why can't I come along?"

"Actually, no. As much as I would like help Roman, I have to leave tomorrow for work."

Seth pulled away from him. "So, what? You're just going to leave me here alone then?"

"I don't want to baby, but I have to. I need this job to bring money into the house, you have to understand."

"I don't like it that you're just leaving me. Both you, and Roman!"

"Seth, baby, please..."

 **000000000**

He stirred a little, waking up. His eyes couldn't make out his surroundings, for everything was all blurry. He was lying on a cold hard floor. He felt very weak.

Once his vision finally adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed that there was someone on top of him, moving hard and fast into him.

He let out a muffled scream through the gag. He tried to get away, but he couldn't for he was chained up. The guy that was raping him was Luke Harper.

"Uh...you like that? Me fucking your tight hole?" He took the gag off Dean.

Dean let out a gasp, whimpering as Luke thrusted even harder into him. "P-please stop...get off of me..."

But he didn't listen, just kept on raping him. Dean lifted his hand up, scratching at his face. "I said stop! No more!"

Luke let out a scream, feeling the omega's nails digging into his skin. "You fucking bitch!" He slapped him across the face. "You pay for that..." He growled, wrapping a hand around Dean's throat, choking him.

Dean gasped for air, trying to breathe, but it was hard to with the grip Luke had on him.

At the moment, Bray came into the room, pulling Luke off of him. "You idiot. Stop that. You're going to kill him. We can't have that now, can we."

Luke was on the ground now, with his pants around his ankles. "The fucking bitch clawed me."

"That's no excuse for choking him. Go on, get back upstairs. I need you to make some calls."

After Luke had left, he leant over Dean, smirking down at him. "You're finally awake."

"W-where am I?"

"Don't worry about that. Lets just say you're very far away from your home."

"Please...let me go. I'll do anything for you, please." Dean begged, as he struggled against his restraints.

"Can't do that. You see, little lamb, me and my family, we keep omegas as slaves. We rent them out to our customers. We keep them for however long they live. I hope you live for a while, because you are a very pretty little thing." He said, while stroking Dean's face.

Dean flinched away from him, curling into him. Bray stood up, walking away from him. "You just don't worry your pretty little head, we're going to take good care of you."

He left, leaving Dean alone by himself. He didn't know what to do, he had no idea how he was going to survive this time.

He placed his hands on his stomach, feeling his pups kicking inside of him. "W-we're going to be alright...Roman will find us, your father is not going to give up so easily. He will find us, I promise." He rubbed the bump, trying to calm them down. "I love you both."

He leaned his head up against the wall, closing his eyes. Roman would find him, he had to. And soon. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

 **000000**

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I'm sorry I had to leave." Finn said. Seth was talking to him on the phone.

"Its fine. I understand that you have a job to do. I just feel...lonely..."

"I know, baby, I know. But I'll be back in a few days, and I'll make it up to you. Tell Roman that I hope he finds Dean, and their pups."

"I will. I hope he finds them soon. I love you, Finn."

"I love you too, Seth. Anyway, I better go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." After they said their goodbyes, Seth hanged up the phone. He was still a bit upset. His alpha wasn't with him, Dean was gone, and Roman had told him to stay here, in Chicago.

Seth knew it was dangerous, but he still wanted to help. He wanted to go and find Dean too. Roman wouldn't let him. It made him upset. What if he never saw Dean again? All he just wanted to do was help.

His dog, Kevin, was barking at his heels, as he walked into the kitchen. "Kevin! Get down! I'll feed you in a minute." He opened the fridge, pulling out the milk.

Kevin was still barking, while he was trying to get the milk open. "Kevin, stop. You're giving me a headache."

He started walking towards the cupboards to get a glass. He ended up tripping over Kevin, dropping the milk onto the floor.

"Ugh!" He let out a frustrated scream. " _Kevin._ Now I gotta clean this mess up." The dog whined at him. "Yes, you're guilty. Go. Get out of my sight until I call you for your food."

He was about to go get something to clean the spilled milk up with, but than something stopped him in his tracks.

 **000000**

 _Roman handed Dean over to Seth. The omega squirmed a bit in his arms, wanting to go back to his alpha._

 _"I can't believe you're having me doing this." Seth said, taking the bottle of milk from Roman._

 _"Don't be embarrassed about it. You need to feed too. Since we're both taking care of him." He pulled the blanket tighter around Dean._

 _"He's your mate, not mine."_

 _"Alright. He seems to be comfortable. Okay, don't drop him now."_

 _"I'm not going to drop him." He said, putting the bottle up to Dean's lips._

 _The omega started suckling at it, purring as he drank the sweet, warm milk._

 _After a while, he was finally full. He yawned a bit, getting sleepy. Seth's heart warmed a bit as Dean snuggled up against his chest._

 _"Want me to take him back from you?" Roman asked._

 _"No. He is fine right here. I'll hold him for a bit." Roman sat down opposite of him. "He is quite adorable like this."_

 _"This is a very sweet moment between the two of you." Roman said. "Uncle Sethie taking care of my omega."_

 _"Shut up, Romeo."_

 **000000**

Staring down at the spilled milk, recalling that memory, Seth knew what he had to do. Kevin was at his feet, his paws up against his leg. He whined up at his owner.

Seth bent down, petting him. "Thank you, Kevin. You're a genius. You're so smart my sweet boy. Even you know what daddy has to do."

He stood up, pulling out his cellphone. He called one of his contacts. After a few rings, the person on the other end answered.

"Hello, mom. Its me, Seth. Listen, I need you to watch over Kevin for a few days. Yeah, me and Finn are going on a little vacation. Um, is it alright if I bring him over there today?"


	22. Chapter 22

It was night time, and Seth was hiding in the bushes in front of Roman's house. Watching as Chris loaded the trunk, of the vehicle they had rented, up with suitcases. He waited for a bit, until Chris went inside.

He went over to the van, putting his bag inside, moved the suitcases around, and hid between them.

"Ugh, this is a tight squeeze. But this will have to do." He made himself as comfortable as he could. This was the only way he would be able to go with them.

He heard the others coming out. "It'll be a few days before we get there, so this is going to be a long trip." Chris explained to Roman.

"I just hope we'll make it there in time. I don't want anything to happen to my pups, or Dean." Roman said, getting inside of the van. AJ got into the passenger seat. "I hope he's okay...I'm so worried about him."

"Everything will be fine, Roman. We'll get to him in time, don't worry."

Seth winced a little when Chris put another suitcase inside trunk, and closed it.

Chris got inside, starting up the vehicle. "Well, lets go rescue Dean now."

They left Roman's house, driving down the dark street. Inside the trunk, Seth's whole body hurt because of the position he was in. It was going to be long ride.

 **000000**

Dean woke up when he heard the door open. He looked up to see who it was that had came in. Luke Harper.

He came over to Dean, unlocking the chains that were around him. "Get up." He said.

"W-whats going on?" He asked.

Luke grabbed onto his arms, making him stand up. Dean felt like he was going to fall, for his legs were very weak.

"Put this on." He said, showing Dean a red, velvet dress. It had black see through lace in the back, and a fake black rose in the front.

"What for? Why do I need to wear that?"

"Because our customer, Mr. Owens, likes his omegas to look very pretty for him. Bray and the others are out of town. So, its up to me to take care of you. Now, lets get you ready."

He helped Dean put on the dress. It felt a bit tight around his bump, and was far up above his knees. It didn't hide very much. Luke then put a black choker around his neck, and then gave him heals to wear.

It didn't make Dean feel 'pretty'. It just made him exposed.

"There. That's better. You look much better now. Come on, follow me."

Dean followed Luke upstairs. He brought him into the lounge room, telling him to sit down. He set down a bat he was holding, making a phone call to Bray.

Dean suddenly got an idea. Luke was busy talking to his boss on the phone, not paying any attention to the omega.

Dean slowly got up, picking up the bat, being careful not to make any sounds. He stepped towards Luke, who had his back turned to him.

He took a deep breath, then swung it at his head. It knocked Luke out, and he fell to the floor. Dean dropped the bat, then took the heals off. He went to the front door, opening it.

He took a look around at his surroundings. The house was surrounded by forest area. The Wyatt's had taken him to a good hiding spot, where no one would find him.

He ran off into the woods, trying to get away as fast as he could. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't let these people harm him anymore.

Soon he came into an open area, that was covered in small stones, and mud. There was a gate in front of him. He opened it, getting out of the area.

He looked back to see if there was anyone behind him, but thankfully there wasn't. He ran down dirt road, his feet hurting because he had no shoes on.

He saw a car coming down the road, he hoped it wasn't the Wyatts. The car stopped, and a woman, with long, black hair, stepped outside. She looked at him in confusion. "Are you alright?"

He ran up to her. "Help...please help me...please..."

"Calm down, its okay. Whats going on?"

"Help...I was kidnapped...I've been raped...please..."

"Shh...its okay. You're going to be alright. I'll help you, okay?"

Dean nodded his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm Abigail. I'm going to take you home with me. We'll get you help. What's your name?"

"I-its Dean..."

"Okay, Dean, where are you from? Do you live in Elizabethtown?"

"N-no...I...I...I live in C-Chicago..." He was stuttering on his words.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're so cold. Here. Put this on." She said, giving him her coat. "Come on, lets get you in the car to warm up."

She brought him over to her car, helping him inside. She took her jacket off of him, and gave a him blanket, which he wrapped tightly around himself.

"I...I...I need to go...t-to the...h-hospital..."

"Shhh...I'll take you there. But first we need to get you some clothes to wear. We'll stop at my house first, then get you to a hospital, okay?"

"O-okay...t-thank y-you..."

"You're welcome. You're going to be fine. We'll get you home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chris had been driving for hours now, for the night. He took a look at the time. It was going on 4 am in the morning. They still had many more miles to go, and he was starting to get very tired.

His partner, AJ Styles was asleep in the passenger. He rubbed his hand a little, smiling at him. They both may have been alphas but despite that, they had chosen to be together.

Roman was also asleep in backseat of the van, softly snoring. Chris felt sorry for him. His mate was with dangerous people, and the alpha had lost a lot of sleep worrying about him.

He parked the car on the side road. He needed to get some sleep too, or else he would get them in an accident. He snuggled more into his jacket, resting his head against the seat.

At the moment, Roman woke up, noticing that Chris had stopped driving. "W-whats going on?" He asked the blonde.

"We're stopping for a few hours. If I keep driving I'll end up getting us killed. We're all very tired, and need to get lots of rest before we get to Elizabethtown.

"No. We can't stop. We have to keep moving."

"Roman, go back to sleep."

Roman stood up from his seat. "Dean could be getting hurt right now. We can't waste any time by sitting here. Either you start this vehicle back up, or I'll drive."

"Alright! Ugh, I'll keep driving. But first we're stopping to get some coffee."

Hearing the other two woke AJ up. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I wanted to stop, but Roman here insists that we keep on moving."

"Chris you have to understand. My mate, and my pups are in danger. If we don't make it there on time, they might be dead. I can't lose them." Roman said.

"I understand Roman, believe me. If AJ were danger I would be feeling the same way that you are now."

He was about to start the vehicle back up, but than the three of them heard a groan coming from the back.

"What was that?" Roman asked.

"It sounded like it was coming from the trunk. Stay here, I'll be right back."

He got out of the van, heading towards the back of the vehicle. He pulled out his keys to open the trunk. Once he got it open, he saw Seth sitting in a weird position.

"Ughh..." The omega groaned. "C-Chris...?"

"Oh no. Guys! We got a stowaway with us!"

Seth slowly got out of the trunk, stumbling a bit. Chris noticed a few crumbs on his clothes.

"And he ate some of our food."

Roman came outside, seeing his friend. "Seth?!"

Seth turned to him. "Oh...hi Roman. What time is it?" He stretched a bit. "I am so glad to be out of there. It was very uncomfortable, and I couldn't breathe."

"Seth, you're supposed to back in Chicago! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing here? I'm helping you guys rescue Dean."

"You weren't supposed to come with us! It is too dangerous. Seth, you need to go back home."

"Oh, what a lovely idea, Roman. an omega hitch hiking all the way back to Chicago. I'm sure I'll make back just fine." He said sarcastically, waving his arms about. "Look, Roman, how many times do I have to tell you? I care about Dean just as much as you do. I love him too. He is like a brother to me."

"Seth..."

"What if I don't see him again? I would want to see him one last time, if he doesn't survive. Roman, I am sorry, but I am going with you. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He walked to the other side of the van, getting inside the back seat.

Roman groaned running a hand over his face. "Finn is going to kill me."

Chris got into drivers seat, looking back over at Seth. "I hope you know how to use a gun."

"Wait, what? We're using guns?" Seth asked.

"Seth, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, do you?" Roman asked.

 **00000000**

Abigail pulled up into the driveway of her house. She shook Dean's shoulder, who was asleep beside her. "Wake up, honey. We're at my house."

Dean woke up. He yawned a bit, seeing the house in front of them. Abigail helped him out of the car, and onto the porch. He was still a bit too weak and heavily pregnant.

"When we get inside, you just sit down and rest. I'll get you some clothes, something to eat, and drink-"

"Can you call my mate? Let him know I'm okay. That you helped me."

"We'll call him, don't worry. Right now, we need to get you some food, and clothes. After that, then we'll call him, okay?"

She unlocked the door, opening it for him. She waited for him to go inside first, while smiling warmly at him.

The smile she was giving him, made him feel a bit uneasy. He wondered if he should really go in. He could go to the police station instead, right? But he decided to walk inside, trusting this woman that she would take care of him.

She shut the door behind them, locking it. She put an arm around his shoulder leading him over to the lounge room. When he saw who was there his eyes widened in horror. "Oh, sweetheart, I forgot to introduce you brother."

Sitting down, in a rocking chair, was Bray Wyatt. He smirked up at up Dean. "Thought you could get away, didn't you little lamb?"

 _'No...no...'_

Abigail grabbed him by his hair. "You tried to hurt my family." She growled into his ear. "You'll pay for what you did. Bray, where is Kevin?"

"I'm right here." Kevin Owens came into view, smiling down at the omega. He took the blanket off of him. "He is very pretty. Can I take him with me now? I want to fuck him." He said, grabbing onto Dean's hips, pulling him towards him.

"Of course you can. Just take him down to the basement."

"Will do. Come with me now, gorgeous."

"No! I won't!" Dean yelled, trying to get away. Kevin picked him up, and carried him to the kitchen, and then down to the basement.

He placed on top of an old dirty matress, shoving him down onto his knees. He unzipped his pants, pulling them down, along with his underwear. His put cock up to Dean's lips.

"Come on, slut. Get to work. You know you want it."

"Please...I don't want to do this..."

Kevin stopped his protests, pushing his cock into mouth. It hit the back of Dean's throat, making him a gag bit.

Kevin thrusted into his mouth fast, never ceasing his movements. His hand was in Dean's hair, holding his head down. Tears were brimming with tears, and it was hard for him to breathe.

Kevin pulled him off of his cock. "That's enough." He pushed Dean back down on the bed.

"No more...please..."

"Oh, the fun is just begginning." Kevin held a stick in his hand, putting it up against Dean's side.

"W-what is that?"

"You'll find out soon." Kevin pressed a button on the stick, and Dean felt a terrible shock going through, making him scream, and shake uncontrobally.

"This is a taser stick. I always liked inflicting some sort of pain on the omegas the Wyatts give to me." He said, shocking Dean again on his other side.

He put it up against Dean's legs a few times, shocking them too. Then he moved put it inside of him, doing to the same. The pain was unbearable.

Dean trembled beneath him, he couldn't bring himself to speak, for he wasn't able to form any words. He didn't know how he wasn't blacking out at this point. He wished that he could right now, at least then so he wouldn't have to face this.

Kevin pulled his dress up, and held the taser up to his stomach. His pups...not his pups...this man wouldn't hurt them, would he?

"P-p-please...n-not m-my...pups...d-d-don't...hurt them..."

"Hmmph. I won't hurt your pups. I'll save that for the Wyatts."

"W-w-what do...y-you mean?" Dean didn't want to know what else the Wyatts had in store for him. He couldn't believe that these people would be so sadistic to try to hurt his pups.

"Enough talk. Now, lets get you onto your stomach." He flipped Dean over, pushing his cock up against his entrance.

"I'm going take you raw bitch. I want to hear you scream."

"No! Stop, please!"

 **0000000**

"Arghh!"

Seth jumped in his seat, when he heard Roman's loud scream. "Roman? Roman! Are you okay? Chris, AJ!"

"What's wrong with him?" AJ asked.

"I don't know...he just started screaming all of a sudden. Roman!"

The alpha wasn't listening to him. "Stop...stop it! Don't hurt him!"

"Roman! Roman, its alright."

"No! No, its not alright, Seth! Someone's hurting Dean, and I can't do anything about it!"

"Look at me, Roman! He's going to be alright. We'll save him, and your pups."

"B-but...I can it...I can feel his pain...Seth, make it go away, please."

Seth crying now. He didn't know what to do to comfort Roman while he was in this state. "I can't make the pain go away, Roman, but I can tell you this. Its a good thing you're feeling his pain, because you know he is still alive. He is still holding on Roman, because he knows that you'll save him."

Roman broke down, wrapping his arms around Seth, holding onto him tightly. "I need him, Seth. I need my mate here with me. I won't be at peace until he is finally safe in my arms again."

Seth kissed the top of his head. "Its going to be okay. We'll find him." He let go of Roman then. "I'm going to go get you some coffee, alright?" The alpha nodded his head.

Seth got out of the van, heading inside of shop that they stopped at. AJ looked back at Roman, speaking to him. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not...not without Dean here. I won't be until he is with me again."

"The Wyatts won't get away with this, Roman. We'll make them pay for what they done."

"What do you think they're doing to him?"

"Don't think about it now, okay. Just focus on staying calm, and rescuing him. We'll be there soon, don't worry."

"Okay."

Soon Seth and Chris were coming back. Seth handed Roman the cup he was holding. "Thanks, Seth."

"You're welcome. Are you going to be alright?"

"I will be. Thanks for helping me earlier. I appreciate it."

"Glad I can help."

Roman looked down at his cup. He noticed that the drink he had wasn't coffee. "Seth, you got me warm milk."

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry about that. I guess I'm thinking about Dean too much."

"Yeah, you're not the only one."

"Do you think we'll get to him on time?"

"I hope so, Seth. I really do. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."


	24. Chapter 24

Bray brought Dean back to the village, after Kevin was finished with him. The omega was covered in bruises, scars, blood, and Kevin's cum. He sat unconcious in the passenger seat of Bray's truck.

"Wake up, little lamb. We're back."

Dean woke up, seeing that he was back where the Wyatts had taken him. He saw the others outside waiting for them. Bray picked him up, getting him out of the truck.

"You thought you could escape, didn't you?" Luke asked.

Dean just stared down at the ground. All he wanted to do was just lie down, and go to sleep.

"The far is fun from over, we've only just begun." Bray cackled. He handed Dean over to Braun.

They walked through the woods, Dean going in and out of conciousness while over Braun's shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was being placed down on the ground. They tied his wrists and his ankles up. Dean could hear a waterfall nearby. He hoped that they would just end his suffering by drowning him in the river.

He didn't notice that Bray had a knife on him now. He felt the tip of it on his stomach, which sent a shiver up his spine.

"Now, listen omega. I'm going to cut you open, and take those pups out of you. You'll lose a lot of blood, but we'll sew you back up. We won't let you die on us."

Hearing what was about to happen him, Dean struggled against the ropes trying to break free. "N-no...p-please...you can't! Not my pups! I'll do anything, just please don't hurt them!"

"We can't take care of both you and the pups. I'm sorry, little lamb. But they have to go. Luke! Keep him quiet, we don't need anyone nearby hearing him scream."

Luke's hand covered Dean's mouth, and Bray started slicing the knife down his stomach, making him scream. The pain of being cut open hurt so much.

Bray then reached inside of him, grabbing onto the two pups that were still growing inside him.

Dean looked over at the two small bodies that Bray held. His and Roman's pups. A little boy, and a little girl. He wanted to hold them in his arms, just protect them from these people. But there was nothing he could do.

"I...I'm so s-sorry...I tried to keep you both...safe from harm...but I...I c-couldn't...I...I love you both..." He knew that being born this early, their chances of survival were very slim, especially without medical assistance.

Bray handed the pups over to Luke, who had a sack on him. Bray put them inside. "Throw them over the waterfall, near the rocks."

 **00000**

Bray stood over Dean now. He had brought him back to the house, and had him chained up in a spare room.

Dean wanted to spit in his face. "Y-you're sick..." He said, his voice very weak.

"Its what I do for a living." Bray smirked down at him.

"Y-you won't...get away...with this...Roman will find me again...and he'll make you pay..."

Bray only laughed. "Not this time he will. Your alpha won't find you. You see sweetheart, we are taking you far away, out of the country. No one will ever find you again. You'll be with us for many years, and by then, your mate will have given up searching for you."

"Y-you're wrong...Roman...he would never give up..."

"Your mouth just keeps on running, doesn't it? Even when you're very weak. I think its time you learn how to keep it shut."

He leaned down, so he was face to face with the omega. He pulled out a pistol from his pocket, pushing it up againsts Dean's lips.

Dean stared down at it in fear, keeping his mouth closed.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours, before I break all of your teeth with this."

Dean complied, wrapping his lips around the cold hard steel.

"Yeah, thats it...use your tongue...breathe through your nose...just pretend its your mates cock that you're sucking on."

"Mmm!" Dean closed his eyes, not wanting to look into Bray's as he did this. He felt so vulnerable, disgusting, and filthy. He was so ashamed of himself. Roman wouldn't want him back after all this. He wasn't a good mother, a good mate. He was nothing more than a dirty slut.

He heard Bray groaning above him. "Mm...you're doing so well. You know this baby is loaded, right? You want me to shoot my load down your throat? I bet you'll swallow my load beautifully."

Dean's eyes widened. He tried to push Bray away from him, seeing him put his finger on trigger. "Mmmph mm!" The pistol hit the back of his throat, and he heard the trigger click and...

Nothing.

Bray took the pistol out of his mouth, laughing maniacally. "Did you really think I was going to shoot you?! You should see the look on your face right now! You really thought it was loaded? It never was!"

Dean whimpered, curling up into himself, and started crying. He heard Bray leave the room, still laughing.

Dean rocked himself back and forth. He hoped that his suffering would end soon, that soon death would take him.

 **000000**

They were almost in Elizabethtown. Chris was still driving, half asleep and half awake. His eyes were red, and there bags underneath them.

Before they arrive at the town, AJ told Chris that they needed to stop at the outskirts of it, near an abandoned hospital. Chris knew what he was talking about, the hospital where William Regal did all of his illegal experiements at.

Soon they were outside, near the abandoned building. Chris parked the van on the side of the road, waking up the others. "Come on, get up, all of you."

"Are we in Elizabethtown?" Roman asked.

"No, but almost. AJ wanted to stop here first."

The four of them got out of the van.

"Where are we? What is the place?" Seth asked, staring at the building that was very old, and covered in vines.

"This is the hospital that Dean was at." AJ said.

"Really? This place right here?" Roman asked.

"Yes. I figured that you might want to see the place where he was kept at."

"Here, take this." Chris said, handing Roman a flashlight.

"We're not going inside that place are we?" Seth asked, not exactly thrilled about going into an abandoned hospital.

"Looks like it." Roman said, as they walked closer to the entrance of the building. The place was boarded up. Chris removed one of the boards that was on a window.

Once it was off, he climbed up into it. Then he helped AJ, and Roman into it.

"Come on, Seth." Roman said, reaching out his hand towards him.

"No way! I'm not going in there!"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"N-no! I'm not scared. Just...this place could be haunted."

"Don't be such a chicken shit." Chris said.

"I'm not a chicken!" Seth yelled over at Chris. "Y-you guys go inside. I'll stay out here. Where its safe."

Roman sighed. "Suit yourself."

The three of them left, leaving Seth by himself. "Yeah, I'm not scared. That place is just dirty, and I don't feel like getting dirty myself." He sat down on the steps. "Those idiots can go in. Whats the point of going in there anyway? There isn't. Because we alrea-" He stopped talking when he heard some rustling nearby. He sat frozen where he was sitting. He gulped, afraid of what might be in those bushes. He stood up, not wanting to be outside by himself any longer.

"Uh, guys. Guys! Wait up for me!" He yelled, climbing into the window.

When he got inside, he realized that the others weren't anywhere nearby. Seth turned on the flashlight he had, his hand shaking. "Roman? AJ? Chris? Where are you guys?"

 **00000**

They walked down the dark hallways of the hospital. Roman was horrified by what he was seeing around him. This place was where many omegas, including Dean had been at.

They stopped at a room that had padding all around it, and there was a strait jacket inside.

"I remember Dean said they kept him in a strait jacket most of the time. Giving him lots of medication."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he overdosed on them a few times. Many omegas died here. Luckily yours didn't." Chris said.

"I can't believe this man, William Regal, would be so sick to do these sorts of things to Dean." Roman said.

 **00000**

Meanwhile, in the lower parts of the building Seth was still searching for his friends. "Guys! Where the fuck are yous? This isn't funny!" He shined the flashlight in a dark room, not seeing any sign of them.

"I can't believe I'm in here. Why didn't Chris give me one of the guns so I could protect myself with it?"

He stepped into another room. Being in this one made him feel uneasy, and a bit scared. He thought he could hear someone crying in hear too.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?"

He heard a woman's voice. He shined the light in the room, but he didn't see anyone.

 _"My pup...please don't take my pup away..."_

"Okay, I'm getting a bit freaked out now...I don't like this..." He said, stepping out of the room. There was a crash from behind him, and the sound made him jump. "W-w-who's there?" The flashlight was shaking in his hands, as he shined it down the dark corridor. What he saw made him wish he had stayed outside.

It was William Regal. His ghost. And he was facing Seth, who was very terrified. "W-William Regal!"

The ghost groaned at him, then started to speak. _"You won't find him...you won't get him back..."_

Seth picked up a crow bar that was lying on floor. "S-stay back! Don't you dare come any closer! I'll use this on you if I have to!"

 _"The Wyatts will take him far away...his pain will be endless...he'll die..."_ The ghost came more closer to him.

Seth waved the crow bar around, trying to protect himself from the ghost. "No! Don't hurt me!"

 _"He'll diiiiiieeeeee!"_ Regal's ghost passed through Seth's body, making him scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

 **00000**

On the floor above, the other three heard Seth's loud scream.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"It sounded like Seth. Lets go find him to make sure he's not in any danger."

They headed down to the first floor of the hospital, looking for the two toned omega. They found him lying on the floor. His whole body was shaking.

"Seth!" Roman got down, kneeling beside him. He grabbed onto his hand, which was very cold. "Seth, are you alright? Say something."

"H-h-h-he s-s-said...w-we w-won't f-f-find h-him...D-D-Dean...t-t-that...h-h-he'll d-die..."

"Who said that, Seth? Who?"

"Yeah, there's no one else here besides us." AJ said.

"W-W-William R-R-Regal's...g-g-ghost!" After that he fainted.

Chris looked over at AJ. "He's going to be no help, is he?"

Roman picked the omega up, putting him over his shoulders. "Finn's going to kill me."

 **00000**

Over in Elizabethtown, at a bar, a young alpha sat by himself. He had a bit of stubble on his face, auburn hair, and blue eyes. His name was Jon, but he called went by Blade these days.

After he finished the rest of his beer, he was about to leave when he heard some voices nearby.

At the other table sat a man who had dreads, wearing a hawaiian shirt, and hat. Another man who was next to him, with black hair, and a beard, wearing dirty clothes. And the other was a woman, with long black hair.

"So, we leave in a couple of days. I already got the tickets, and your passports ready." The woman said. "We'll take him to Russia. I know a friend who can take us in for a little while."

"That is good then, sister. They'll never be able to find us there. We'll keep the omega with us, until he is too weak to go on. Either we'll kill him, or he'll die by natural causes."

Blade was now interested in the conversation. They were talking about taking an omega out of the country, and using him to make money for themselves.

"We could also get him pregnant again, multiple times. It'll help us make more money. We could sell the pups to alphas who would take them."

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Now, I'll make a fake passport for him, and then we'll take him to Russia with us."

"You better be quick about it Abigail. We don't need the police catching up to us."

"Everything will work out just fine Bray. You just make sure to get him ready."

After they left, Blade sat there, thinking for a moment. An omega's life was at risk here, and if nobody didn't get to him on time, there would be no hope for him.

His father would always tell him, that it would be good of him to help someone in need. Especially since the man felt guilty about having to leave his youngest son behind with his mother. Blade knew that it ate away at him, because they never seen them afterwards. His mother had fallen off the face of the earth.

He knew what must be done. He was going to follow these people, and see if he could rescue the omega.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: Thanks again for the reviews everyone! :) All of them are very much appreciated. Anyway, I am so sorry about the pups :( It was really hard for me to make that decision. I did it because I want to show how truly sadistic the Wyatt family really is. Also, about the new character Jon (Blade), I think everyone can guess what I'm doing with him. If not it'll be revealed in the next the chapter. But I just hope everyone likes the new character ^^**

They had finally made it to the village, parking the van outside of the gate. The three of them were going to leave Seth in the van by himself, since he was still unconcious. But then, the omega was startled awake by his cellphone ringing. Finn was calling.

"Ah! What the fuck?" He looked around him, seeing that they weren't at the hospital anymore. "Where are we?"

"We're at the old village." Chris said.

Roman grabbed his phone from his pocket, answering it. As soon as he accepted the call, Finn started yelling.

"Seth, where the fuck are you?!"

"Its good to hear from you too, Finn." Roman said.

"Roman?! Where the fuck is Seth? Is he with you guys?"

"Hi alpha!" Seth said, greeting his mate.

"Seth! You went with them, didn't you?"

"Actually, he snuck in the van. We didn't realize he was with us until sometime during the trip." Roman explained.

"You're going to be the death of me. I'm going to be getting gray hairs at an early age."

"I'm sorry, Finn. But I had to go with them, and save Dean too. He's just as important to me as he is to Roman." Seth said.

"He'll be alright, Finn. I'm going to make sure nothing happens to him." Roman said.

"You just make sure my mate comes back unharmed. Seth, when you get back, I am making sure you never leave the house again. Since you like to worry me so much."

"What? You gonna lock me up in the basement?" Seth asked.

Finn growled into the phone. "You just bring your ass back home."

"Oh, he will." Chris said. "But he might have a few bullet holes in him."

"Wait, there are guns involved?!" Finn was about to argue with Seth more, but the omega turned off the phone.

"Good going, Chris. Now you got my alpha even more worried." Seth said.

"Whatever, come on." He said, getting out of the vehicle, along with the others. He went over to the back, opening up the trunk.

He handed a pistol over to AJ, and also to Roman. Roman had never used a gun before, but he knew some of the basics. Chris also had one for himself.

"So, um, what about me? What am I supposed to protect myself with?" Seth asked.

"You get these." Chris said, handing Seth a taser, and pepper spray.

"But, why do I get this stuff? How come I can't use a gun?"

"Knowing you, you would probably shoot yourself with it." Chris said.

Seth growled. "I may have never used a gun before, but I'm not stupid."

"Okay, enough." Roman interrupted them. "We can't just stand here arguing with each other. We need to get to Dean."

"Roman's right. If we waste any more time, that means that Dean gets hurt even more. So, lets go." AJ said.

The four of them walked through the gate. It was still light outside, but the sun was starting to set, and there was fog out too, which made the place more gloomy, and hard to see if there was anyone nearby.

Being in the village made everyone feel very uneasy, and nervous. A lot of awful crimes had been committed here, by the family that used to live here many years ago, and now Bray and his cult were doing the same to Dean.

They were walking through the woods now, near the river. They stopped for a moment, because they saw blood on the ground.

"I-is that...blood?" Roman asked.

"Looks like it." Chris said. "And still a bit fresh too."

"Shit. I hope they didn't kill him."

"I don't think they would. I think the Wyatts would want to keep him alive. He would be no good to them dead." AJ explained.

While the others were talking, Seth sensed something in the air. He noticed it was coming from near the waterfall. He walked away from the others, following the scent. It smelled familiar, almost like Dean's scent, except a little different.

He was now near edge of the river, and he saw something floating in the water near the rocks. He called out to the others. "Um, guys! You better get over here! I see something in the river!"

The other three ran up to him. Chris saw what he was looking at, and went in the water to grab whatever it was.

He came back to the others, holding a sack in his hand, which was covered in blood.

"W-what do you...t-think is in there?" Seth asked.

"Open it, Chris." AJ said.

Chris untied the sack. He looked inside to see what it was. He then looked back up at the others, his face grim. "Roman, I don't think you're going to like this."

"Whats in there?"

"Y-your pups are inside."

"What?! My pups?!"

"Y-yes..."

"Check to see if they're still alive."

Chris took them out of the sack. They were very cold, and didn't look to be breathing. He checked to see if there was a pulse on both of them, but there wasn't. "I-I'm afraid they're not...they're dead..."

"S-so the W-Wyatts just...c-cut Dean open?" Seth asked. "A-and they killed...the pups?"

"Fuck! Those sick bastards. I'll fucking kill them!" Roman growled. He took the two pups from Chris, cradling them in his arms.

Seth turned away from them, feeling sick to his stomach. He threw up in the bushes nearby.

"I...I am so sorry I couldn't make it in time to save you both..." Roman said, as tears fell down his cheeks. "I'll never forget you, I'll always love you both...y-your grandpa will take care of both of you..." He took off his coat wrapping the both of them up in it. "I...I promise...I will save your mother...I won't let anyone harm him ever again, after all this is over."

AJ placed his hand on his shoulder, offering him some comfort. Roman gave him a small smile to reassure him that he was okay. Upset, very angry, but a little bit okay.

It was darker out now, and Chris knew that they couldn't just go to where the Wyatts were staying at, without having an actual plan. "We need to get out of here."

"What do you mean? We have to keep moving." Roman said.

"We need to come up with a plan first, before we actually do anything. And plus it is dark out, and there is a fog. At this rate, we could be killed."

"I agree with Chris. We should come back when it is lighter out. By then the Wyatts might be in town, and we'll probably be dealing less of them when we come back."

"But if we wait longer then Dean could die!" Roman said. "My mate was cut open, probably lost a lot of blood by now, and who knows what else these sick fucks are doing to him!"

"Roman, we'll come back tomorrow. In the morning. Dean should be alright until then." AJ said.

"Plus we all need sleep. Need to get some energy in us. Come on, lets head back to the van." Chris said, motioning for the others to follow him.

Before following the others, Roman looked behind, staring out into the woods. Dean was somewhere nearby, he just knew it. He didn't like leaving him, but he knew he had no other choice. _'I'll come back for you, Dean. Just hold on.'_

Not too far from him, in an old house, that was surrounded by the woods, was where his mate was. Dean laid on an dirty mattress, covered in multiple brusies, blood, and cum stains, shaking from the cold air.

He couldn't bring himself to move, because his body hurt all over. He was trying very hard to breathe, and his heart was getting weaker. He would die soon if no one came to help him.

 _'Roman...Roman...Roman...'_

 **000000**

They were staying a motel for the night. They would wait until morning to go rescue Dean. But Roman wasn't going to wait any longer. He needed to get to Dean now.

AJ and Chris were in another room, while he was sharing one with Seth. Hearing Roman move around woke the omega up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the village, tonight. I need to get to Dean." The alpha said, grabbing the pistol, and a knife Chris had given him.

Seth sat up, yawning. "I thought we were gonna wait until morning?"

"I can't wait until then! Seth, I could sense his scent when we were in those woods, he was nearby. I was so close to my mate." Roman said. "His heartbeat...its getting weaker...If I don't get to him now, he could die. I have to go."

"Well, then I'm going with you."

"Seth, no..."

"I'm helping you rescue Dean whether you like or not. I'm his brother, I have to help him too."

"Alright, lets go then."

The two of them got out of the motel, going outside. Roman pulled out the keys to the van, unlocking the doors. He had stolen them from Chris earlier.

Roman started up the vehicle, while Seth was busy playing the radio. "I'm going to put some music on to the lighten the mood."


	26. Chapter 26

They made it back to the old village. Roman turned down the music that Seth had put on.

"Hey! I like this song. Don't turn it down." The song that was playing was currently All About that Bass by Meghan Trainor.

"Seth, we don't need the Wyatts to hear us, do we? Plus, I don't like this song."

"Finn hates this song too. You guys don't have good taste."

Roman parked the van outside of the gate. They both got out. Roman had a gun on him, while Seth had the pepper spray and taser on him.

They stepped through the gate, going into the village. They both walked very quietly, making sure there was no one behind them.

After a while of walking, they both came upon on a house, that looked like it might be occupied. They didn't see no lights on inside, and no vehicle parked in the driveway.

"This must be where they're keeping Dean. Come on, Seth. Lets go."

Seth was about to follow him, but then he heard footsteps behind them. "Wait. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Roman asked.

"There's someone behind us."

They both turned around pulling out their weapons, ready to attack whoever it was. The person finally came into view. He had a pistol in his hands, a rifle, and a machete on his back.

Roman put his gun away, when he saw it was. It was Dean. At least, it looked like him. The only thing that was different was the person's scent. It didn't smell like his mate.

"D-Dean? Is that you?" Seth asked.

"Seth, this isn't Dean." Roman said.

"But it looks like him!"

"This person is an alpha."

"Oh."

"Who the fuck are you two, and who the fuck is Dean!" The person asked, still pointing his gun at them.

Roman held his hands up. "We mean you no harm. I'm here to rescue my mate, Dean. He was kidnapped by the Wyatt family, and was brought here."

"And you look just like him." Seth said.

The man gave them both a confused look. "H-huh? I look like this Dean person?"

"You must be like, his twin brother or something…" Seth said. "Roman, did Dean have a brother?"

"Not that I know of…My name is Roman, and this is Seth."

"My name is Jon Moxley, but I go by Blade now. I know I had a brother, but my father left him with our mother many years ago. My father wanted to get custody of him, but mom's phone was disconnected, and we never found them."

"What brings you here?" Roman asked.

"I was in town. Was at a bar, and seen the Wyatt family there. They were talking about an omega that they plan on taking over to Russia. I decided that I would rescue him."

"Well, good. You can help us then. I do know Dean will be surprised to find out he has a brother." Roman said. "Now I know why he named that rabbit Moxley."

"A rabbit named Moxley?"

"Yeah, a stuffed rabbit I won for him at a carnival."

The three of them were on the porch of the house now. The door was locked, so Roman kicked at it a few times, then it finally opened.

They were now inside of the house. It was a bit dark, with only a light in the kitchen on. Thankfully no one seemed to be home.

"We must hurry and find him before those fucks get back." Blade said.

"I know. Do you want to check down here, while I go upstairs?"

Blade nodded his head.

"Alright. Seth, you stay down here with Blade and keep a look out for the Wyatts."

"This place gives me creeps. And it looks like this family is living in the 50's or something." Seth said.

Roman headed upstairs to go and look for Dean. He checked the first room, not seeing him in there. Then the second one, which he wasn't in also. He could tell that he was getting close though, he just knew it.

He opened the door to the third room, and at last, he had finally found him. "Dean!"

He ran over to him, dropping down to his knees next to him. He scooped him up into, kissing his forehead. "Please don't be dead, please don't dead…wake up baby, I'm here. Please, open your eyes for me. I'm here Dean, you're safe now."

The omega was awakened when he felt someones arms around him. He looked to see who it was, and to his surprise it was Roman. "R-Roman…?"

"Yes, its me baby."

"Am I…dreaming?"

"No, this is not dream. Its real. I'm here with you now, Dean."

Dean nuzzled his face into his chest, while his alpha ran his fingers through his hair.

He saw how dirty his omega was, and that he had lots of scars, and bruises on his body. Even the marks that were left by the taser. "Oh baby…Dean…what did they do to you?" He said, gently rubbing over some of the scars.

"T-they raped me…u-used a taser on me…put a gun in my mouth…a-and…Roman…they cut me open…" He clutched onto his stomach. "T-they killed our pups…"

"I know, I know. We found them in the river. They'll pay for what they done."

"Roman…I…I'm a terrible mother…I couldn't p-protect them…"

Roman silenced him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "No…no, baby…you did the best you could. You're good. So good."

The omega let out a tiny whimper, letting some tears fall down his face.

"You're so cold…lets get this blanket on you, and get you out of here." He wrapped the blanket around his mate, then picked him up, carrying him downstairs.

He called out to the other two when he made it down. "Seth, Blade. I got him. I found Dean."

They both came over to him. Seth was so happy to see Dean again. Hurt, weak, but thankfully still alive. "Dean…you're okay…"

The omega looked up at him. "S-Seth? You came too…"

"Of course I did. I had to help rescue my brother." Seth kissed the top of his head, tears filling his eyes.

Blade stared in awe at the young omega in Roman held. His eyes and hair were the same color as his. This was his brother that he and his father had left many years ago, thinking he would be alright with his mother.

Dean looked over at him. "W-who is this?"

"I…I am Blade. My real name is Jon Moxley." He came closer to him. "I am your twin brother, Dean."

"What? My brother…no…that can't be…"

"Its true. Our father left you with our mother. We tried to searching for you years after, trying to contact her, but we never could get ahold of her."

"Um, guys. I hate to interrupt the family reunion, but we got company." Seth said, seeing lights from a truck outside. The Wyatts were back.

"Shit. We better get out of here." Roman said.

"We get out from the back door. Lets go." Blade said.

They all headed towards the back, going outside. They couldn't risk either one of them getting killed, or hurt. They ran as fast as they could in the woods. Roman was going a little slower than the other two, for he was carrying Dean. His mate clung onto his shirt, his eyes closed. He could tell Dean was afraid, worried that they might not make it. Roman feared they wouldn't either.

If the Wyatts caught up to them, they would have to fight them. Roman would give his life to protect his mate from them. He just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

They it to the open area, seeing the gate ahead of them. Good. They were almost out of here.

"We're going to make it, Dean, we're going to get out of here." Roman whispered to his mate. "Seth, Blade, keep moving!"

They all soon heard gunshots from behind them. Dean covered his ears, screaming. Blade ran up to the gate, kicking it open. He through it, then Roman. Seth was about to go next, but then a bullet hit his leg, making him fall.

"Ahh!" He screamed in pain, clutching at his injured leg. "Argh…Roman! Roman, help!"

"Hang on, Seth! Blade, take Dean." The alpha said, handing Dean over to Blade.

"Roman! Be careful!"

Roman ran over to Seth, picking him up. "Roman, my leg! It hurts so much!" He screamed in pain.

"Its going to be okay, Seth."

"We'll be okay once we're out of here. Hurry! They're getting closer! Don't let me die, Roman!"

"I'm not going to let you die, Seth. Finn will kill me if that happens." He got outside of the gate, running over to the van. He put Seth in the backseat with Dean, then got in the passenger seat.

Blade started up the vehicle, and then started driving down the road, away from the village. Seth looked out the back window, seeing the Wyatt family standing outside. Bray looked like he was yelling. The omega stuck his tongue out at them. He was startled when he heard another gunshot, and the bullet hit the back of the van. He duck his head down.

"Motherfuckers!"

"I think we're alright, I don't think they're going to follow us." Roman said. "I'm calling the police as soon as we get into town."

 **00000000**

As soon as they made it back into town, they headed to the nearest hospital. The doctors had to take both Dean and Seth to the emergency room. Luckily, Dean was going to be okay. Roman called Finn telling him what happened to his mate. Finn almost had a heart attack when he heard Seth got shot. He calmed down after he had spoken to him.

Roman was sitting down next to the bed, watching over Dean who was asleep. He had just got off the phone with Chris, telling him that he's got Dean, and they're at the hospital. Blade was asleep in the other chair.

Roman held Dean's, comforting him. His mate woke up a few times tonight from the nightmares he was having. It would take a while for Dean to heal from what he had went through. Roman was just glad that they made it in time to save him.

 **000000**

"So, you're my brother?" Dean asked. It was now morning, and Dean was talking to Blade, getting to know him.

"Yeah, I am. I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you back then. I didn't want to leave you, but father figured it was for the best, that you needed to stay with mom. It still upsets him knowing that he left you behind."

"Why did he leave her anyway?"

"She cheated on him several times, was a hooker, spent all her money on drugs. They argued a lot. He made threats about leaving her, taking us both with him. A few months before he left her, she finally got clean. It wasn't enough to make him stay with her, but apparently enough to leave you with her."

"But why? Why didn't he take me too?" Dean asked, upset about finding out that his own father must not had loved him enough to not take him too.

"You were only a newborn, not even a year old. He figured that it was best that you stay with her instead. He took me with him cause I was the oldest, about four years old at the time. I didn't like it, leaving you behind. And trust me, he didn't either."

Dean wiped away at a few tears. "Mom…she never took care of me...She loved me, yeah, but was over at her current boyfriend's house most of the time."

"Did she feed you? Take you to school?"

"No…Roman's family did that. They took care of me."

"My parents were going to consider adopting him, months before he was kidnapped." Roman said. "Dean's mother was too fucked up, and she didn't have the money to take care of him properly."

"Its a good thing you were there with him. I'm glad he has a mate like you." Blade said. "I'm coming with you back to Chicago. I'm going to call dad, and let him know the good news. I'm glad I can finally be with my brother again."

"Can you excuse us, please, for a moment? I want to talk to Dean alone." Roman said.

"Alright. I'll go get some food for us." Blade stood, leaving the room.

Roman looked over at Dean. "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I believe him. I don't think he would lie to me. He seems like an honest man. Its just a whole lot to take in."

"I know. Here. Take these." Roman said, holding out two pills for Dean to take.

"What's that for?"

"The doctor said they'll help with your nightmares."

Dean pushed his hand away. "No. I'm not going to take them."

"But baby, you must."

"I don't need to be on medication Roman. What I need right now is you." Dean wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

"Aww, Dean. I just…I just want you to be okay. And I know that I won't always be there to chase the nightmares away. That's why I think its a good idea for you to be on medication."

"So, you think I'm crazy?"

"No, baby, no…The pills, they'll help make you more stable. So that you won't hurt yourself or anything. Please Dean, take them for me?"

Dean sighed resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "I'll think about it, Roman. But I can't make any promises."

"Alright. Just let me know if you will or not." Roman said, kissing his mate's cheek.

Dean turned his head, kissing him. When they pulled apart, Dean asked a question. "What's going on with the Wyatt family? Have the police caught them?"

"No, they haven't. They haven't caught them yet."

Dean growled, a bit frustrated. "Fuck…they're still out there…Roman what if they…?"

"Don't. Don't even think about them. They're not in the village anymore, but they can't have gone far. You're safe now Dean, and thats all that matters."

"But Roman…they could take me away from you again. What if they hurt Seth? Or you? I don't want you guys getting hurt too."

"It'll be alright, Dean. Just let the police do their job. They'll catch them soon, I know they will."

Dean wanted to believe him, he really did. But the voice in the back of his mind kept telling him, that he, and everyone he loved was still in danger.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: So I like to thank everyone for all the reviews again! :) I am happy that everyone is enjoying this story. Also, I like to apologize for some mistakes I make too, I know my grammar is not exactly perfect, and forget words too :P Trying to work on that. I would also like to say that this morning I noticed the mistake of saying that Blade was Dean's twin. I more meant to say that they look similar, but are not actually twins. I am sorry about that. But anyway, enjoy the new chapter everyone! ^^**

Roman took Dean back to the motel after he was cleared to leave the hospital. Seth went with them. His leg was in a cast, healing. Blade would have went with them, but he told Roman he was going to go look for the Wyatt family, help the police find them.

Right now it was night time. Roman was lying next to Dean, with his arms wrapped around him from behind. Seth laid on the other bed.

No matter how hard he tried, Dean could not sleep. He was haunted by the nightmares, haunted by what the Wyatts, Kevin, and Abigail had did to him.

They tortured him, raped him, killed his pups. Hurt his mate, his friends, his family, by hurting him. Abigail lied to him, and he thought that he could trust her. These people were very cruel, sadistic. They got off on hurting innocents.

They needed to pay for what they done. They should go through the same torture that they put Dean through.

The omega sat up, careful not to wake up his mate. He put on his clothes, making sure to be quiet. He turned to Roman, leaning above him. "I love you...I promise I'll be back. There's something I need to take care of."

He grabbed Roman's wallet, taking out a lot of money from it. If he wanted his plan to be successful, he would need to get some supplies. He grabbed the keys to the van, leaving the room, both Roman and Seth, oblivious to what was about to happen.

 **00000000**

The next morining, Roman woke up noticing that his mate wasn't next to him. "Dean? Dean, baby? Where are you?" He called out to him, hoping to hear him answer back. But he was gone. Dean had left.

He went over to Seth, waking him up. "Seth, wake up."

The other stirred, looking over at Roman with tired eyes. "R-Roman? Whats wrong?"

"Dean's gone. He left us last night."

"What? He's gone? But why would he just leave like that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find him."

 **000000**

Somewhere in Elizabethtown, Kevin was on the phone, talking to his friend Sami Zayn.

"I don't understand why you're not in Canada. You know AJ expects you to take care of the house too, you know." Sami said.

"I know. I just had things to do. Heard there were some strange things going on in this town."

"Well, hopefully you'll be able to figure it out soon. I can't watch over things on my own here."

"Oh, you'll be fine, Sami. I'll be home in a few days." He was interrupted when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hey...Kevin...you want to have some fun with me?"

Kevin turned to see a familiar face. It was the omega, Dean, who the Wyatts had let him have his way with some days ago.

"What the fuck are you doing out here? I thought the Wyatts kept you hidden away..."

"Well, lets just say me and Bray made a deal. The bastard needs money to pay for my plane ticket to Russia, so I'm out here working the streets for him."

"Oh? Really?" Kevin chuckled. "You've turned into his pretty, little whore?"

"Mmm...yeah. So what do you say, Kev? You want me to suck your cock? Or would you like to fuck me raw again?" Dean moaned, rubbing himself up against him.

Kevin fisted a hand into his hair. "Get down on your knees, bitch. I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, than I'm going to take you home with me, and fuck that tight hole of yours. Make you bleed, make you scream."

"Mmm...yes. _Yes! Please._ Give it to me. I _need_ to feel the pain." Dean got down on his knees, rubbing his face against the bulge in the other's pants.

Kevin removed his pants, and underwear, putting his cock up against Dean's lips.

Dean swirled his tongue around the tip a few times, teasing him. He then wrapped his lips around it, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"Oh...yeah...that's good." Kevin thrusted into his mouth, making him gag a bit. Dean moaned around his length, while looking up at the alpha.

"Yeah, I know...you want me to fuck you. Don't worry, you get what you want. Fuck, I'll pay you even more if you stay with me for a few nights."

Dean smirked around his length. Kevin was so lost in the sensations, of how Dean was making him feel. The omega could tell he was about to cum soon.

He reached inside his jacket, pulling something out. Kevin didn't notice it, because his eyes were closed.

"Ugh! I'm about to cum...you're going to swallow it all do-" He soon felt a painful, electric shock on his side, making him cry out. "Arghh!"

Dean removed his mouth off of Kevin's length. The alpha fell to the ground. Dean took that oppurtinity to pour some chloroform onto a rag. He put the rag up to Kevin's mouth and nose. He struggled a bit, but soon he became more weaker, and was knocked out.

Dean let go of him, wiping the disgusting pre cum from off of his lips. "Like you said, Kevin. The fun is just beginning."


	28. Chapter 28

"So, you finally caught one of them?" Blade asked the officer, who had just recently arrested one of the Wyatt family members, Erick Rowan. He was sitting in the back of the police car.

"Yes, it wasn't very hard to find him. Especially since we know all about these people."

"Then how come you haven't found the others?"

"The rest of them must be in hiding."

Blade ignored the officer, going over to the police car.

"Um, sir. We tried to talking to him, but it seems that he is mute. You won't get anything out of him." The officer told him.

"Well, then you need to find others as soon as possible. They hurt my brother, and they could try to again."

"We're doing everything we can. Its just taking some time."

It seemed as though to Blade, that these officers weren't trying hard enough. He didn't understand what was taking them so long. The Wyatts were still in town, so why haven't they all been caught? If the police didn't find the rest of them today, he would be taking matters into his own hands.

 **000000**

Kevin woke up, feeling a bit dizzy and weak. He was going to sit up, but he soon realized that he couldn't move. He strapped onto a metal bed frame. He had no clothes on, except for his underwear. He looked over and saw Dean standing above him. The omega smirked.

"Good. You're finally awake. Now we can play."

"Where the fuck am I? Where have you taken me?"

"We're in the basement of the Wyatt's house."

"Release me now, or I'll kill you." Kevin growled at him.

Dean held the stun stick in hands. "Now why would I want to do that? I want to have some fun with you, Kevin. Don't you want to have some fun?"

He held the stick up to Kevins stomach, shocking him with it. The alpha let out a loud a scream. Dean did the same on other parts of his body, even between his legs.

"Does that feel good, Kevin?"

"Ahh! S-stop it! No more!" He pleaded with him.

"You'll know how I felt, except this is going to be even worse." Dean placed the stick down, and went to go get something else in the room. He came back over to the bed frame with a plumbers snake, placing it over Kevin's belly, and on the frame.

He picked up the stick, putting it inside Kevin's mouth, shocking him again. After he used it on more of his body parts. As he was shocking his arm pits, he put the plumber's snake inside Kevin's mouth, forcing it down his throat. All the alpha could do was scream, and squirm on the frame, as the Dean tortured him.

Dean stopped what he was doing for a moment. He hooked some electrical cables to the bed, and a rooter. He switched it on, and the alpha felt shocks going through his whole body. Blood was coming out of his mouth. The shocks electrocuted him. He was now dead.

 **000000**

Roman and Seth searched throughout the town for Dean, finding no sign of him. They both wondered where he could be.

"I don't understand, Roman. Why would he take off?" Seth asked his friend.

"I have no idea, Seth. I honestly couldn't tell you what was going through his mind when he left."

"You don't think he went back to where they took him, do you?"

"I don't think so...Why would he?"

"I've read that some rape survivors will want to get back at their attackers. Get revenge. Maybe that's what Dean is trying to do."

"No...no, Dean wouldn't do that...They may have hurt him, but Dean wouldn't try to kill them."

"Are you sure about that? Your mate has been through a whole lot, and I'm sure this was last straw for him. There's only so much a person can take before they finally snap."

"Well, we need to find him before anything else happens to him..."

 **00000**

Dean picked up the phone, dialing Bray's number. If everything was to work, he would need to lure him in somehow.

After a few rings, he finally answered. "Kevin, if you want the omega again, I'm sorry, but he escaped!"

"I'm not Kevin, Bray..."

Dean heard a gasp on the other end. "You. You came back..."

"Bray, if I were I would come back home."

"What? Do you need someone to fuck you again?" Bray cackled on the other end.

"Bray, I have your sister." That shut the other man up real fast.

"You're bluffing. You don't have her."

"Why don't you come over here, and see for yourself." Dean hanged up the phone, not letting the other man get another word in.

He heard a scream from outside. He looked out the window and saw Luke Harper, whose leg was attached to bear trap that he had set up. Standing above him was Braun and Abigail.

He grabbed a rifle, aiming it at Abigail. The bullet hit her leg, and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Braun, who had noticed him in the window started charging towards the house. Dean could only watch, as the large man fell right into his trap.

Braun fell into a hole that the omega had dug up. He didn't see it because it was covered in leaves, and dirt. At the bottom, there were sharp spikes, impaled him, killing him instantly.

Once he felt it was safe, he picked up a bat that had barbed wire at the end of it, and headed outside. He could still hear Luke screaming, and trying to get the bear trap off of his leg.

"Hello, Luke. Its good to see you again."

"You bitch! You won't get away with this! Bray will come, and he'll make you pay for what you done!"

"Yes, he is on his way. But he won't get here in time to save you."

He lifted the bat up, and started hitting Luke multiple times over the head with it. Blood splattered onto his face. Abigail pleaded with him not to kill him, to spare his life.

Once he was finally dead, Dean went over to Abigail.

"Please...just kill me now...just get it over with."

"I have something very special planned for you Abigail. Not only did you hurt me, but you also hurt my family too."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"You'll find out soon."

"Please, I had no other choice. D-Dean...they forced me...my brother forced into this. You're not the only victim here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was raped by my brother. I lost the pup, had a miscarriage."

"Oh, that's just wonderful." Dean laughed, bitterly. "So, what? You were upset and decided to take your anger out on me? Or was there more? Did you and your family do this to other omegas?"

"Dean...I-"

"Tell me Abigail. Now! How many other omegas were there?"

"I...I...I don't know...Forty? Maybe more?"

"So, you guys have been doing this for a long time...And you say were a victim? You're no longer the victim once you do the same that others did to you."

"And what does make you? You're killing my family!"

"I am sacrificing the last bit of my sanity that way so no one else can get harmed. I may never be the same after what was done to me. You made me into what you see before you."


	29. Chapter 29

Bray arrived back at the house as soon as possible. If the omega really did have his sister, there was no telling what he might do to her. He opened the door to his house, calling out for him.

"Omega! Where are you? Come out this instant!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a music box playing somewhere in the house. He followed to where the music was coming from. In the lounge room, sitting a rocking chair, tied up, was his sister. She was unconcious and the side of her head was bleeding.

"Abigail!" He was about to go and untie her, but Dean was behind him. He hit him over the back of the head, and Bray was knocked out.

 **000000000000**

Seth and Roman had made it back to the old village. Roman handed Seth a pistol, that way so he could defend himself, in case any of the Wyatts noticed him.

"You stay here. I'm going to back to the house, and see if Dean's there."

"If you're not back in time I'm calling the police. Be careful out there, Roman. And please, find Dean."

"I'll try to."

 **0000000000**

"Wake up, Bray!"

Ice cold water was dumped onto him, waking him up instantly. Once he was fully awake, he realized that he couldn't move, for he was tied up. There was also a burning pain in his rear end. He felt something cold, and hard inside of him.

"W-what...the fuck did you put in me?"

"I found a rifle in your home. Decided to put it to good use. Unlike your pistol, this baby is loaded."

"Shit..."

"I'm going to dump my load inside of you...does that sound good, Bray? Do you want me to?"

"Where is Abigail?! What did you do to her?"

Dean leaned down, whispering into his ear. "She's right here, so calm down. Before I kill you Bray, you're going to watch her die."

He soon left the room, so he could go get Abigail. She was still tied up in the rocking chair. He brought it to the room that Bray was in, setting it in front of him.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Bray yelled out.

"You both deserve to suffer for what you did to me. You've gone too far. You hurt me, hurt my friends, family, and killed my pups."

"The police will arrest you, when they find out that you killed us!"

Dean ignored him, as he took out some rope. He tied it around Abigail's wrist, and then came back over to Bray, tying it around the trigger.

"Her squirming around, dying, will set off the trigger, killing you Bray." He shoved the rifle further up into him, making him scream.

"You, and your family will burn in Hell for what you done. I've never killed or hurt anyone in my whole life before. I've never wanted to do this, but you left me no choice."

"Your alpha won't love you anymore after he finds out what you've done! He precious little omega is now dirty with sin."

Dean just stared back at him with a cold expression on his face. "Maybe I'm better off alone anyway...maybe I was never meant for love...Maybe I deserve to burn too."

He grabbed a can of gasoline, dumping all of it onto Abigail, some of it dripping onto the floor. He pulled out a box of matches from his pocket, lighting one up, and putting it near Abigail.

Her body was soon engulfed in flames. She struggled, writhing in pain and agony, he could hear her screaming behind the tape placed over her mouth. He heard a gunshot, and he knew that Bray was dead now.

He fell to his knees, letting out a loud cry. It was done. It was over now. And now the flames around him would soon burn away the sins, the crimes that had been done here.

He was so lost in his misery, and pain, that he didn't hear the loud crash of a door being broken down.

"Dean! Get up!"

He was soon pulled up, and felt someone tugging on his arm.

"Come on, lets get you out of here!" He saw Roman's face, with his hand over his mouth.

"Leave me, Roman...just let me die here."

"No, I worked so hard to save you, and I'm not going to let you die on me now. Snap out of it, Dean!"

The alpha dragged him out of the house, and outside. He pulled him into his arms once they were further away from the burning house.

"You had me so worried...Don't ever do that again, please." Roman cried, as he held him.

"You...you should hate me, Roman...I'm a killer...I'm no better than what they are."

"No! You did all of this as an act of revenge. Not for pleasure. Don't you ever compare yourself to them."

Dean pulled out of his embrace.

"You don't understand. Roman...I'm not the same person, omega who you knew when we were younger...Their blood is on my hands now...I'll always be haunted forever by what was done to me. By what I did."

"It'll get better in time. You mustn't let it consume you. I'll always love you, no matter what. You are my everything, Dean." He gave him a gentle kiss. "I promise, I'll make it all better. I'm never leaving your side."

Dean smiled up at him. He truly believed his words. "Take me home, Roman."

"I am. And I'm going to make you feel so special. I'm going to make love to you once we're back."

He picked him up, about to carry him back to where Seth was. But soon, a gunshot rang out through the air. The bullet hit him in the side of his adomen, making him fall.

"Roman! No!" Dean cried out. His alpha had been hurt. He put his hand over the wound, so he could try to stop the bleeding. He looked up, seeing a familiar face standing nearby.

"No...You...You shouldn't be here..."

The other man smirked. "Hello, Dean. It is good to see you again."

Dean could only hope that help would come soon, or else he would be taken away again, and worse. Roman would die.


	30. Chapter 30

Dean looked up, seeing Hunter standing nearby. He was holding a gun in his hand, aiming it at them.

"Hunter...you...you should be in prison!"

"I was able to get out. My dear friend, Randy Orton bailed me out. He isn't here right now, because I killed him."

"Please, leave us be!"

"Not a chance. You were always one of the omegas that I liked the most. So young, so innocent. I had fun making you mine."

"Shut up!" Dean shouted, with his hands over his ears. "Just shut up! I don't belong to you Hunter, and I never will!"

"I was the first alpha who took you. You even got pregnant by me too."

"W-what?"

"Yes, thats right. I claimed you as mine ever since I first laid eyes upon you. The pup isn't alive anymore. It didn't make it."

"Y-you monster!" Dean lunged at him, knocking him down. He tried to grab the gun from him, but Hunter hit him over the head with it.

Suddenly, Seth came out of nowhere, attacking Hunter from behind. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Get off of me, you scum!"

"I won't let you get away this!"

Hunter grabbed Seth, throwing him off of him, next to Dean.

"S-Seth...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I never liked you Seth...and Roman too. I think its time I take care of both of yous." Hunter aimed the pistol towards the two-toned omega.

"No! Please! Spare them, please. I'll do anything you want, just don't kill them!" Dean pleaded with him.

"If you want me to let them live, you'll come with me."

"No, Dean don't do it. Don't listen to him!" Seth yelled.

"I…I…"

"So, whats it going to be?" Hunter asked him.

Dean glanced over at Roman, who was lying on the ground, his hand placed over his wound. He looked back at his mate, his eyes pleading with him not go with Hunter. But Dean had no choice. He couldn't let Hunter kill his mate, or his friend.

"I…I'll go with you." He said, hanging his head.

"Good. I knew you would choose the wisest decision. You were always so submissive."

"Just…just let me say goodbye to them first, please?" He stood up, first going over to Seth.

"You can't do this, Dean! We didn't come all this way just to watch Hunter take you away from us!"

"I'm so sorry, Seth…Please, take Roman to the hospital. Get him help as soon as possible." He wrapped his arms around him. "I'll miss you my brother."

He then went over to Roman, who was in a state of panic. "D-Dean…"

He leaned down, taking him in his arms. "Shh…Calm down…its going to be alright."

Roman clung onto Dean's shirt. "No, its not going to be alright. I'm going to lose you again. You won't survive this time."

"I'll be okay."

"Dean, you'll die. I can't let you do this. Please, stay with me."

Dean gave him a gentle kiss, letting some tears fall. "I'm doing to save you both. I promise…I'll come back to you. I love you, Roman."

He laid him back down, holding onto his hand. He heard Hunter threatening to break his word.

"You better hurry up, Dean. Before I change my mind."

He gave Roman another kiss, then whispered to him. "Goodbye." He stood back up, then went over to Hunter.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes…"

Hunter grabbed onto his arm, pulling him roughly towards him. Dean looked back at Seth and Roman, already knowing that he was leaving them for good. He would never see them again. He hoped that they would be alright, especially Roman.

Before Hunter could take him more further away from them, he heard a loud yell from coming from the darkness.

"Let him go, you bastard!" A tall figure knocked Hunter over, sending him to the ground. Dean stumbled backwards. Once he regained his balance he looked over at the person who was on top of Hunter, holding a knife to his throat.

"B-Blade! You came too?!"

"Get back, Dean! Go back to Roman and Seth. I'll take care of Hunter!"

"Get off of me!" Hunter elbowed him in the ribs, which knocked Blade off of him. He reached for the pistol, but Dean grabbed it from him, throwing it towards Blade.

Once Blade had the pistol, he stood up, shooting Hunter in the legs. "I won't kill you. You still have to pay for what you've done to my brother."

"Y-you're the omegas brother?"

"You'll rot in prison for what you've done. Along with whoever else was involved. The police are coming soon, and they're going to take you back to where you belong."

He turned to Dean, and the two of them started walking back towards Roman and Seth.

Hunter growled, watching the omega get away from him again. He picked up the knife that was next to him, and threw it towards them. The knife hit Blade, going right through his chest, almost hitting his heart.

"Blade, no!" Dean let out a horrific scream, watching as his brother collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest. "No, Blade…we're going to get you help..." Blood was starting to seep through the wound. "Oh fuck…shit! Blade, hold on."

"Dean…I'm not going to make it…"

"Don't say that! You are! We only just met, I can't let you die on me!"

Blade grabbed onto his hand, holding it tightly. "I'm just…glad I got to…see you one last time…" The life soon left his eyes, and his body went limp in Dean's arms. The omega let out a loud scream into the night air. He looked over at Hunter, who was crawling towards him. Dean was about to use the knife to end him, but then he heard a gunshot from behind him. The bullet hit Hunter in the head, and soon he laid there lifeless on the ground.

He turned around, to see it was Seth who had shot him. Dean silently thanked him. He headed back towards Roman, cradling him in his arms. He could hear sirens from nearby. The police, and some paramedics were on their way. They were safe now, and everything was going to be alright. They were going to go back home. But despite knowing that it was all over, it resulted in one of their lives, and that was Dean's brother, Blade.


	31. Chapter 31

_Months later..._

His footsteps crunched in the snow beneath his boots, he could see the breath because of how cold it was. He was wearing a coat, hat, and a scarf to keep himself warm. He carried a few bags in his hands. He had went shopping earlier today, to get some presents for his friends and family.

He was about to head back to his car, and the person who was waiting for him inside it, when he suddenly heard someone calling his name.

"Dean? Is that you?"

He turned around, and his blue eyes spotted a familiar person nearby. His friend, Seth Rollins, was here.

"Seth! Its good to see you. Hey, Buckley, could you take these for a moment."

"Yes, Mr. Ambrose." The other man said, taking the bags from him.

Seth ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Its so good to see you again! I missed you and Roman so much while me and Finn were away seeing his family last month."

"Missed you too. I almost didn't recognize you for a minute. Your hairs dyed completely black."

"Wanted to do something different with it. So, how have you been? How's it all coming along with Roman getting complete control over World Wide Entertainment Markets?"

Over the past few months, Dean went to court to testify against Vince McMahon, since Hunter was already dead. He was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of getting out on parole. His daughter, Stephanie, was sentenced to fifteen years. The judge told Roman that he was now the owner of the family business. Now, he was in the process of turning it into a shelter for omegas who had also went through what Dean did. With Shane's help.

It was now December, and everything was going good for them. They had helped many other omegas like Dean, brought them to the shelter. They would stay there, until they could get back on their feet. Dean was currently seeing a pychiatrist, and was on some medication that helped kept him mentally stable. He had a job now, working at a restaurant. He made some friends there while working there, one of them was Paige, an omega who he slightly remembered when he was still on the markets. She and her mate, Becky Lynch had moved to Chicago not too long ago.

He explained to Seth what was currently being done with the business. "Well, right now we're trying to raise some more awareness to what happens to these omegas. Roman has been in contact with Shane, and they're both working on shutting down whats left of the omega markets."

"Thats wonderful. You guys are a doing a good thing by helping all of them. So, besides that, have you and Roman been trying to have pups again?"

"Well, right now we're taking our time with that. Don't want to rush it. We've been using condoms every time we have sex."

"Oh? So, you're not taking any pills to help with your heats?"

"No. Not yet at least."

"Hmm...open your coat, and lift up your shirt."

"Why?"

"I want to see what your stomach looks like."

Dean did as he was told, opening up his coat, then lifted up his shirt. Seth examined his stomach closely, noticing a small bump. He placed his hand on it. It felt a bit firm.

"Hmm...You sure one of the condoms didn't break? I think you might be pregnant."

Dean shook his head, laughing. "No, Seth. I haven't had any symptoms, so I don't think I am."

"Well, I think you should take a pregnancy test just in case. If you are, it would be the perfect gift for Roman."

"Yeah, it would be."

"He seems to letting you out more often by yourself, huh?"

"Well, not exactly." Dean said, motioning to Buckley.

"Ah, I see. Hey, do you want to come over to my place for a bit? Finn's at work right now, and I'm making cookies when I get back. Would you like to come and help me with them?"

"Yeah, I can do that. But I don't want to keep Buckley waiting for me."

"Mr. Ambrose, I can just take these back to your place, while you go over to your friend's house." Buckley said.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Mhm. As long as he'll get you home safely."

"Of course I will. Just let Roman know he's with me." Seth said, grabbing onto Dean's hand. "Come on, my cars this way."

 **00000000000000000**

Seth unlocked the door to his house, letting himself, and Dean inside. "Go and make yourself comfortable. I'm going to grab us something to drink. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Dean took off his coat, and his boots, sitting down on the couch. He rubbed his hands together, getting them warmed up. Seth soon came back with their drinks.

"Here you go." He said, handing the glass, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks. So, when did you want to start making those cookies?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Actually Dean, there's another reason why I brought you over here."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "And what would that be?"

Seth scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his thigh. He stared at Dean with an intense look on his face. "You have such beautiful eyes...Has Roman ever told you that?"

"Many times." Dean laughed. "You're flirting with me, aren't you? You didn't bring me here to make cookies, huh?"

"No, I brought you here because I wanted to try something with you. Only if you're up for it."

"Well, I'm not sure...how Roman would feel about it..."

"Hasn't he ever brought it up before?"

"A few times. But I told him, I didn't want to. Probably because I wasn't ready." He shrugged. "What about Finn?"

"He already knows how much I want you. How I want to bury myself deep inside of that sweet, round ass of yours." He brought his other hand up to Dean's face, pulling it towards his. He placed his lips on Dean's, running his tongue along his bottom lip. The omega granted him access, kissing back. Seth heard Dean moan into the kiss. He pulled back, panting a bit.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"S-Seth..." Dean had a blush on his face, while staring back at him. He wanted this just as much as Seth did.

"Come on. Lets go upstairs." He pulled Dean into his lap, then stood up. The omega wrapped his legs around his waist. Seth could feel how hard he was. "You're still so light."

He carried Dean up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Once they were there, he laid him down on the bed, helping him getting his shirt off. He took his off too. He mouth immediately latched onto Dean's neck.

Seth's touches, and light kisses sent shivers down his spine. His back arched up off the bed, feeling his mouth on one of his nipples, while one of his hands unbottoned his jeans. He reached his hand inside boxers, grabbing onto his hard cock.

"Mmm...You must be really excited for this, huh?"

"Oh...Seth...quit teasing me..."

Seth smirked down at him, while rubbing his thumb over the tip of his shaft, smearing pre cum over it. "Turn over. Lift your ass high up in the air for me."

Dean nodded his head. Seth got off of him, so he could get into position for him. Seth took off the rest of his clothes, then went to go grab some lube from his dresser drawer.

He came back, kneeling behind Dean. He poured some lube onto his fingers, then moved one of them towards Dean's entrance. He teased the pink, puckered hole for a few seconds, before putting it inside. He moved his finger in and out, slowly stretching Dean. He then added a second finger. He soon found that bundle of nerves inside of him, that made him moan outloud.

Dean hands gripped the sheets, while Seth prepped him. He didn't know how much more he could take. "Seth...I-I'm ready...please."

He heard the other chuckle a bit behind him. He smacked his ass a few times, getting Dean even more excited. He soon lined himself up with Dean's entrance, and slowly pushed him. He moaned at the tight heat that surrounded his cock. "Uh...Dean...you feel so good...you're so tight..."

Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head, loving the feeling of being so full. Seth gave him some time to adjust, before he started thrusting into him slowly. Both men groaned, enjoying this experience with one another.

Seth leaned down, kissing Dean hungrily. Dean moaned into the kiss, feeling Seth's cock hit prostate.

"Ah...Seth...I'm close..."

"Me too...nngh..."

He placed his hand on Dean's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Dean rested his head on the pillow, bucking his hips back against Seth's. He soon came with a loud cry, his cum spurting all over the sheets. Seth followed soon after, burying himself deep inside of Dean, and releasing himself into him.

He collapsed on top of the other omega. Both were worn out, and were panting. Seth pulled out of Dean, making him wince a bit.

"Think I'm going to need a shower before I head back home. That was fun." Dean said, looking at Seth.

Seth smiled at him. "Yeah, it was. It was very good. So, who does it better? Me, or Roman?"

"Roman, definitely. Sorry, Seth. But he's better."

"Aww. That hurt my feelings." Seth pouted his lips at him. "I'm just joking. And sex with my mate will always be better. Only for you Dean will I top."

Dean licked his lips. "That sounds great." He sat up, getting off of the bed. "I'll be right back. Just going to go wash myself."

"Okay, take your time gorgeous." Seth said, winking at him.

Once Dean was finally out of the room, Seth picked up his phone which was lying on the bed. He saw a few texts from Roman. He smiled, seeing the replies from him. While during sex, unbeknownst to Dean, Seth had took his phone out, recording himself fucking him. He sent Roman the video.

 _'You finally got him to have sex with you.'_

 _'That is fucking hot. He seems to be enjoying it too :)'_

Seth replied back.

 _'He did. It took me coaxing him into it at first.'_

 _'He felt amazing around me.'_

 _'Thank you, Roman, for letting me have this moment with him. :)'_

He soon got a reply back.

 _'You're welcome. When he gets home, I have a little surprise for him. ;)'_

Seth was now interested in what Roman was going to do with Dean.

 _'Tell me. :)'_


	32. Chapter 32

Dean stared down at the test in his hand, surprised at the result he was seeing. He couldn't believe it. He was actually pregnant again.

He heard a knock at the door. He stood up, letting his friend Paige, inside. He showed her the test, and she let out a loud squeal.

"I'm so happy for you!" She hugged him tightly. "You're going to be a mother soon."

"I am too, Paige." He said, wiping away at some tears. "I can't wait to surprise Roman with this on Christmas day. He's going to love this."

He put his hand on the still small bump, rubbing it. Him and Roman were going to be parents soon. Life couldn't get any better than this.

 **0000000000000**

Soon, Christmas had arrived. The happy couple were celebrating the holiday with their friends Finn, Seth, AJ, and Chris. Roman was making Christmas dinner with Finn's help. Dean was playing with the white kitten that Roman had given to him. Seth was telling him about how he and Finn were going to adopt soon.

"So, next month we're going to the orphanage. I'm so nervous. I want to adopt this little guy right here." Seth said, showing a Dean a picture of the pup that they wanted to adopt. "His name is Colby. He's only two months old."

Dean smiled. "He's so cute."

"Yeah, I can't wait until we have home with us. Hey, did you tell Roman about...you know...?"

Dean shook his head. "No, not yet. Soon though."

"Tell me what?" Roman asked. He had overheard what his mate, and Seth were talking about. "What's going on, Dean?"

"Come here, Roman." Dean stretched out his arms towards him. Roman came over to him, getting down on knees, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What is it you want to tell me, baby?" Roman asked.

"I was going to surprise you with this later, but I might as well tell you this now." He lifted his shirt up, then moved Roman's hands down to stomach.

Roman's eyes went wide, suddenly realizing what his mate was trying to tell him. "Are you really?"

"Yes, I am." Dean smiled down at him. "We're going to have a pup soon. You're going to be a father."

"Dean, this is one of the best gifts you could ever give to me. I love you so much." He leaned up, kissing Dean. "You're so amazing."

Dean smiled into the kiss. Seth took a picture of them together. Everything was going perfect for them.

They all soon had Christmas dinner. Then soon more presents were given out. Seth had finally gotten the diamond ring he wanted. Chris had gotten a new jacket that Roman and Dean had given to him.

Now they were all just sitting in the lounge room, enjoying being together on this wonderful holiday.

Roman had his arms wrapped around Dean from behind, nuzzling his face against the back of his neck. The omega purred happily. He held his hand in his.

"We made it through a whole year together, Rome."

"Yes we did, baby."

"Mmm...I need to get up for a moment alpha. Need to take some medication."

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Just feeling in a little bit of pain. Probably ate too much."

"Well, you need to fatten yourself up for the pregnancy." Seth said.

"Shut up, Seth." Dean said, standing up. He turned around, giving Roman a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Um...Dean? Are you okay?" Seth asked.

Dean looked over at him. "What are you talking about, Seth? Of course I'm okay."

The other omega was looking at strangely. "Y-you're...bleeding..."

"What?"

"Where Seth?" Roman asked. "Where is he bleeding from?"

"From between his legs. Roman, you need to get Dean to the hospital now!"

Dean looked down, seeing blood between his legs. "W-what? No...this can't be happening...R-Roman..."

Roman picked him up, carrying him outside. "Its going to be okay, Dean. We'll take care of this."

Dean shook in his arms, worried at what could be happening. "Roman...I...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't! Don't say that, Dean! Everythings going to be fine." He got Dean into the passenger seat of the car, helping him get his seatbelt.

The omega had tears running down his face, and he was starting to feel very dizzy. He held onto Roman, seeking some sort of comfort from him.

Roman cupped his face. "Hey, look at me. Look at me, Dean. Its going to be alright, do you hear me? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"I hope you're right, Rome. I hope our pup is okay."


	33. Chapter 33

Roman got his mate to the hospital as fast as possible. He had to yell at the doctors and nurses, because they were going to make him wait, since they were very busy tonight. Dean was going in and out of conciousness by the time they got there. Roman feared for his mate's life if had made him wait any longer.

Luckily, Dean was going to be okay. The pup that he was carrying inside him though, was lost. He was sitting beside him, trying to comfort him, while he apologized for losing the pup.

"I'm so sorry Roman..."

"Don't be sorry, babe. Its not your fault."

"But I miscarried! I ruined Christmas for you!" Dean cried out, tears running down his face. "I lost our pup…"

Roman held onto him, rocking him back and forth. "Listen, Dean, don't blame yourself for this. Me and you have been through a whole lot, and I know we'll get through this too. We'll try again, okay baby?"

"O-okay."

They both heard a knock on the door. Outside the room, was the doctor who had helped saved Dean.

Roman kissed his mate on the forehead. "I'll be back, baby. Get some rest, okay?" He soon left the room, so he could speak to the doctor. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns. Well, you can take him tonight. Just make sure he gets lots of rest."

"Alright, will do." He looked back at Dean through the window. "When he's ready to, we'll try again for another pup."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. You see Mr. Reigns, we've discovered that his reproductive system, his womb…"

"What about it?"

"It would be too risky to get him pregnant again. He is able to carry a pup to full term, its just that he could die from carrying it. Mr. Reigns, has anything ever happened to your mate, you know, to ruin his reproductive system?"

"Well, he was raped from a very young age, until I rescued him from an omega market when he was sixteen. And this year, he was kidnapped, and his kidnappers raped him, and cut him open. He was six months pregnant."

"That must be the reason why his reproductive system is the way it is. Going through that much trauma can really mess up an omega. Physically, mentally, and emotionally."

"So, it would be too much of a risk to get him pregnant again…he's not going to be happy with this. This is going to be hard for him to accept."

"You can always adopt." The doctor gave him a weak smile. "I'm sorry for what you two have been through. Just be there for him, alright?"

Roman nodded his head, heading back into Dean's through. His mate had fallen asleep while waiting for him.

He put his hand on his shoulder, waking him up. Dean looked up at him. "Ro…Are we going home?"

"Yeah, we are." Roman handed him his clothes. "Here, go get dressed, and then we can go."

 **00000000000**

They had gotten back to their house, still sitting in the car. Dean came up closer to Roman, resting his head upon his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You've been quiet throughout the whole ride. Are you okay, Roman? What's wrong?"

"Dean, I need to tell you something. Please don't get upset, okay?"

"Um, okay? What is it?"

"The doctor told me that theres is something wrong with your reproductive system. You can still get pregnant, but it would be too risky…you could die."

"Then I won't get pregnant again. We can always just adopt."

"You're not taking this as hard as I thought you would be."

"It…it does make me upset. But, I don't care how we get a pup anymore, just as long we can become parents."

"I just…wanted to have one with you that made from our love."

"I know, Roman. But, whenever we decide to adopt, we'll love it as if it were our own."

"Okay." Roman squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile. "C'mon. Lets go inside."

They both headed inside the house. AJ, Chris, and Finn were cleaning things up. Seth was sitting on the couch, with a worried look on his face. When he saw Roman and Dean, he got up going over to them.

"Is everything okay? Did the pup survive?"

Roman shook his head.

"Oh no…I'm so sorry. I'm here for you, if you guys need anything."

"Can you excuse us, Seth? I want to give Dean a bath."

Seth moved out of their way, that way so they could both head upstairs.

When they got up there, they went inside the bathroom. Roman started up the bath, while Dean took off his clothes. Once the tub was full, and he felt like it was the right temperature, he helped Dean into the tub, sitting him down in it.

"Come in with me. I want you to hold me."

"Not right now, Dean."

"Why not?"

"I need to be alone right now. I'm going out somewhere, I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Roman, please. I need you. You need me. We can't be apart right now."

Roman came up to him, giving him a gentle kiss. "I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise. Just clean yourself up, and then lie down."

He soon left, leaving Dean by himself. He could hear him screaming his name, and crying.

"Roman! Roman, please! Come back! I need you, please!"

Seth, who could also hear Dean screaming, came running up the stairs. "Whats going on? Roman, why is Dean screaming? What happened?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"A walk?! For what?! Roman, you can't leave him alone, he needs you." He said, trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"I just need to be alone for a bit. Please, take care of him until I get back." He pushed right past Seth, heading downstairs, and towards the front door.

"You should be the one to take care of him, not me!" He yelled out to him. He went inside of the bathroom, seeing Dean crying in the tub.

"Dean, hey, its okay. He's going to be back."

"He left! He left me alone, Seth!"

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here for you now." He wrapped his arms around Dean, trying to comfort him, but failing to. Dean wondered what he had done wrong, wondering if Roman still loved him as much as he said he did.


	34. Chapter 34

"Another drink, please." He called out to the bartender. Instead of being at home, spending Christmas with his friends and his mate, Roman was at a bar. Drinking his sorrows away.

The night was going great so far until some hours ago. Dean had a miscarriage, lost their pup. Then he found out that he couldn't get pregnant again, for it could result in his death. It was all too much.

When he was leaving the house, he could hear Dean crying out for him. He knew his mate needed him, so why did he leave?

 _'I try to give him the best in life. Care for him, cherish him, love him...But despite everything I do I keep on failing him...'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone climbing into his lap. A young, blonde omega woman was sitting in his lap. She was peppering kisses on his jaw, going down to his neck.

"You look very lonely tonight..." She said, looking up at him. "Why don't you come home with me? I could be your Christmas present." She winked at him.

"I...I couldn't protect him."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. Could you please get off of me. I'm already mated."

"Fine. You won't get a piece of this then, jerk." She got off of him, walking away.

The bartender had now handed him his drink. Roman took a huge gulp from it.

"Hey, whoa there. Slow down. Take it easy."

"I'm a failure. I couldn't protect him all those years when he was taken away from me. And I couldn't protect him when he was hurt again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a terrible alpha. I can't do anything right for my mate."

The bartender sighed. "I'm guessing something happened between you two tonight?"

"We lost our pup, he can't get pregnant because it would be too risky. Its my fault that this happened...If I've just stayed with him none of this would have happened."

"Listen. I may not know what you two have been through, what it is that happened to your mate, but you can't blame yourself. We won't always be there to protect the ones we love. I have a mate, and I would never want anything to happen to her." The bartender finished what he was doing, then continued speaking. "You shouldn't be here. You should be home, with your mate. He's in a vulnerable state of mind, and needs you now. You must go to him now."

"You're right. I'm here punishing myself for what happened, and I left him alone." He stood up from his seat, paying the bartender. "Thanks for the advice. I appreciate it."

 **00000000**

Back at the house, Seth had just finished giving Dean a bath. The omega had a towel wrapped around him, and Seth was holding him, as he let him cry on his shoulder.

"H-he left...he just l-left me."

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm sure he'll be back. Just needs some time to himself."

Dean wiped away at his tears. "But why would he leave me when he knows that I needed him?"

"I...I don't know, Dean."

"Am I not good enough for him anymore?"

Seth didn't answer back. He had no idea why Roman would just leave like that. It was so unlike him to do something like this.

"Thats why, isn't it? He left me so he could go find someone else."

"What?! Dean, no! You know that's not true!"

"He doesn't want me anymore...I'm too damaged, too broken...He's had enough of me."

"Dean, you know Roman loves you! He doesn't want anyone else but you!"

Seth was trying to talk some sense into him. He didn't know what to do to make Dean see the truth. Outside, a car pulled up into the driveway. Seth looked out the window to see that it was Roman.

"Stay here. Don't anything stupid to yourself, okay?"

He soon left the room, leaving Dean by himself. The omega wasn't sure what to think anymore. Today was supposed to be a special day for the both of them. He thought that nothing would ever go wrong again in his life. But no matter how hard they tried to make it better, it just kept getting worse.

He couldn't take it anymore. Being here, feeling like a burden to everyone, especially to his mate.

"I know what I have to do..."

 **000000**

"Hey, I'm back. I'm home." Roman called out to everyone. Seth came over to him, slapping him.

"You really fucked up this time."

"Seth, I just needed some time to think."

"Yeah, and while you were doing that, I was busy taking care of Dean when it should have been you."

"I'll go to him now. I'll apologize to him, let him know how I feel after what happened."

"You want to know he feels? He feels as though he's not good enough for you, that you don't want him anymore!"

"That's not true! He is my world, my soulmate! He'll always be enough for me!"

"Why don't you go tell that to him then? You really messed up this time, Roman. I hope you can fix it."

Hearing these words made Roman feel even more guilty. He didn't know that he had caused Dean so much pain by leaving him. He headed upstairs to their room, knowing that he had to make things right again.

He opened the door to their bedroom, seeing his mate standing over the bed. "Dean, its me...I'm here now."

Dean ignored him, going over to the dresser, and getting out some of his clothes. He threw them into a suitcase that was on the bed, which confused Roman.

"Dean...baby? Baby, what's going on? Talk to me."

"Roman, I'm not your baby anymore."

"But you are. You'll always be my baby."

"Just stop! Enough!" He yelled at him. "Move. I need to grab some more things."

"What's going on, Dean? Why are you packing your stuff up?"

"I can't stay here anymore." He said, putting some more stuff into the suitcase, then closing it. "I can't stay where I'm not wanted anymore."

"Baby, don't say that. You are wanted here. I need you to stay with me."

"And I needed you with me, but you left. I cried out for you to come back, but you didn't!"

"I needed to be alone."

Dean laughed bitterly. "Yeah, so you could go fuck another omega."

"You know that's not true." Roman said, while rubbing his back. "You're the only one who I want, the only one who I'll ever need. Dean, please. Just sit down, so I can explain."

"You said you were different..." He whispered.

"What was that? Speak up Dean, I can't hear you."

You said you were different. You told me that you were!" Dean spoke louder, finally facing him. "I believed you! I really thought you would be different, but you turned out to be just like everybody else!"

Roman grabbed ahold of both his wrists, pulling him close to his chest. "Dean, I'm so sorry..." He held onto him, just letting the other cry, letting it all out.

"I...I really thought you were different..."

"I am, Dean. Haven't I proven to you that I am?"

"You left me...just like everyone else does."

Roman lifted his face up. "And I am here now. I'm never going to leave your side ever again."

"I love you, I really do. But it can't keep going on like this. Roman...I must leave. You need to let me go."

"But why? Why are you leaving?"

"I...I don't know...I need to be on my own...for a while." More tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry, Roman, but this...its just getting worse...I can't do this anymore."

"So you're running away? You're going to leave, just like that?"

"Y-yes...I'm scared that if I stay, it'll only get worse between us. I'm no good for you anymore, Roman. I'm too much of a burden and you don't need that in your life."

 **0000000**

They both sat at the bus station, waiting for the next bus that Dean was getting on. Roman gave him everything he needed, except the things that reminded Dean of him. He was bringing the kitten with him though.

"I...I still don't understand why you're doing this...Why you think you're a burden to me when you know you're not." Roman said, his eyes red from crying so much. "I don't want to let you go."

"Its hurts me to leave you like this." Dean said, his eyes also red. "Please understand that I just need some time to myself for a while."

"W-will you come back?"

"I can't say for sure if I will or not." The bus pulled up near them. They had a few more minutes to say goodbye to each other. Roman cried, holding onto Dean even tighter.

"Please, Roman. Don't cry. Please."

"I won't ever see you again."

"Stop. Please. No more tears. You're making this more harder than what it already is." He turned to Roman, tangling his hands in his hair. "You'll always be with me, here in my heart."

"And you'll always be in mine." Roman whispered, while kissing him. "Please, just promise me, that you'll be safe."

"I will." Dean said, kissing him. "I gotta go. I love you. Please take care of yourself."

"I love you, too. My forever."

"My forever..." He whispered. "Goodbye, Roman." He turned to walk away, slightly holding onto Roman's hand. He let go when he was closer to the bus. He took one last look at him, knowing how much he was going to miss him.

Roman watched as he got on, going to his seat. Dean sat down, staring at him through the window. They were both trying very hard not to cry.

Soon the bus left. Roman kept staring at it, until it turned a corner. He was gone. Dean was now gone. It hurt so much. Hearing his heartbeat was the only comfort he had.

"Goodbye...My forever. Please be safe."

 **0000000**

Seth woke up, hearing the door open. He kissed his mate on the cheek, who stirred a little, but remained asleep. He got up, going downstairs to see who it was.

He saw Roman standing in the hallway, taking off his coat.

"Roman? Did you go somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"Did you and Dean work things out last night?"

"I let him go."

"Huh?"

"He needs to be on his own for a while. He was afraid that it would get worse between us, feels he is a burden. I took him to the bus station. I let him go, Seth."

"Okay, why would you do that!? We need to go after him!" Seth opened the door to go outside, but Roman stopped him.

"Seth, stop. Its too late."

"But why would you just let him leave?"

"Its for the best for now. I can't force him to stay if he doesn't want to. Maybe someday I'll see him again, he'll come back to me. I have to keep going on without him. Dean wouldn't want me to give up."

"I'm going to miss him so much. He was like a brother to me."

"I know. I am going to miss him, too."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

"I know there's one thing I am doing."

"What's that?"

"I'm moving."

"Why?"

"This place doesn't feel like home anymore."


	35. Chapter 35

_"Goodbye, my forever...Please be safe."_

 _'He was gone, I couldn't force him to stay. He was hurting because he felt like a burden. It was hurting me to see him like that. I couldn't let it go on like that anymore. So, I did the right thing by letting him go._

 _I miss him still, a whole lot. Even though its been five years, almost six, since I've seen or heard from him. I'll always love him. I'll never forget him. I just hope he is doing okay, that he is happy. Wherever he is.'_

"Well, that is my story. I'm sorry, I've been speaking this whole time, and I didn't let you talk." Roman chuckled, looking at the woman sitting across from him. Her name was Galina. They had been talking for a while online, and had decided to meet up today.

"Well, it seems you've been through so much in your life, Roman. And your mate, too."

"Yeah, we have. So, tell me more about yourself."

"Actually, I think I'm going to go now."

"What? I was going to take you out for dinner..."

"Roman, you're a very nice, and caring person. But, I don't think you've completely moved on from him. Have you?"

"Hmm...you're right. If I was to see him again, I would take him back. Even if I was with someone else. I would always choose him. I-I'm so sorry Galina, it wasn't my intention to lead you on or anything."

"Its okay. We can still be friends. Well, you better go. Your friend is waiting for you outside." She pointed out the window to Seth, who was sitting in the car, waiting for him. Roman promised him he would go with him to pick his son up from school, and go to the park with them.

"Yeah. I'll see you around, Galina. It was nice to finally meet you."

"You too."

Roman soon left the cafe, putting on his coat. It was fall, beggining of November. Almost six years since Dean had left. Him, and his friends Seth, and Finn, along with their son, had moved to NY state.

Roman got in the passenger seat, and Seth started driving towards the school.

"So, how did it go with Galina?" Seth asked.

"We've decided to remain friends."

"Great." Seth rolled his eyes. "Now we're back to square one. I'm trying to help you find someone here, and you keep scaring these omegas away."

"Well, theres really no one else for me except Dean."

"You still haven't moved on from him."

"I don't think I ever will."

"So, you're going to be alone for the rest of your life? I thought you wanted to start a family?"

"I do, but I want it to be with Dean. Listen Seth, I'm not going to give up on finding love again, don't worry. Its just that..."

"I get it. You love him. No one else can ever replace him." Seth smiled sadly. "It would be the same with me and Finn. If we ever broke up."

"Well, stop picking on me then for not falling in love with someone else." He said, poking at Seth.

"Cut that out." Seth moved his hand away. "I'm driving here, and I don't want us to get into an accident."

The two of them chatted some more, enjoying both each other's company. Seth was happy to see his best friend smiling, and laughing. It wasn't very often that he got to see him like this.

For the first few years while living in NY state, Roman had been miserable, without Dean in his life. He started drinking more, getting drunk to the point where he would black out. Wasting his life away.

One night, he was drunk out of his mind, and had decided to drive back home. He ended up getting into an accident. Crashed the car into a tree. Luckily, he survived, and only ended up with a few bruises, and a broken arm.

Seth told him while at the hospital, that he was going to get him into rehab, and therapy. Told him that he needed to talk about his problems.

When Roman came back from rehab, Seth had a surprise present for him. It was a grey parrot that he gotten from the pet store. It even knew how to talk too. At first Roman wanted to kill it, because it would keep him up at night. He was also ready to kill Seth.

 _"I hate you for getting me that thing."_

 _"Hey! I got you that so you could have something to keep your mind occupied. Give you something to take care of too. I think its helping."_

 _Roman showed him the bird shit on his clothes. "You call this helping?"_

Over time though, Roman had grew to love the bird. He guessed it wasn't so bad having a talking bird around the house. He didn't feel so lonely anymore having a companion with him.

Over the next three years, he was starting get better. Living a more sheltered life. He didn't go out very much, except when his friends invited him out to places. He was content with living like this, except he wished he could share it with Dean. He would still listen to the sound of his heartbeat, trying to see if he was okay. He hoped that he was.

Recently, Seth had got him into dating. That wasn't working very well. Roman just couldn't seem to move on from his past love. Perhaps he didn't want to. All he wanted was to be with Dean, and only Dean.

The both of them had made it to the school. They both stepped outside. Seth saw his son, Colby, who was now six years old, talking to another pup.

"Colby, lets go. We're going to the park, and Uncle Roman is coming with us!"

Colby, along with the other pup came up to the two of them. Seth picked his son up in his arms, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi, papa!"

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Mhm!"

"I see that you made a new friend too." Seth looked down at the female pup, who stood there shyly.

Roman bent down, getting a good look at the pup. She had blue eyes, long black hair, and light skin. "Hi little one. Whats your name?"

"I-its Mira. Short for Miracle. I'm waiting for my mama."

"That's a pretty name." He said, making the pup smile.

"Can Mira come with us to the park, papa?" Colby asked.

"Colbs, her mama and daddy are coming to pick her up soon. I'm pretty sure they don't want to see their little girl missing." Seth said.

"Actually, I've never met my daddy." Miracle said. "Mama said he died." The little pup turned to Roman, grabbing onto his beard. "Can you be my daddy?"

"You're so cute." Roman laughed. "I would love to, but I can't." The pup whimpered. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Come on, we better go now. Its going to get dark in an hour, and I want to get to the park soon. It was nice meeting you Mira. Tell your mama we said hello."

They said goodbye to the little pup, leaving the school. When they got to the park, Colby went to play on the slide, while Roman and Seth sat on the bench.

"I got an idea!"

"Oh no...Please don't tell me you're going to set me up on a date with Mira's mom." Roman groaned.

"Yes I am." He said, earning another groan from Roman. "Don't be like that. You like the pup. You might like her mother. Roman, this is perfect! You won't just have a new mate, but you'll also have a family! We'll wait for her mama to show up next week, and then you ask her out!"

"You're going to be the death of me, you know that right?"

"Love you too, Romeo."

"You know, there was something strange I noticed about that pup."

"What is it?"

"Her scent...its a mixture of both mines and Dean's...I think I'm starting to miss him too much."

"Yes, you are. Roman, he is gone. He's probably in another state by now, far away. I miss him just as much as you do, but you have to let go of the past. You deserve happiness and love in your life."

"I know, Seth. Well, I'll try this out, and we'll see where it goes."


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note: Finally! Here is chapter 36 to Keep Me Safe. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but we're almost near the end of the story :) I am very sorry for the slow updates :( I've just been going through a rough time time in my life, and have not felt like writing a lot. But no need to worry, I will not give up on any of my stories. :) Anyway, enjoy everyone!**

"Come on, lets get you to bed."

"Okay, mama."

An auburn haired man, who had blue eyes, had a bit of stubble on his face, carried his little girl to her bedroom. Handed her her teddy bear, tucking her in.

Smiling to himself, he kissed her forehead. He was very grateful to have her in his life. "You get lots of rest. We're going to the park tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll see Colby there tomorrow. He was very nice."

"I'm glad you made a new friend at school, sweetie."

They had been living in NY state for a little while now, had just moved to this small town a few days ago. The young omega, Dean, had yet to find a job, living off of what little money he had left.

He hugged his daughter, nuzzling her cheek. "I love you, Mira."

"I love you too, Mama." He was about to leave, when his daughter spoke up again. "Mama…"

"Yes honey?"

"Whatever happened to daddy? Why isn't he around?"

Dean sighed. Miracle asked about her father many times, and each time he would tell her that the subject was off limits. "Sweetheart…we've been through this many times before. You know better than to ask about him."

"But I wanna know about him. How come you never tell me about him?"

"Right now, when you're older you'll understand."

"Tell me about him? Please?" She asked, giving him a pleading look. He smiled, not being able to resist.

"He was a very handsome, very kind man. He had a gentle soul, and always wanted to protect the ones he loved."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much so. With all my heart."

"Than why did you leave him?"

"We were having problems in our relationship. It was too much. I couldn't stay knowing I was bringing him down with me."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, I do."

"You should go and find him. Bring him back to us."

"Miracle…right now, you're the only thing that's important me. It wasn't meant to be, me and you are better off without him in our lives." He got up, shutting off the light. He left her door open so that there was a little bit of light in the room. "Good night, Mira. I'll be here if you need anything."

He went to the living room laying down on the couch. It had been a long day for him, and he was very tired. The only thing that kept him going in life, was his daughter. He didn't know what he would do without her.

He reached his hand underneath his shirt, pulling out the locket that Roman had given to him. It was the only thing he had taken with him that reminded him of his mate. He opened it, seeing the picture of him and Roman inside. Next to it, was a picture of Mira after she was born. It was the first time he had held her in his arms.

For those few months, after he had left Roman, he had no idea that there was another pup inside him. One that had survived somehow. He had went to go live with his father, who thankfully, he had gotten in contact with. He had put on a little bit of weight, but he didn't think too much of it. The day he found he out, was the day he had went into labor. He was experiencing a lot pain, and when his water broke, that was when he knew that he was still pregnant this whole time. It came as a complete shock to him.

His father had to rush him to the hospital. If they hadn't had gotten to the hospital on time, his and his pup's life would have been lost. They had to cut him open, do a c-section on him. The scar was still very visible on his abdomen.

As soon as the doctors had her out of his womb, he could hear them worrying over how she was not breathing. He started to panic, scared that he would lose his only pup. After a few minutes, he heard her cry out, and tears of joy fell down his face. She was so small, and tiny in his arms. She was his and Roman's little miracle.

And that was what he had named her in that moment. Miracle. She really truly was one. And each day with her a blessing.

In the other room, his daughter still laid awake. Thinking about the man that she had met today. That man, she was sure that he was father. She just had to figure out a way how to get her mama and him back together. She was make her mama happy, no matter what.


	37. Chapter 37

It was Saturday morning, and Roman was sitting in the park, reading the newspaper. It was very chilly outside, and there were few pups over near the playground.

He set the paper aside, looking over at a happy family that was nearby. A young omega woman and her alpha, with their pup, who wanted so badly to go on the swings. The family had a dog, and the omega looked to be pregnant.

Seeing such a happy family, and many others around him, it made feel sad. It even hurt him sometimes to see Seth and Finn together with a pup of their own.

He could have had that with his mate, the love of his life, the one who owned his heart. Dean. Recalling every memory that he had with him, it made his heart ache.

He didn't bother to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall. He shouldn't have let him go. He should have done whatever it took to make him stay.

 _'Dean...I miss you...we were so happy together. Where did everything go wrong?'_

"Are you okay?"

Roman turned his head, seeing Miracle sitting on the bench with him.

"Mira..."

"You're crying."

"I'm fine, little one. Just got something in my eye." Roman wiped away the tears, not wanting to worry the pup. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, I'm watching over her." Roman looked up, to see a woman. She had dark hair that was in a ponytail, dark eyes, and a smile on her face. "My names Bailey."

"Roman. Are you Mira's mother?"

"Actually, I'm just her babysitter. Her mom is out looking for a job right now."

"Oh, okay."

"Bailey? Can he take me home?" Mira asked.

"Mira, I don't think that would be a good idea honey."

"But I want him to meet mama." Miracle looked up at Roman. "Will you please come meet my mama? Please?"

"I would to Mira, but your mama will be expecting Bailey to bring you back home."

"I know when he meets you he'll be happy. Mama is sad, and I want to make him happy."

"Wait...your mama is a guy?"

The pup nodded her head. "Please come and see him. It'll make him happy." She said, grabbing onto Roman's beard.

Roman picked her up, cuddling her to his chest. "If its alright with Bailey, then I will."

"Its perfectly fine. If it makes her happy then I'll let you take her home. Her mother is just going to be surprised though." She came up them, giving Mira a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, kiddo."

"Okay, Bailey."

Once Bailey had left, Roman suggested getting some ice cream before they headed back to her place.

Roman couldn't help but feel some sort of strange connection to this pup. Even though she wasn't his daughter, a small part of him kept thinking that he would be great father to this young pup.

He wanted to help raise, protect, and take care of her.

They arrived at Mira's home. Mira handed Roman the spare key that was in the flower pots outside. He unlocked the door, stepping the pup's and her mom's home.

"This is where you two live, huh?"

"Yeah. That's my room. Mama sleeps on the couch." She sat down. "We just moved here. Still unpacking things."

Something about the place seemed familiar to Roman. He couldn't help but notice a scent in the air that he knew. It couldn't be. He was imagining things.

"Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing...just feel weird..."

"Its okay, papa. Mama will be here soon."

"You called me papa? Mira, I'm not...I'm not your papa."

"But you are! I know you are. And you and mama will be together again." Mira suddenly looked up, hearing something from outside. "Mama's here! C'mon papa! Come see mama!"

"Mira...stop, please."

"Mira, sweetheart. I'm home."

Hearing that voice from behind him, Roman turned around, seeing someone that he never thought he would see again.

They both froze, staring at each other. Blue eyes staring into brown. Roman stepped closer to him, reaching out a hand to caress his face, to make sure he was really here.

"D-Dean...?

"Roman...what? How?"

"You're Mira's mother...that's why she had yours and mines scent...but how...?"

"This is a dream...I'm dreaming. I'll wake up soon, and you won't be here."

"No, this is not dream. This is real."

"Mira...why did you bring him here?"

"I wanted to make you happy mama." Mira said.

"Aren't you happy to see me Dean?"

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to see each other again."

"But why, Dean? Why?"

"I left for a reason, Roman! It wasn't working out between us, I was only bringing you down, you pushed me away!"

"That's not true. You pushed me away, you shut me out. You wouldn't let me be there for you. To make you see the truth."

"Get out! Get out of my home!"

"Dean, please."

"I'll call the police if you don't leave right now!"

"Mama, stop!" Mira shouted, getting Dean's attention.

"Mira, stay out of this."

"Mama, please just talk to him."

"I can't...I can't do that, sweetheart."

"You're sad mama. You miss him. You still love him. I hate seeing you sad." The pup clinged onto Dean's leg, whimpering, crying.

"Mira..." Dean bent down, taking her in his arms. He held her close, while he let his emotions overtake him. His whole body was shaking, he was finally letting out what he kept bottled up inside for so long.

"Mama, don't cry."

"I-I'm so sorry, Miracle...I-I didn't mean to frighten to you."

"Its okay, Mama."

"Dean? Are you alright?" Roman placed a hand on Dean's back, trying to comfort him.

"I-I'm okay...Mira...honey...you're going over to Bailey's tonight. Me and your father need to talk."

 **00000000000**

They both sat together on the couch. Both of them still haven't touched, or kissed one another...it didn't feel right to do so just yet. There was still so many things to be said.

"I'm sorry...for earlier..."

Roman shrugged. "Its okay. I understand that you're afraid."

"It...it just all came crashing down on me so fast. I didn't know whether if I wanted to stay or runaway."

"Do you want to runaway now?"

"No."

Roman lifted his chin up, looking deep into his eyes. He could still see it. The fear inside of them. "You're still afraid."

"Yeah..." Dean pulled out of his grasp, facing away from him. His shoulders shook, as he tried not cry.

"Hey." He grabbed a hold of his face, wiping away his tears. "Look at me. Dean, babe, look at me." Dean's eyes finally met his. "Hey. Its alright. Its okay to be afraid."

"I...I just don't want us to go down the same path again. I don't want to fuck things up."

"Dean, there's a reason why we were brought back together. We were both unhappy, without one another. Our daughter...she brought us back together again. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Roman...you want to give us another chance? Even though I hurt you?"

"Hey, we both made mistakes, don't just blame yourself." He took Dean's hand, bringing it up to his lips. "I want this...no, I need this. I need you and her in my life. I love you both, and I want us to be a family. Do you want that, too?"

Dean wrapped both arms around his neck, tangling his hands in his hair. "Yes. Yes, I want that." He nodded his head frantically. "I need it. I need you both."

Roman gently pushed him down on the couch, climbing on top of him. Dean leaned up whispering into his ear.

"Make love to me, Roman."

Roman moved his face closer, bringing his lips to Dean's. They kissed with so much love and passion. It felt so good, so right. His hands went underneath Dean's shirt, feeling the scar on his abdomen.

"You were cut open?"

"They had to. We both would have died. I didn't know she was inside of me until that day." He sat up, lifting up his shirt over his head. Roman doing the same.

"She wasn't breathing when they got her out. I was so scared...I started to panic...then I heard her cry out. Crying out for me."

"Oh, Dean...I wish I could have been there with you."

"I wish you were too. You should have seen her, Roman. I held her in my arms...she was so small...so tiny...but she was a fighter. A survivor. She survived. She's our miracle."

"Yes, she is. Our Miracle that brought us back together. I wouldn't have found you again if it wasn't for her." He kissed his forehead.

He then started trailing a path of kisses down Dean's body, making him a writhing mess underneath him. He still remembered all the places where his mate liked to be touched, bitten, and kissed. Those sensitive spots near his earlobe, on his neck, and down his stomach.

He sucked on one of his nipples, while his hands works on undoing the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down. He stroked Dean's growing erection through his boxers, making him thrust up.

"Ro...Roman..."

The omega lifted his hips up, helping him get him out of his clothes. Roman threw them onto the floor, then threw Dean's legs over his shoulders.

His omega's entrance was in perfect view, and he leaned down, licking around the outside of it, teasing. His tongue probed at Dean's puckered hole, making him moan loud.

Roman tried to get him as wet as possible. Neither one of them had any lube on them, and he knew it would hurt his mate at first, but they both needed this. It had been too long.

He moved two fingers inside him, stretching, trying to find that bundle of nerves inside him. He knew he did when he heard Dean scream, his hands clutching the fabric beneath him.

"Rome...Roman, please..."

"You want me inside, don't you baby?"

"Yes...I need you...now."

Roman got up, taking off the rest of his clothes. Throwing them next to Dean's. He spit into his hand, slicking himself up as best as he could.

He was now hovering over his mate, lining his cock up with his entrance. He slowly pushed in, careful to try not hurt Dean. He heard him let out a pained cry. He held him close, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Keep going."

Dean felt Roman push further in. Soon his cock was fully seated inside of him. He savored the feeling. He missed this.

He opened his eyes, looking up into Roman's. He pulled down, kissing him heatedly, as his alpha started moving inside him.

At first, their love making was slow and gentle. Both staring deep into each other's eyes. Soon Roman's cock had found Dean's prostate. Dean's eyes went wide, and he clung onto to his alpha, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist.

"H-harder...faster..." He begged.

Roman panted above him, loving the tight, warm heat surrounding him. It felt so amazing, to be inside of his mate again. He grunted, granting Dean his wish.

All Dean could do was hold on, as he was being pounded into, each thrust hitting his spot deadon. His moans turned into loud cries. His cries turning into loud screams. He screamed out Roman's name every time his mate made see stars.

They were both getting close. Neither were going to last much longer. Roman was now sucking on his neck, leaving little marks on it. Dean cried out, his release spilling all over his and Roman's chests.

"Ah! Ro...I love you!"

"L-love you, too. Dean..." He buried his face into his shoulder, biting down on his collar bone. Dean let out a shuddered breath, feeling Roman's release filling him. He heard the muffled groan beside him.

He turned his head, laying a gentle kiss on his cheek. "My forever..."

"Mmm..." Roman kissed him. "Mine. You're mine forever."

"Always."

Roman pulled out of him, taking him in his arms. They both laid there for a while, both tired from their love making. They would soon get up to take a shower, but for now they were both content with just being in each other's arms.

 **000000000**

After an hour or so, they both headed over to Seth's and Finn's place. They wanted to surprise them both. Luckily, the other couple were still awake.

Finn was getting Colby ready for bed, while Seth laid on the couch watching the news. The doorbell rung, and Finn went to go answer it, after putting Colby to bed.

"I wonder who could be visiting at this time."

"Don't answer it, Finn! It could be a burglar." Seth said, fear in his voice.

"Don't be silly, Seth. I'm sure whoever it is is harmless." He opened the door, and he was surprised by what he saw in front of him. "Dean? You're back?"

"Hello, Finn." Dean smiled.

Seth came running into the hallway. "Roman? Dean?!"

"Hello to you too, Seth."

"I think I'm seeing a ghost." Seth fell back in Finn's arms, feeling as though he was going to faint.

"Seth? You okay?" Roman asked.

"He'll be fine. He's just very shocked is all. We both are. We didn't expect to see you again, Dean."

"I didn't either. But thanks to Miracle, me and Roman are back together."

"Y-you...you were pregnant all this time?" Seth asked. "Miracle is your daughter?"

"Yes, she is. Mines, and Roman's daughter." Dean smiled. He was about to go and hug Seth, but the omega slapped him.

"Seth! What did you do that for?" Finn asked.

Seth ignored his alpha, going over to Dean. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! I was going to put up missing posters of you, but Roman here stopped me."

"I'm sorry...I never meant to cause you all so much pain and worry."

"Well, you did."

"I missed you. All of you. I really wanted to come back, but I was afraid to. I promise I won't leave again this time."

"Oh, Dean. I can't stay mad at you. I missed you so much. Come here." Seth grabbed Dean, hugging him tightly. "You are never leaving Uncle Sethie's side again!"

"You're still calling yourself that?"

"Hey, you used to love calling me that."

"When he was in his pup state." Roman said.

Both Seth and Finn were very happy to have Dean back in their lives, to see both him and Roman together again. Everything was going to be okay again. But they didn't know, that something unexpected was about to show up. Something, someone from the past. Someone from Dean's past.

A voice was soon heard, a voice that was like a stab in his heart.

"Dean? Honey? Is that you?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note: Whew. Gave up a lot of sleep writing this, but it was worth it. :) Definitely worth it! One more chapter to go, and this story will come to an end. I am feeling sad now...I'm going to miss writing for this story. And I would love to thank everyone for all of the support. I truly appreciate all of you. :) This was a very hard chapter for me to write...we learn more about Dean's past. I am so sorry :( Also, I'm thinking of writing the last chapter tomorrow...maybe. I'm sensing an Ambreigns reunion tonight on Raw! I'm hoping I'm right :) Anyway, enjoy!**

Dean's eyes widened. That voice. That voice was one that he recognized. One that cuts like a knife, that was a stab in his heart. A voice that was just a memory from his past, a sad, soft lullaby singing to him.

He turned around and there she was. Standing in a red dress, auburn hair that went down to her back, and blue eyes surrounded by dark makeup. Standing in front of him was his mother.

"M-mom?" He took a small step towards her, reaching out a hand to her.

"Dean...is it really you?"

"Y-yes...its me mom...how did you know it was me? how did you find me?"

His mothers hands went up to his face, her sparkling painted nails scratching his cheeks.

"I was in the neighborhood, finished having dinner with my alpha at his place. I came outside, and I sensed your scent in the air. I thought I was losing my mind. But I followed it here, and now I have found you..." She let out a light laugh, tears pricking at her eyes. "My son...my youngest pup...I thought I would never see you again."

"Mom!" Dean's arms instantly wrapped around her. He couldn't believe it. The one last person who he thought he would never see again in life, she was finally back. A wave of sadness, shock, and happiness shook through him.

 **00000000**

"She doing better than she was in the past, Roman. She's got a good home, an alpha who treats her well, and she is clean too."

Roman smiled. "That's good, Dean. I'm happy that she's doing good." He was happy for Dean that he and mother were reunited, but a part of him couldn't help but feel concerned, worried.

They had went to visit her in her new home. His mom, Hannah Ambrose, was living the good life. She lived in a big house, lived with an alpha who was very rich, and they even had a young pup of their own.

Dean and Miracle were now living with Roman in his home. Roman didn't want to them to stay in the small apartment, and since they were back together, there was no point in living in separate homes.

Dean was at the moment, getting ready to go see his mom again. They had a lot of catching up to do. Today, they were going out for lunch, then he was going to take her to meet his daughter.

"I have to hurry. Mom wants me to meet her soon."

"Dean...may I talk to you for a moment before you go?"

"Sure. What is it, Roman?"

Roman took his hands in his, looking over Dean's form. He looked amazing, beautiful. Ever since seeing his mom that night, he had been wanting to please her, be good enough for her. He really didn't need to do all that. Roman could tell that his mate was very nervous, very timid around her. He wondered if Dean was doing the right thing by letting her in his life again. From what Roman could tell, she certainly seemed to not have a care in the world that her youngest pup had been missing all this time. Something wasn't right.

"Do I look alright?" Dean asked.

"You look amazing, baby. Dean, listen. There's something you should know."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When you went missing, my mom, dad...they contacted your mother the day you were kidnapped. There was no answer. So, my dad went over to your place, and she wasn't home. Few days later, he went over again, and she was there. Packing up her stuff. I guess she planned on moving out of town."

"Okay...did she know about what happened to me?"

Roman shook his head. "No. My dad had to tell her. I remembering him talking about how strange it was that she didn't cry, didn't know about it, not once didn't even panic, worry about where you might be."

"Well, remember. I did stay over at your place almost everyday, and your family planned on taking me in. Another thing, you must also remember that back then she was pretty fucked up. Didn't give a damn about anything except her next fix."

"That's no excuse, though. If I was her, I would have been doing the first thing I could do to find you. Contacted the police, a detective. My family did that. She moved out of town."

"Roman, my mother's not a bad person..."

"I'm not saying she is. Dean, I just want you to be careful. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Dean shushed him, giving him a kiss. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

"You sure?"

"I am. You worry too much, Roman."

 **00000000**

"How's things going with Dean and his mother?" Seth asked. Him and the young omega were spending the day together.

"I guess they're going alright. I'm just worried about Dean."

"Why?"

"There's something that that woman is hiding. All those years that she hasn't seen Dean, and what has she been doing? Living the good life. Found herself a rich alpha, had another pup. Going to fancy dinner parties. It doesn't look like she even bothered to even search for him."

"So, you think she's hiding something from him?"

"I think so. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"I think that's a good idea. Also, I should have said something before, but I didn't want to upset Dean."

"Hmm?"

"Roman, you need to keep her away from him. You know how her arms are always covered up? She's hiding her track marks."

"What?! She's not clean?" Now Roman was definitely worried for Dean's safety. The more time he spent around her, the more time it would give her to bring him down. "Seth, how did you find this out?"

"I was unfortunate enough to stumble upon her, sitting in the bathroom. And there she was, with a needle in her arm. Roman, she can't be in Dean's life anymore. That woman, I just know she doesn't care about him, not after what you told me."

"You're right, Seth. She would have searched for him...would have gotten clean...All she cares about is her drugs and money."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Roman turned around, seeing his mate with their daughter in his arms. Miracle was fast asleep, resting against his chest. Roman looked at Dean's face. It seemed as though he been crying, because his eyes were red and puffy.

"Dean...are you okay? What happened?"

"My mother...we were supposed to go see a movie together...I had just picked Miracle up from school." He laid Miracle down on the couch, placing a blanket over her. "We driving...she said she needed to meet up with a friend. So, we go over to her friend's place, and she's giving him money...money for heroin."

"Oh no...Dean..." Roman wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close.

"I took Miracle to the car, told her mama would be soon. I go back inside and I'm screaming at my mom. Telling her that this is fucked up, that she's destroying herself with that poison." He let out a frustrated breath, his fists clenching. "I'm going to watch her slowly kill herself...she told me would get better, that she loves me. Roman, what am I going to do?"

"Dean, I hate to tell you this, but your mom...all she cares about is her drugs. I know you love her, but baby, this is only hurting you. She'll only drag you down along with her."

"But I want to help, Roman! I can't just sit here and let her die."

"And what do you think she was doing all this time while you weren't in her life?" Seth asked. "She went and had herself a grand old time. Not once did she try to find you. She didn't need to worry about being a mother to you. She was done with that role as soon as you went missing."

"S-she loves me...s-she didn't know what to do...the drugs...they were fucking her up."

"Dean, you can't keep making excuses for her behavior. Listen, I'm going to give your mother a call tonight, invite her over. We're going to talk to her. Get to down to the bottom of this. Alright?"

"A-alright...Roman...hold me..." Roman took him in his arms, running a hand down his back, and in his hair. He kissed away at the tears that threatened to fall. "I...I'm so scared...w-what if...what if I find out something I don't like?"

"Its okay, baby."

"I wouldn't be able to look at her the same way again...I don't know if I could live with knowing...knowing the truth..."

"Hey. You listen to me, alright? You got us. Me, Seth, Finn, my family, Miracle...You got all of us. You shouldn't have to worry about anyone who has ever hurt you, done you wrong. They don't matter. What matters is the love we have for you."

"O-okay...I love you, Roman. I love you, and everyone who has ever been there for me. You all are enough."

 **000000000**

Dean held onto Roman's hand, needing him here with him to help him through this. Today, he was finally going to learn the truth. He was finally going to face his past. There was so much that he didn't know, and the only person who had the answers was sitting right in front of him. His mother.

Hannah Ambrose was sitting across from them, talking to someone on the phone. She was all smiles and cheer, not seeming to remember, or even care how much she had hurt her son. She was all dolled up, probably going to a party tonight.

"Mom...we need to talk."

"Hold on a minute, honey."

"Mom. Now."

"Okay. I'm so sorry, Mike. My son wants to talk to me. I'll get back to you later." She hung up, then focused her attention on them. "What do you want to talk about? If this is about yesterday, I'll go to rehab."

"No. You can do whatever you want with your life. I'm done. I'm past the point of caring about you."

"Okay, did Roman put these thoughts in your head? Honey, I love you."

"Then why didn't you try to find me? Why were did you want to give me up so easily?"

The woman sighed, lighting up cigarette. "You know I didn't have the money to take care of you."

"That's because you wasted it all drugs. All you wanted was your next fix. You didn't give a shit whether I went to school, was hungry, or just needed your attention. All that went to your drugs..."

"Not just the drugs. Richard too."

"Who the fuck is he?" Roman asked.

"He was my boyfriend at the time. He was the one I was seeing before your father left. After Mark left, and took Jonny with him, he moved in. You needed a father figure in your life, so I figured Richard would be good."

Dean held clenched Roman's hand tighter. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the memories that were coming back to him. Roman noticed his mate's discomfort. He squeezed Dean's hand, letting him know he was here and that it was okay. Dean looked into his eyes. With Roman he was safe. He may have scared, but here with Roman, nothing could harm him. Not even the painful memories from his past.

He turned back to his mother. "What kind of man was Richard, if you don't mind me asking?"

"He was very nice, very sweet. He also did drugs, but he did go to work. Was able to bring some money home. He was also very strange..."

"Strange? In what way?" Roman asked.

"Oh, I don't know..." She shrugged, not looking at them, tapping her foot nervously. "He had a pretty dark sense of humor. Was affectionate with me when I was pregnant with you...to a point where it creeped me out. He always rubbed my bump, kissing at it. Richard...he had issues..."

"What kinds of issues?" Dean asked.

"Oh, honey...you don't want to know."

"Tell me mom. Tell me everything. I need to know."

"Well, if you insist. Anyway, Richard had issues...that he needed to go to therapy for. I suggested that he should, but he didn't go. He told me it was going to be okay. That he wouldn't do anything."

"What happened after he moved in?"

"He was working a lot. It caused him a lot of stress, trying to provide for us. So, some months later, we're sitting together watching TV. Its going to be Christmas time soon, he wanted to give you something special since he didn't get you anything for your birthday..."

Dean was remembering that night. He was laying in his crib, making cute little sounds. There was a Christmas tree in the house, lights hanging on the walls, Christmas music playing in the background. He remembered being picked up, laying down on the couch, and a man hovering over his tiny body. He remembered being afraid, not liking the way the man was looking at him.

His mother's voice broke through his thoughts. "Richard picks you up from your crib. He lays you down on the couch. I am confused, especially drugged out state of mind. He took off your clothes...and he...he touched you..."

"Wait...hold on a minute. You're saying that your scumbag of a boyfriend raped Dean?" Hearing Hannah say this, it made Roman angry, furious.

"Y-yes."

"Did you try to stop him?"

"He would have hit me if I tried to. Richard was very abusive. I just looked at him, asked him 'Richard, what are you doing? Stop.' And he told me to go fuck myself. After he was done, I picked Dean up, and took him to the hospital. That was when you met Roman, Dean."

"So, that's why you were there. Your mother's boyfriend hurt you." Roman said.

"I must have repressed that memory and so many others in mind. Which is why I didn't remember. But I do now..." He looked at his mother, giving her a cold look. "You stayed with him. It happened more than once, didn't it?"

"You stayed with that asshole even after he hurt your son?!"

"Look, I was in love, okay? Richard would always say he was sorry, that he wasn't going to do it again."

"Father loved you. He would have done anything for you, but you had to go and screw that asshole. You let him hurt me."

"Well, it didn't happen so much after you started staying over at Roman's place all the time."

"You were supposed to take care of me, protect me, love me. But you didn't. What the fuck else are you hiding from me?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, mother! I would love to! What else did you let him do?"

"Okay, since you want to know bad, here it is. A month before you were kidnapped, Richard and me, we're going through problems. He was fired from his job, calling me a whore because I'm trying to make money by prostituting. But its not enough. So, he suggests that we sell you."

"What?"

"You heard me. He said that we should sell you to an omega market, says that he knows some guys that'll take a young omega pup like you. So fresh, ripe, and young. I tell him its a bad idea, we'll get caught. But he convinced me to do so, said he'll share half of we get. I figured that this will be my chance to start over. That I wouldn't have to worry about you no more."

Dean's face was very pale, his body felt very cold. He wanted to scream. He wanted break something. He now knew the truth. His own mother, the one person who he had once care about and loved so much, had shown him what she truly was. A cold, selfish person. Who cared about no one but herself. The only thing that was keeping him breaking down, was the person next to him. Roman. The one person who would make it all better, chase away all his fears, help him stay strong. He was very grateful that he didn't have to go through this alone.

"Y-you...you sold me...y-you didn't care if I got hurt, or if I died...as long as you were happy..."

"All I can is that I am sorry, Dean. Please, let me show you that I've changed. Let me back in your life." She reached out a hand towards him, but he slapped it away.

"No. Sorry can't fix what you've done. You are not my mother anymore. Roman, could you please get her out of here? I don't want to see anymore."

"Alright. Come on, Hannah." Roman stood up, taking Hannah outside. She fought a bit though, giving him a hard time.

"Dean! Honey, please! Lets talk this over!"

"Hannah, I think its best if you leave right now, before I call the cops."

"You can't keep me away from him. He's my son."

"He's my mate, too. The love of my life. And it is my duty, to protect him from people like you. You stay away from us, understand? Don't you ever try to walk back in his life and hurt him again. If you do, you'll have to deal with me. I won't let you near ever again. Now go."

After giving her a piece of his mind, he slammed the door in her face. He could hear her screaming from outside, but he ignored her. He went over to Dean, who was curled into himself on the couch. He picked him up, Dean's arms wrapping around his neck instantly, burying his face in his chest.

He carried him upstairs to their bedroom, laying down on the bed with him. His mate needed comfort, and he was going to give it to him. He needed to make him safe again.

"Dean?"

"Just hold me...please...don't let me go...please."

Roman kissed the top of his head. "I won't. I won't let you go. Its going to be okay. I'm right here."

Dean leaned up, kissing him gently. He could feel Roman caressing his cheek, could feel his other arm wrapped around his waist. He didn't want to go and hide away anymore. He wanted to stay here, safe in Roman's arms. The place that felt like home to him. Where he belonged.

"You're here."


	39. Chapter 39

_Two years later..._

Dean trembled in his Roman's arms, sweat dripping down his skin. Two years after being together again, their daughter who was now eight years old. They were living a very happy life together, raising their pup, had went to Hawaii to visit Roman's family. Nine months earlier, they had found out Dean was pregnant again.

Now, after learning about how his womb was, knowing there would be complications during the pregnancy and birth, it scared them. They didn't want to terminate the pregnancy though. They decided to go through with it and have one more pup. With the proper care and medical assistance they were able to get through it without any problems at all.

The day had arrived, and Dean was now in labor, giving birth to their baby boy, Tommy. They had decided to do a home deliverly. Roman held onto Dean, who was letting out deep breaths.

"I-it hurts..." The omega whimpered.

"You're doing so good, baby. Keep going." Roman said, kissing his forehead.

"Come on, Mr. Ambrose. One final push. The head is crowning. Just one final push."

Dean pushed one final time, letting out a loud scream. He was in a lot of pain, but he knew it would be worth it. He clutched onto Roman tightly, pushing with the last bit of strength he had in him. Soon, their pup was finally out. He slumped down in Roman's arms, worn out and tired.

"You did it, Dean. He's here." Roman smiled, kissing his mate.

Seth who was in the same room with them, was cleaning up their pup. He put him in Dean's arms once he was finished.

"Congratulations, Dean. You've given birth to a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Dean held Tommy in his arms, the pup suckling on his breast. "Tommy...Miracle, come meet your brother."

Their daughter peaked over the small pool, smiling brightly at the pup her mother had just given birth to. "I'm so happy to have a little brother. Can I hold him mama?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart. Roman?"

Roman took Tommy from him, wrapping the little pup in a blanket. He handed her to Miracle. "Here you go, honey. Just be careful, alright?"

Seth took a picture of Miracle holding her brother. "That is so adorable. Miracle, you're going to be a great big sister to him."

 **00000000**

Later at night, Roman had just finished taking a shower. He was getting ready to go to bed soon. Dean was sitting in a rocking chair, with his daughter and son sleeping against his chest.

"Hey, baby." Roman whispered, coming up to him.

"Hey. Can you take Miracle to her room? I'm going to go put Tommy in his crib. They both fell asleep after I finished reading to them."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute." Roman took Miracle from him, and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down, placing the blanket over her.

Before he could leave, his daughter called out to him. "Daddy?"

"Sweetheart, you should be asleep."

"I wanna know something."

He sat on the bed, wondering what was on her mind. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Mama's been writing a lot."

"About what?

"He won't tell me. He just says he's writing about his past. And sometimes he looks so sad."

"Awww, Miracle. Come here." Roman took her in his arms, rubbing her back.

"Daddy, did someone bad hurt mama?"

"Your mama has been through a lot, sweetheart. He has been hurt many times. But he remained strong. He is a survivor, a fighter."

"I hope someday I can be like mama, daddy."

"You already are, Miracle. But you know, you're like me in a whole lot of ways. You want the best for mama and don't want anyone to ever hurt him."

"If anyone tries to hurt mama, I'll fight them. I'll help you keep mama safe, daddy."

Roman laughed, rustling her hair. "That's my little girl. I love you." He kissed her forehead, laying her back down.

"I love you too, daddy."

 **000000**

Roman came back into his and Dean's bedroom. Tommy's room was right next to theirs and Dean had just finished putting him to sleep. He climbed into bed with his mate, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Mmm...Roman..."

"Dean..." He kissed the back of his neck. "Miracle says you've been writing."

"Yeah." Dean turned around in his arms, facing him. "I want to tell my story, Roman. I want to help others who have been through what I've been through."

"That's good, baby. I support your decision with wanting to help other omegas like you."

"Thank you, Roman." He rested against him, snuggling up in his mate's arms. "I wouldn't have made it on my own without you. I'm glad you stuck with me, even when times were tough."

"You know I'll never leave your side. I'm always going to be here, watching over you. Protecting you still."

"Me too, Roman. I am more stronger now. And I'll make sure no one ever harms my family. I love you, so much."

"And I love you."


End file.
